


Defending the Mask

by DarkandTwistedSisters



Series: We Wear the Mask [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Assault, Big Hero Six Characters, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Funny, Gen, Guidance Counselors, Guilt, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Lilo & Stitch Characters, Magic, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Abuse, Running Away, fairytales - Freeform, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandTwistedSisters/pseuds/DarkandTwistedSisters
Summary: Book 4: The Core 4 hear from home that everything is... as good as can be expected on the Isle. But now they're facing a future that includes adoption and backlash over the failed frame job. Who hates these kids so much they'll do anything to get them sent back? Even with all the negative, nothing can stop this newly forming family from rescuing the others still stuck on the Isle.
Relationships: Ben & Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay & Li Lonnie
Series: We Wear the Mask [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965859
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro to Book Four

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**You didn't think that was the end of the story… Did you?**

* * *

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey Fellow Descendants Lovers!

We are Dark and Twisted Sisters, and we're so excited to have you here.

It's book 4 guys! Myth no more, it's being published!

Which for anyone new to our series, welcome, but yeah, this is the 4th book in our series.

If you'd like to read the entire series here's the order;

**Book 1- We Wear the Mask**

Origins of how our darker and grittier version of the Isle influenced the canon characters, and the introduction of 2 OCs, T (Yep, just the letter.) and Deez (Her full name, Hyades, is pronounced just like Hades, just so you know for later.)

**Book 2- A Crack in the Mask**

Just like in the movies, Mal and her gang are summoned to Auradon. The story goes more into depth about the feelings behind the actions of the main characters, and things don't follow the movie exactly. (Don't worry, some of your favorite moments still show up.) Also, we mix 2 more Disney movies into this. Anyone a fan of Lilo and Stitch? How about Big Hero 6?

Yep, some of those guys show up.

**Book 3- Cracks in the Mask**

So this book follows what's happening on the Isle with the Sea Family right after Mal and her gang leave for Auradon.

Of all our books, this is the one that truly dives into the darkness of the Isle. It is rated M.

And now-

**Book 4- Defending the Mask**

We know we left you guys on a big cliffhanger in book 3, but we're shifting focus back to Auradon to see how the Core 4 are handling their new lives, and the strange people taking an interest in them.

* * *

We like to use this first space as a way to connect with our readers, but first, let's get all the legal out of the way.

We do not own Disney Descendants or any of the canon characters that show up in our story. Nor do we own Lilo and Stitch or those characters. Yep, same with Big Hero 6. We own nada on that front.

We've taken a fantastic movie, book series, and mini T.V. series made for children/teens and made it dark, twisted, and more young adult with matching adult themes and cause/effect situations.

We took cues from all forms of media related to Disney Descendants, but most of the plot is our own creation.

T, Faustina, Deez, Roy, James, Beam, Melora, and any other character not owned by Disney are original characters, mostly because we hate ourselves and apparently never tire of adding more people to keep track of.

* * *

We do a live stream most Fridays on Youtube if you're interested in getting questions answered.

We also have a Facebook if you'd like to follow us there and connect with readers from other sites. We have fun connecting and supporting each other.

All are welcome :)

* * *

Last but not least, trigger warnings and promises:

Book 4 is rated T-

All VKs are from the Isle. They swear like sailors sometimes. There will be cursing, like an abundance of it.

There will be talks of abuse. All of it. Mental/Emotional/Sexual/Spiritual

There are a few religious tones. Not a ton of it, but light mentions here and there.

VKs are great at torturing themselves. We let them. But we also deal with the problems eventually.

This is a coming of age in a difficult time story. The majority of characters are teenagers; they are inexperienced and stumble a lot.

There will be fluff.

There will be hurt/comfort.

There will be violence.

There will be fears faced.

There will be confusing emotions.

There will be insecurities.

There will be bullying.

Mal's eyes will flash neon green often.

They will have moments of terror.

There will also be hair ruffling and hugs.

* * *

Thank you for making it this far through our introduction. We can't express how excited we are to be publishing this-

Seriously, it was a myth for a few months.

But we did it; we came back and wrote it.

After this, it's smooth sailing through books 5 and 6.

Hopefully.

But now, we proudly present to you, our lovely lively readers-

Book 4: Defending the Mask


	2. Let it Rip, Ohana Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants,
> 
> We're back with the posting of chapters!
> 
> Mondays and Wednesdays.
> 
> Though please bear with us as my house is currently suffering from the plague.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Dark-

Jay turns back to the tv, feeling much better now that David and Ben were with them to face whatever it was that was happening here.

Still, what the hell was Senior doing on the screen? And was that really T's voice? And if it was why was he so close to the damn God?

His eyes slide away from the leg barely visible on the back of the couch to scan the room beyond it. It didn't look like Maleficent's place.

His brow furrows, from what he could see it wasn't a place he was familiar with at- He swallows a groan. Was T seriously at the fucking temple?

"Senior?" Mal lifts her brow.

"Hey there Tiny Dragon. How's Auradon life?" Hades chuckles as he waves.

"Um…" Mal blinks as she looks to him in confusion, but all he can do is shrug.

How was he supposed to know more than she did right now?

He had no idea what was happening. Part of him was relieved that it wasn't their parents but the rest of him? The rest of him was worried about what the fuck was happening?

He glances at Carlos and Evie who looked equally confused before he shoots them a tense smile.

"Move."

Fuck. He turns back to the screen.

That was definitely T. What the fuck was he doing with Hades?

He'd normally snort at Mal's groan but honestly he was equally exasperated.

Why? He closes his eyes, fighting the temptation to rub his temples.

Just fucking why? He sighs, glancing back when he feels Carlos twist his hand in his vest.

Yeah, him too.

"Excuse you, the Tiny Dragon and I are having a-"

T slides down to plop next to Hades. "Just fuckin' move." He shoves the god.

He closes his eyes at the confirmation.

"T!?" He calls out in unison with the rest of his pack. They were all obviously just as surprised as he was.

Good, and bad… Fuck, was this new? Or- fucking shit, how many OV's did T fuck with?

"You're lucky I find you entertaining." Hades grumbles before he stands up.

He blinks. Did the god just-

What.

The.

Ever.

Living.

Fuck?

"JAY!" A dark figure blurs the screen as it lands on T's lap. "Mate!"

"Harry?" It was hard to tell with the hood up.

"Ya be rememberin' me!" The picture blurs again.

Oh yeah, definitely Harry. He looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath before he drops his eyes back to the screen.

"Put it the fuck down Hook!"

"Why, oh why, are you hugging the stupid computer?" He hears Hades deadpan before the screen blurs and is obviously set back down.

He chuckles as the tension seeps from him. He wasn't sure why, but knowing Harry was there with T puts him at ease.

Obviously he was missing something but- He can't help his chuckle as he takes a step closer to the screen. "You idiot, after everything you think my memory's that bad?" His arm twitches, but he manages to not reach for the screen.

Fuck how much he missed the overly dramatic pirate. He smiles as he feels Carlos loosen the vice like grip he'd had on his vest, happy that he wasn't the only one who felt better with the situation.

"It jus' be feelin' like forever mate." Harry whines before the hooded figure pauses. Like he'd just realized they weren't the only two talking.

Mal rolls her eyes, "Finally remember the rest of us, huh?" She crosses her arms.

"Uh… Hiya Dragon. Ya be ah lookin' real-"

Thank fucking shit he'd already spilled the truth to Mal. This would've been a shit show if this was how she found out about their relationship. Still it doesn't help his grimace when he feels Mal tense next to him, knowing what was coming.

"Mhmm." Mal lifts a brow. "Does Uma know?" She tutts her tongue.

"Aye." The hood nods slowly.

Huh. He found himself wondering how long the Kraken had known. It could have been even before they left.

Oh, that was probably what had Mal tensing up. How long it took him to tell her versus how long had Uma known.

Well, Uma was strangely laid back in a lot of areas Mal would never be lenient in.

Still, Mal hated being the last in the know.

"Of fuckin' course she does." Mal huffs.

"I miss you too man." He grins as he shakes his head, "But, what's with the damn hood? Don't tell me T actually managed to get you all wearing that shit."

"Ah… I forgot me an' T were ah gettin' shit done ah'fore this." Harry chuckles before he pulls the hood down, "But I can'nah be ah blamin' ya for missin' me pretty face."

"What the fuck happened to yer pretty face?" He demands as he eyes the purple and green shadow on the side of Harry's face.

How had the pirate managed to let someone close enough to get a shiner like that?

And who?

T's hand suddenly shoots out and grabs Harry's hair, yanking it back as he looks Harry's face over.

Harry's eyes widen as he tips back into T's lap, "Whoa now, we be ah talkin' bout this-"

"How the fuck long was I out Hook?" T growls.

Talk about a well timed distraction.

He frowns before he steps back, taking Carlos and Evie by an arm before he pulls them to the side.

"Jay?" Evie looks up to him in confusion.

"Look," He whispers as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I know you guys know Mal and I have been keeping something from you recently." He looks between the two as he releases his hold on them, "I'm sorry, and we'll tell you all about it now that we can see that T is at least alive. But we didn't have any answers before, and now I can get them, so please, I know this is going to be confusing and concerning, but please just let me talk and get answers."

Carlos tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowed before he just nods. "Okay."

"Oh," Evie sighs in relief before she blinks up at him prettily. "Alright." She nods.

He frowns when he feels Ben suddenly brush past him, but he was happy to receive the pat on the back.

Like Ben was a fellow team mate in this situation and was giving him a silent pep talk.

Evie pulls Carlos to her chest protectively, clearly understanding what was about to happen was going to be unpleasant. "We'll do our best. We trust you."

He nods slowly, "Thank you. That-" he smiles as his hand fists over the warmth in his chest, "-that really means a lot to me."

Evie smiles up at him before she leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Of course. Now let's go get that weight off your shoulders, the stress has been starting to give you wrinkles."

"Can't have that." He snorts before he pats their shoulders and gestures for them to go back.

He needed a second to take a deep breath. To fully process that T was alive, and seemed just fine. Like the Little shit he'd always been.

He wipes the back of his hand over his eyes, grateful he hadn't cried the moment he realized Harry was in the video too. He might be better at shrugging it off when he cried on David, but no way in hell was he okay with Harry and T seeing that.

Not yet. Maybe not ever.

He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got this bruh." David squeezes his shoulder.

"Yeah, just takin' a sec to let it hit me." He smiles, "But thanks."

David smiles at him, nodding before he squeezes his shoulder again. "Go get your answers brah."

He nods and turns back to the group, pausing mid step when he notices the look on Mal's face as she stares at the screen in disbelief. The sound of Evie's giggles and the look of confusion on Carlos's face.

What were Harry and T doing? He turns to the screen just in time to see T pulling back from kissing a dazed and happy Harry.

"There." T huffs, "Will you knock it the fuck off now?"

Harry chuckles, "Aye, I can be ah doin' that."

That was new. When had that started? And was it important enough to question?

He sighs. He'd already come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to ask more about why Harry looked like he'd caught Junior's fist with his face. As much as it sucked to realize on this side of the barrier, bruises and beatings were just a part of life. It hurt to see Harry hurt, but then again, Harry was known for getting into all kinds of trouble.

He sighs as he steps forward, taking center once more. No matter what happened, he was going to have a lot more unpacking to do with David after this.

"Firebug and Guyliner sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Ben snorts.

"Fuck you." T huffs in exasperation.

"Ew."

He claps his hands together before T can retort, "Hey guys, remember us? The people in Auradon that want to know everyone's fucking okay? Focus!"

"Deez, Dizzy, and Mimi are all safe. Missing the fuck outta you guys, but safe." T offers sheepishly as he turns back to the screen. "Sorry."

"Aye mate, sorry." Harry nods as he settles beside T, "We be ah losin' the Baby Girl for 'bout ah week, but we be ah gettin' her back home with us safe like."

"A week?" Mal stomps her foot, barely missing Ben's in her frustration, "It took you fuck-tards a week to find her?"

"She were ah bein' ah hunted by yer mum." Harry pouts, "So our lil' Treasure be avoidin' us."

"Damn-it. D is so fuckin stupid. Of fuckin' course my damn mother would pull that shit! What the fuck did she want this time?"

"Tamed, claimed, but still the same." T chuckles. "Love it."

He bites his lip to keep from snorting. Fucking T. He smiles.

"I will end you." Mal growls.

"Love you too."

It had been a while since he'd last seen Mal this livid, which was shocking since that had pretty much been their main emotion every time they learned or figured out something new about T.

He was glad to have Ben with them, since he was the one holding her back from attacking the tv to vent her frustrations.

"We be ah gettin' her," Harry shrugs, "so how the fuck we be ah knowin'?"

"Oh! I know this one." Senior chuckles as he comes back into the screen, leaning over the back of the couch between T and Harry.

Huh. He blinks, was the god seriously paying attention to this? And volunteering information.

Why? He shoves away the sudden questions that bubble up, afraid of derailing the god. It didn't matter, not really.

He just wanted to know. And if the god was offering insight…

"She wanted collateral so the Firebug here-" Hades ruffles T's hood, "Wouldn't exact any type of vengeance." He snickers, "Little did she know Firebug was already being held captive on the other side of the isle."

"What!?" His eyes narrow.

Great. So, not only had they left Deez to run and hide all on her own, from Maleficent, but T had been captured.

Twice.

Just like they'd feared.

T growls as he looks up at Senior. "Can you not?"

"You're the one who made the deal." Hades chuckles. "This is amusing." He ruffles T's hoodie again.

If he'd been captured and held on the other side of the isle, that had to mean Frollo, "How did you escape?"

"Um-"

Harry sighs as he takes T's hand, "I be ah findin' him, an it be ah gettin' handled so we don'nah be ah havin' ta worry 'bout it ah happenin' again."

"Handled? You're sure? Bruh, like, really sure?

"Aye. I be ah dead positive mate."

Oh? Dead Frollo then.

Yeah, that was pretty handled.

One less thing for them to worry about.

One less out of a million things, but it was something. Something that helped ease the strain on his chest.

"If only I were still in charge of the underworld," Hades sighs reminiscently as he props his chin in the palm of his hand, "Cause ya know, God. Of the dead. Could actually deal with sick mortals fucks and make them regret their life choices." His voice rises, each word becoming more bitter and jaded than the last.

He blinks.

Was- If he didn't know better, which he totally did- he'd almost say the god was disgusted. And, his eyes narrow as skepticism and disbelief floods him.

No. It couldn't be. He had to be reading it wrong. There was no way in fuck he was detected the slightest bit of distress in Hades tone.

"-Because God of the Dead. Oh, I'm sorry, did I mention I'm a fucking God? That doesn't belong here. On this fucked up cesspit of disgusting mortals who are only too happy to commit atrocious acts on children. I mean, if my fucking foul brother Zeus wanted me to get inspiration, well, fuckery accomplished." He scoffs as his hand shoots out to grab T by the hood with a shake of his head.

Almost like he knew T.

His eyes widen when he notices T immediately stop, halting in any attempt to escape.

He wasn't trying to get away.

He wasn't fighting the God's hold, not that it would have done him much good, but still.

His heart slams against his ribs.

Fuck.

It was almost a confirmation of his fears.

"Wanna contain your boyish-friend Guyliner?"

Boy-ish?

What the fuck?

Did that mean Hades knew T was a girl? How? He couldn't imagine T ever giving out that information.

Or was it Senior calling the two of them almost a thing?

Harry frowns as he pulls T away from Hades, "T." He quickly pulls the hood up over T's head and shoves his face into his chest, lockin' his legs around T protectively before he glares back up at the god. "Can ya not be ah tauntin' him with yer eye fuckery."

He grimaces when T remains still in Harry's arms.

Fuck.

"But it's soo entertaining. Besides, the Firebug needs to hear it. Imma fuck up that sick bastard the moment I make it back to the river styx."

He swallows. What the fuck had happened to T? And how the fuck did the God know about it? Fuck why was so much happening all at once? How bad had T been, he grinds his teeth, for the God to even care? He couldn't mistake that this time. He takes a deep breath before he looks over his shoulder at David.

David smiles as he shoots him two thumbs up and mouths 'you're doing great.' It was enough to loosen the knot in his chest.

Enough to remind him to breathe.

He nods, takes another deep breath, and smiles appreciatively.

When he turns back to the screen he feels Mal grab his hand. He squeezes it back encouragingly as Evie and Carlos press against them supportively, or perhaps because they needed the support.

He's surprised when Ben joins them. In any other situation he would have smiled, but for now he was just grateful they were staying silent.

Hades crosses his arms,"Seriously though, I feel like its only fair to point out since the rest of the little fucking brats obviously have my kitten and someone over there backing them-"

His eyes narrow, was the god- fuck, he totally was.

Senior was legit pouting.

"-lucky followers," Hades pushes off the couch, "I mean, they certainly don't belong here either, but whatevs. Not like my kitten is writing good things about me to the damn king that trapped me here in the first place." He grumbles before he walks away again.

Huh. He blinks. That was…

Did the God just unpack shit on them? Admit that the other VK's didn't deserve to be there either? That was new. And weird. And confusing. What the fuck?

His eyes dart to T who was still currently pinned to Harry's chest. What the fuck had happened? What could have caused the sudden shift in Hades's demeanor? It almost sounded like he cared.

What the fuck was happening over there?

"So…" He frownsas he shakes his head, hoping to keep the conversation moving, "Eye fuckery?" He raises his brow at Harry.

Harry sighs, adjusting his hold on T before he looks up, "It be ah god thing 'parently. Senior just be ah knowin' more 'bout ah couple o' us than we be ah wantin'."

"Like when he makes you stare at his eyes for several minutes? Mal furrows her brows. "That's what he's doing? Getting information?"

"Aye Dragon, It be ah like seein' yer life flash afore yer eyes, or so I be ah hearin'." Harry sighs, "An he be ah watchin' with ya."

So, he lifts an eyebrow, what made the God suddenly want to see T's life?

"I was there when he did that to him." Mal glares at T with a frown. "When he was making the deal with my fucking mother." She huffs.

"So ya know it ain'nah bein' pleasant then." Harry narrows his eyes.

He could read that expression loud and clear. Time for a subject change.

"It's hard to fucking see anything with that fucktards hood. Asshole seemed fine to me." Mal growls. "Fucking shitiot."

He clears his throat as he squeezes Mal's hand that was still in his. "Speaking of hoods though, bruh, what's up with you? It's weird seeing you without your jacket and hook."

"We be tryin' ta meet T halfway since it be a bit o' a change for him ta be ah workin' with others." Harry smiles, "Deez be ah rockin' one when she be ah leavin' the ship too. 'Parently that be how she were ah stayin' outta sight 'til she be ah crashin' on Yensid. And we be just fine with the isle thinkin' she be with the four o' you. "

"Little shit's starting a cult." Mal tut's her tongue shooting T an accusatory glare.

Harry chuckles as he eyes Mal, "I never be ah tirerin' o' hearin' you call 'im little shit." He snorts, "Only way it be funnier if Deez be ah callin' 'im that."

"Speaking of D though," He frowns. "She wrote me a letter, lettin' me know she was worried and needed my help with something. She mention that to you?"

He knew what Harry was doing. Knew the pirate was trying to be protective of T. But he had to know if Harry was aware of the entire situation.

Harry nods, "Aye mate, she be ah lettin' us know her worries when she be ah joinin' us. It be ah helpin' make ah lot o' things make sense." He shakes his head before he levels a playful glare at him, "An' ya be ah bit o' ah bastard mate. I be ah figurin' out what be ah whippin' yer sails ta shreds durin' all those crimson tide conversations."

It felt like he was shouldering the weight of Auradon as looks at T with regret before his eyes return to Harry, "Don't act like we all didn't keep secrets for him. At least my pack was." He looks over his shoulder at a small tap from Evie. Oh. He turns back, "He isn't still getting sick is he?" He asks in concern.

"What kinda sick we be ah talkin' bout?"

"Like, throwin' up. Being in pain. Sweating with fever." He repeats as Evie whispers it softly behind him.

Harry furrows his brow as he looks down. His face grows dark before he looks back up, "No, an' it ain'nah gonna be happenin' again." He states with a level of confidence he'd never expected. Or perhaps it was the seriousness of the promise.

His brows knit together. What could T have done to- He shuts the thought down. It didn't matter. Not as much as what had just transpired anyways. He'd never seen- huh.

Was T actually sharing things with Harry? That was new. And curious.

Not to mention a major relief. It was about fuckin' time the kid started trusting someone. "So, since you know about the letter, does that mean everyone's okay?"

"We all be ah workin' ta be understandin' it. Givin' everyone their space ta be ah figurin' shit out."

"We've been working on that on our end too." He smiles in relief.

"Aye?" Harry lifts a brow, "What ye be figurin' out?"

"I talked to my counsellor about it-"

"Counsellor?"

"It's an adult that helps with feels and working through shit." He shrugs. "You three would love it, and all of you need it."

"Whoa now Jay." Harry's eyes widen as he sits up straighter, "What miracle worker be ah helpin' ya so much ya can be ah sayin' feels with nary ah flinch?"

"His name is David." He perks up with a grin, "One of the coolest adults I've ever met. You guys would really like him. He practically lives on the beach. And is even more laid back then Gil."

"That be ah soundin' like ah fishin' story mate. Ain'nah no one bein' more laid back than Gil, 'scept when he be ah learnin' ya be ah hidin' things from him." Harry grimaces.

"Didn't think he'd take that news well," He frowns. He'd seen the big guy punch and push and snap at T several times at their book club. And it was no secret that Gil was always protective of girls.

Harry shakes his head, "He be ah takin' it like ah hammer to ah sword, which they be ah finishin' up Pup, though they be ah missin' ya somethin' fierce." He smiles

Carlos stands up straighter and shoots the other boy a grateful smile.

"So, all of you know?" He asks with a raised brow.

"Aye." Harry looks down at T with a frown. "None o' us be ah keepin' secrets no more. We be ah learnin' that lesson the hard way," He looks back up, "After we nearly be ah losin' the both of 'em." His eyes harden.

Fuck. His stomach drops as he takes a deep breath.

Mal frowns as she squeezes his hand tighter. "You really had to save him?"

He closes his eyes. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard her sound so- He takes a deep breath. He wasn't actually sure what the tone was. He just knew it wasn't one he recognized from their leader.

Harry slowly nods, just once, before he grins, "Dragon, I be touched ya be ah belivin' in the tough image I be ah holdin' here, but pirates always be the ones doin' the savin' o' Fortunes." He chuckles before he bites his lip, undermining the humor he was clinging tightly to.

He frowns as he studies the two. T hadn't moved an inch. That wasn't right.

Everything in his gut was telling him that in normal circumstances T would've run; run like a bat out of hell hall.

Run like Deez did when confronted.

Fuck. Strike three. "I think I might've figured out how he got captured." He bites his lip. Harry needed to know. T did too.

Harry lifts a brow as he tilts his head slightly, "I be ah listenin' mate."

"Think about it Harry. T doesn't want to be a part of this conversation right now-"

"He be ah knowin' it be for the best."

Did he though? And did knowing it matter?

He knew T. 'For the best' or not the kid would rather be drowning in the River Styx than be part of this conversation.

He tilts his head to the side as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Doesn't mean he wants to hear it. But he's not even trying to fight you." He sighs once , "And I don't think he can, not once you get a hold of him."

Harry blinks before his eyes drop to T. "Ya be ah wantin' ta be provin' 'im wrong?" After a few seconds he closes his eyes, "Fuck."

"Come on T, it's like you're not even trying." Mal snaps as her grip darkens his fingers with trapped blood.

He drops his head. He'd really been hoping he was wrong, and apparently Mal was having as hard a time accepting this as she did accepting T was a girl.

At least their fearless leader was consistent.

"Right…" Harry shakes his head before he looks back up, "We be ah workin' on that."

He turns as David clears his throat. He tilts his head in confusion before he nods, "Oh, here, David can help."

"Aloha." David waves as he steps forward.

"David? Not like the David?" Harry's eyes instantly light up, "Mate, ya did'nah be ah tellin' me I be in the presence o' greatness." He half bends at the waist, exaggeratingly bowing a couple of time before he looks back up, "All be ah hailin' the mighty lord o' feels who be ah gettin' Jay the uncarin' ta be admittin'' he be ah havin' the feels."

"Way to be extra, Harry," he rolls his eyes as he tries to hide a grin. In a strange way it made him happy to see Harry already having fun with David.

On the Isle he did his best to keep his friends away from his dad, away from any of the adults in reality.

But things were different with David. He was glad to introduce him to Harry and T. Maybe not as his new dad yet, mostly because he was still trying to not get too excited about the idea.

It couldn't happen until Mal and Evie were also safe with people they trusted. Until he knew none of them could ever get sent back to the isle.

"Ya know ya be lovin' me." Harry winks.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Think I have for years." He slowly admits as he drops his eyes to the tile floor. It hurt, knowing it had taken him so long to let the guy he saw as a brother know he was appreciated. "I guess I just didn't realize it until it was too late to say it face to face man."

For the first time since Harry pinned him, T turns back to the camera. "You know that was out loud right?" He asks, his tone tinted with an odd mixture of concern and confusion before he looks up at Harry, "I think you just broke him."

"I- I ain'nah bein' broken." Harry says, his voice cracking as he fought to speak. He clears his throat, "I um, thanks Jay."

"Of course." He grins. "I know I never said it, but you're like a brother to me man."

"Aye, ya be ah bein' me brother too." He grins before he sits up straighter, "I be bein' the better lookin', course, but bros we be."

"Tch." He snorts, "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that." Joking aside, he loved the warmth that spread through his chest at finally being able to admit it out loud.

"Alright guys." David chuckles, "Aloha Isle bruhs."

"Hiya." Harry chirps as he settles back, readjusting his grip on T so he can also sit up.

"Sup?" T tilts his head to the side.

"Was just wonderin' if you two wanted any suggestions to help deal with the situation you're in?"

Harry frowns before he leans his head forward to look up at T, "I be ah wantin' ta hear it, but this be ah bein' yer call."

T turns to him. Silent for a long moment.

"Why the fuck- He does." Mal snaps. "Why is this even an option? It's just advice T, fuckin' mother. Take it."

He clenches his jaw and closes his eyes as he grips Mal's hand and clenches the other.

Waiting T out had always been painful, but this? He could barely breathe.

"Shhh Dragon." Harry glares towards them before he looks back to T.

At least there was that, he sighs. Harry had figured out what he'd meant by having to out wait T. It was a relief in and of itself. He'd learned long ago forcing T to do anything- literally anything- always ended up shitty for everyone involved.

David turns to them before he sighs, "I get why you wanna make him accept help Mal. And I know that comes from a good place, but I can't force anyone to listen or consider my advice. Think about it, would you take it if situations were reversed?"

Mal narrows her eyes and opens her mouth just to shut it and look away with a pout.

"It takes a lot to be honest with yourself, thank you for seeing it from a different perspective."

"I'm kinda fucked if we don't figure something out." T sighs. "And if Jay trusts you," He shrugs. "It would be stupid not to."

Harry nods before he turns back to them, "Aye."

David grins at them, "Glad to hear it brahs." He nods. He holds his hands in front of him, Opening his mouth before he pauses and turns to look at him and the rest of his pack with a thoughtful frown.

He tilts his head to the side, "Sup?" That was David's 'I'm about to ask you an awkward question about the isle' face.

"Sorry brah," David grins sheepishly. "Just taking inventory." He turns back to Harry and T. "Do you guys know what it means to relax."

A loud bark of laughter follows as Harry and T both turn to look off screen.

"Sorry, sorry. By all means continue."

Harry glares before he pops a hand over T's mouth, "Can we please not ah be engagin' the God o' death right now? Me sanity an' all that."

Seriously. What the fuck was going on between T and Senior? It was as concerning as it was confusing. It seemed every time he'd turned around T he'd become friendly with a new OV. This time was just, more intense. Or maybe it was because he was seeing it first hand. He groans, part of him wished he could throttle T right now.

Kid was going to give him heart palpitations with his stupid. He couldn't name one other VK that would dare, let alone suc- He shuts the thought right the fuck down. Try. That sounded much better. Try.

Try to do what though?

What was T getting out of it? Better question, what were the OVs getting out of it that T was still breathing? It didn't make shit for sense. Like at all.

He shoves the questions down before the ache in his temples could take full effect. He was pretty sure he'd never related to Mal more than in this moment.

"Aye, we can be ah relaxin'." Harry nods as he slowly lowers his hand, "I do be ah havin' ah question though."

"Ask away." David grins.

"I uh, I be knowin' the drink can be ah takin' memories, but would that be ah workin'?"

He lifts a brow. They were drinking? Seriously? He knew Harry had a thing for always acting drunk, but he never thought he actually drank for like real. His eyes bounce to T as his stomach turns.

David furrows his brows, "I mean, if that's the only way?" He frowns, "But if you can relax more naturally it would be a better bet. Don't need to be replacing one problem with another."

"I really don'nah be thinkin' ya be ah needin' ta be ah worryin' 'bout that with us." Harry nods thoughtfully before he turns to T, "But look-it, I be ah findin' our last resort."

T sighs. "Cool."

Wait. Was that disappointment? T fucking drank? Since when? Why? T was all about the constant vigilance.

He couldn't- No. That wasn't right. Not if he was being honest with himself. He just didn't want to picture what the fuck could've happened to T to get him to that point. Not when there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He bites his cheek.

Frollo is dead. Harry killed Frollo. Frollo couldn't hurt T anymore. He reminds himself like a litany. That is until another intrusive thought enters.

He grimaces as he glances at Carlos. But- His chest tightens.

That didn't mean Frollo still couldn't haunt him.

His chest aches at the thought.

T. Fucking T- The protecter. The Shadow. The Ghost. The how-ever-fucking-many- names he went by, had suffered so much so silently.

He slams down yer another door not wanting to deal with the swirl of anger and disgust at war in his stomach.

"Great question brah." David grins at Harry. "Let me know if ya have any more." He offers. "So what you're gonna to want to do is get relaxed T." He turns back to Harry, "And I'm hoping you won't mind, but you or one of your family is going to have to help here. It's going to have to be someone you trust T. Because they're going to have to touch you. A lot. To get you used to it. Then you can start working to undo whatever was done to force your compliance. But you have to be relaxed for it to work. If you come out of that state, you have to be reset. I'd usually suggest meditation but- I'm not sure if that's going to work for you on the isle. But I know you two and your ohana-family, are clever enough to figure something out to help him." He bites his lip. "Assuming it's him who has this problem."

"If it ain'nah bein' him then we just be ah doin' the same with Faustina then?"

Faustina?

His eye drop from the screen to stare at David's worn flip flops.

Faustina.

He takes a slow breath.

That had to be the other part of T.

The girl.

The one he'd held and coaxed while in the grip of his-

Her-

Their?

Whatever!

During the night terror.

Had the pirates actually managed to meet her?

He couldn't imagine T talking about her. Not after all these years.

Not the girl T had protected, had kept secret above all else.

Faustina.

Faus-Ti-na.

Huh.

Was that where T pulled his name from?

David nods. "Exactly."

Harry nods before he turns to T, "So, we can be ah workin' with that, aye? Cause if we be ah workin' ta be ah fixin' it, we don'nah be havin' ta tell Uma, and then I ain'nah bein' ah liar."

"I don't want to be put on lock down again." T sighs, "So, that one."

"Thank you," Harry nods as he rubs T's back, "I were'nah lookin' forward ta havin' that conversation with our Kraken or bein' ah liar."

He would have laughed at transparent relief in Harry's voice if he wasn't so concerned about the two of them keeping something like this a secret. But, he frowns, he couldn't imagine what T would do if he didn't feel safe on the ship either.

He could hear the trepidation, the fear in T's tone. He'd spent half his life locked in a room or escaping it. He sighs. Which was probably the reason Harry was being so open minded about the situation.

"Nice." David grins, "So once they're relaxed, what you're gonna want to do is- Do you mind Jay? It'd be easier to show than tell."

"Oh," He shrugs as he steps closer to David, "Sure."

"Thanks brah." David grins at him, before he steps closer. "In this case, since it's a problem with touch, you're gonna wanna do something like this-"

He watches Harry and T carefully as David demonstrates a couple of different ways Harry could help. Harry's look of surprise at the ease he had with David being so close and touching him, whether it was holding his hand or rubbing his back, made him smile.

Yeah, he'd have been surprised too, but once you cry on another man and he doesn't belittle you for it, you kind of can't help the trust that builds.

He knew T's body language enough to read the disgust and apprehension at the thought of being treated the way David was treating him though.

"T, once you get used to the touch- That's when you can start working on pulling away. It's going to be hard at first, I know, but I think you understand how important this is for your safety."

He furrows his brow when T doesn't seem capable of speaking, "Dude, just remember you're fucking T and you can learn anything." He grabs David's arm and pulls him into a tight hug, almost sighing in relief when David returns it without question, "If I can do this, you can do that."

"Yeah," Carlos offers tentatively as he plucks at the back of his vest uncertainty. "If you can learn to make medicine from things growing on the isle by testing them you can beat that."

He was as grateful for the assist as he was as proud of the pup for just rolling with everything they were discussing. He knew it was difficult for Caros. Usually the boy would spitball a hundred questions to further understand what was happening.

He glances at Mal when she huffs with a roll of her eyes and drops his hand. Smiling in appreciation when she wraps her arms around Ben with a blush, and leans up to kiss him on the lips. She pulls his arm over her shoulder and steps closer to him. "It ain't the fuckin' end of the world."

He chuckles silently at the happy grin on Ben's face before he lightly elbows David to draw his attention to it.

Wait- Was that their first- There was his fearless leader. Doing what needed to be done for one of her own, even if it meant sharing their first kiss.

David looks before he turns back to him, his eyes bright with amusement and a lazy smile tugging at his lips.

Evie bats her eyes, her hand wrapping around his bicep as she steps forward slightly,"Besides, it seems you've already come such a long way if that kiss was any indication." She offers softly.

Huh.

He really thought out of them Evie was going to take this the worst. He knew she'd had a crush on him for several years.

But, leave it to their Princess to point out something obvious. T had been the one instigating that kiss. So on some level, T was comfortable enough with Harry for this to work.

He smiles as his breaths come easier and lesson some of the weight off his shoulders.

It helped. Helped so much, to know T, fucking T, had finally let someone in. How the fuck had Harry, the kid who'd pined for T for years, finally managed to- A pang shoots through his chest when the dots suddenly connect.

Shit.

Harry really saved him.

Like, was the one to go and-

Frollo's death, and Harry's reaction, suddenly made a lot more sense.

"And, I know you might not remember it," Evie offers with a kind smile, "But you always seemed to relax and seemed soothed by me running my hand through your hair and rubbing your back when you weren't feeling well. So, I know you can do this." She softly encourages.

It was when Mal slipped her hand back into his that he realized that his whole pack was leaning on him for support.

They were starting to get good at this. Silent support.

Harry grins at them before he turns to T, "An, if it be ah makin' ya feel better, I can be ah tryin' that when we be ah workin' on me lock pickin' the chains." He chuckles, "Hell we can be ah tryin' this with everyone while they be ah workin' on their fears."

T hesitantly nods.

Huh.

They were all working on their fears? That was-

He smiles. Leave it to the Sea Family to always defy expectations.

They, his pack, would have never spoken, let alone worked on this shit on the isle. It would've been too close to acknowledging weaknesses.

"That be ah good lad." Harry smiles, "Think ya can be ah sittin' nice like on yer own or do I be ah needin' ta keep 'hold?"

T turns to look at him and Harry slowly releases him before he sighs and takes T's hand.

"It be ah seemin' like ya be ah takin' ta Auradon like clams ta the fryer." Harry chuckles, "I be ah feelin' ah mite bad Deez ain'nah gonna be ah gettin' ta see ya." He frowns.

No fucking shit. It would've been amazing to see her too.

To reassure her that he'd gotten her letter. That he viewed her as much as a sister as she saw him as her brother.

All the things he wished he had the balls to put in his letter to her. But those were things that could be used against her if anyone besides her or her gan-Family got ahold of it.

His eyes narrow as he looks around the screen, carefully searching for any sign of the God nearby. Not that it mattered. Nearby or not, he could probably still hear.

And he was the biggest reason he stayed so neutral in the letter.

He bites his cheek, grateful for Deez's uncanny ability to know things without being told. She has to know that he, that his pack, felt the same way about her as she did them, right?

He wished he could ask. But he still wasn't sure of the relationships happening over there.

Senior… What a weird fucking asshole.

He and Harry had worked so hard to keep Deez away from him, his eyes narrow, fuck even T had and yet, here they both were, hanging out with the God.

He takes a deep breath to sooth the building tightness in his chest.

He didn't understand, and not knowing was painful.

But so far… He wasn't killing them? So… Ugh. There was going to be so much for him to unpack later.

He was extra glad David was here, and still his counsellor.

He lifts a brow when T bumps Harry's shoulder, before his hood drops to their hands.

He frowns. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard T so silent. Or seen him so embarrassed. What the fuck had happened to him? He turns back to Harry, reminding himself that it didn't matter. He was safe now. Harry was clearly not letting him out of his sight and he had the rest of the pirates and Deez to look after him.

He closes his eyes. T was okay.

Deez was okay. Harry was okay-

They were all okay.

And if he told himself that enough times, maybe he'd even believe it.

"K." Harry lets his hand go, following him with his eyes as T disappears off screen. "So, Fairest Princess, it be ah lookin' like ya be ah gettin' yer hands on better shit ta be ah craftin' clothes from. Ya'll be ah lookin' sharp like."

"Oh Harry, you have no idea how amazing it is here."

"Aye Princess, ya ain'nah bein' wrong there." Harry grins as he sits forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watches her.

"They have bolts of so many fabrics I don't even know where to start half the time. And the make up! It's just the best. They've got so many different types and colors to pick from that you don't have to rummage through the broken containers to get the perfect color. And the skin care! They've got so many different brands and types it's hard to know which to choose!".

He shakes his head, but can't help his smile. Of course that's what would be Evie's first examples of why Auradon was so much better.

And from the looks of it Harry seemed very content to hang on every single word.

Huh.

Now that he was thinking about it, Evie and Harry did have a bit in common, strange as it was.

He resists a snort, T certainly had a type. Just strange the type was extra, flashy, and fashionable.

But Harry and Evie-

Could they have been friends on the Isle?

He stiffles a groan. Was he starting to finally see what Deez had seen all along.

No wonder she was always pissed at them. He sighs.

"Speakin' o' skin care, yer Tiny Princess be ah spoilin' us somethin' fierce when we be ah visitin' her with Deez. I think they be ah plannin' ah spa day on the ship for Uma, but even Gil be ah likin' how she be ah takin' care o' his hands." Harry volunteers with a smile wide enough to make his eyes crinkle.

He grins appreciatively as Evie claps and jumps excitedly. Harry hadn't needed to soothe her concerns like that. He glances at Mal, relieved to see the small smile instead of her usual scowl when she found out about people outside of their gang knowing such sensitive information.

Not that Evie, Dizzy, or Deez ever kept their relationship a secret.

No one was dumb enough to mess with Dizzy with the two isle princesses at her back.

One could rob you of everything while you smiled, and the other could literally deep fry anyone stupid enough to cross her.

Not the best odds, and everyone knew that.

"Thank you!" Evie beams, "I was so worried about her, I know she gets so lonely in that shop. It means a lot to me that you five are taking care of her. To know she's in such good hands." She holds her hands over her heart. "Thank you for not forgetting about her."

"Aye Beautiful." Harry winks, "We won'nah be lettin' nothin' be ah happenin' to her. Ya be ah havin' me word."

Evie's eyes water as she looks to Harry with so much gratitude it hurts him to look at her. He smiles as he turns back to Harry.

He knew leaving Dizzy behind had hurt her on a level that he didn't really understand. As much as he loved the others, Evie and Dizzy had a relationship like no one else on the isle.

Not like a little sister, but an actual sister.

"And I have the goblin's looking out for Mimi." T offers as he comes back, dropping something in Harry's lap before he perches on the back of the couch, off screen.

He watches Mal as her lips twitch into a smile, holding his breath as he waits for the rest of T's words to register.

Harry chuckles as he looks down, "Ah, that be ah good idea." He looks up over his shoulder as he pats the knee barely in frame.

"What does that mean?" Mal glares.

Yep, there was her famous scowl he'd come to associate with her and T.

"That you have the goblins looking out for her." Mal demands.

"It's not my fault she runs everytime I try to talk to her- After throwing punches or attempting to-"

"You know that ain't what she was saying." He sighs before he looks to Harry.

"Deez did be ah mentionin' ya be ah fair bit paranoid 'bout this happenin' awhile ago." Harry sighs as he searches through a stack of what looked like photos.

"You didn't." Mal stares at the screen in disbelief. "You're still fucking with my mother!? After all this shit?" She rubs at her temple.

"Gil and Deez really miss havin' you around book club C." T responds.

He half chokes on a snort as he drags a hand down his face.

Smooth as a goblin's skin per usual.

Fucking T. He smiles under his hand's grip on his jaw.

"Ya wanna be ah seein' the sword they be ah finishin' for Uma?" Harry asks.

"YES!" Carlos rushes closer to the screen, followed by the rest of the group.

The pirate scoots closer to the screen before he holds up a picture of a beautiful sword that was very obviously Uma's.

He blinks at the intricate design.

That wasn't a sword.

And from everything he'd learned about Harry's captain, he doubted she thought much differently.

"That's so fucking awesome! It came out even better than his drawings!" Carlos exclaims. "It's gorgeous." He grins happily.

"Their swords be ah lookin' good too." Harry holds another picture up, "And don'nah be ah worryin' none Jay, we be gettin' Deez ta be ah workin' with it again." He grins.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good." He nods in approval as Carlos marvels at the giant sword dwarfing Deez.

Deez always hated practicing offense. He barely got her to work on defense.

"That's Deez?" Ben asks in surprise.

He turns to the prince with a grin.

He was so used to Deez's unique features, but Ben? Clearly they'd forgotten to do more than talk about her impact on them. He doubted any of them really thought about it any more- Well except maybe Evie, but that was more about her complexion and whatever.

Damn, but the sight of her made him miss her all that much more.

T and that damn camera. He grins when he notices Carlos snap a picture.

"Yep." He nods when he realizes Ben was thoroughly enthralled, "In all her glory. Try not to fan boy too hard." He laughs at the look on the princes' face.

"Shhh." Ben chuckles as he holds Mal tighter to his side, "I just, you guys haven't really described much about her looks. She's so small, I guess I just thought she was older. And not so, brilliantly porcelain."

Yeah, he couldn't blame him. Deez acted way more mature than the rest of them, most of the time at least.

And her writing definitely made her sound older too.

"That be our Fire Princess." Harry grins proudly, before he pulls out another picture. This one of Gil and Deez laughing as Deez heated up a cup with her blue fire while Gil stretched with the hammer behind his back.

He laughs at the size of Ben's eyes. "Yeah, it's crazy seeing them next to each other isn't it?" He teases.

"He's so- That's Gil right? He's huge."

Yeah. Gil had that effect on people. Especially after all the damn smithing. The kid had always been large, but he'd come so far from being the runt of his family.

He tilts his head to the side when he hears Harry and T whispering, but the only thing he fully catches is "Oh, that's mine, it's to entertain Senior."

Great. That sounded legit. And safe.

Safe as poking a sleeping dragon.

Fucking T.

"Give!" They hear Hades bellow before it's followed by a dry, rolling laugh. "It's a selfie. And she's sleeping."

He grimaces.

Whhhhy?

"Wait until you see the next one." T adds with pride.

He could just picture the shit eating grin that almost always made him want to throttle the kid.

He was glad to see everyone in the room also jumped when he did, especially David, but the God's loud, booming laugh was much louder that time

Fuck. What the hell had T done to earn that reaction? He glances at Mal unsurprised to see how tightly her jaw was clenched before he immediately returns his attention to the screen.

"Yeah, this one's going on the fridge." Hades chuckles as T disappears off the couch. "That's my Firebug."

He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

That was so not approval in the god's tone.

And it certainly wasn't affection.

Just amusement.

Only amusement.

Harry sighs as his annoyed face comes back into focus on the camera.

Oh, he so did not envy Harry. That seemed like a level of stress he wasn't sure he would ever be prepared to deal with.

He smiles when he feels David lightly pat his back, like a small reminder he was there.

Or maybe it was to help him breath.

Either way, he appreciated it.

"Maybe Deez should just send a whole bunch of these to them with her next letter." T plops down on the couch. "I mean, you're gettin' them right, Dragon Tamer?"

Mal snorts, "Oh yeah, he's getting them." She pats his chest as she leans against him.

"And I would love to get pictures." Ben adds with a smile.

He stifles a snort. He bet he would, the prince was obsessed.

"He's got a huge fucking library T! It's just full of her tablets." Carlos pulls his phone back out, "You'd flip and Deez would fucking die!"

Harry grins as he tilts his head to the side, "Ya be ah makin' our Treasure's year with news like that."

"Look!" Carlos shoves the phone at the screen.

"Fuck!" T exclaims, before he blurs on the screen.

"I did'nah be ah havin' any idea she be ah writin' so much." His eyes narrow.

"I don't think she does either." Evie giggles.

"Warning!" He growls as the screen is suddenly a blinding white, but isn't able to keep the amusement from his tone.

Honestly, he was just happy to have T back to acting like himself again.

"Ya be ah gettin' any she be ah writin' on paper yet?" Harry asks as he watches T fan the picture.

He sighs, "Like the one she wrote about herself?"

"Aye, that one. And the other's she be sendin' since then." He looks down at the pictures in his hands, shuffling through them until he holds up a picture of Deez laying on a wooden surface with papers all around her, pouting up at the camera.

Ben smiles, "Well, I'll be doubly on the lookout for them now. Is she only using paper?"

"She's gonna shit a brick." T chuckles as he drops the picture on Harry with a shit eating grin. "It looks like he kept all of them." He snorts.

Ben blushes as he grins sheepishly, "They're fascinating to read."

"Aye?" Harry chuckles as he pulls the picture back, "T, be ah gettin' ah picture o' the prince. Wait until she be ah hearin' that he be callin' her writin' fascinatin'."

"You heard the Hook, Dragon Tamer. Step up so we can get a pic to your ghost writer."

Ben smiles as he steps forward with Mal still held to his side.

"By the by, Mal," Harry chuckles, "do ya be ah huntin' the prince?"

Mal scowls at the screen, as another white flash goes off with an amused chuckle. "Priceless." He could hear the smugness in that smirk.

"He hunted her actually." Evie giggles. "It was the cutest thing ever. You would have loved it."

"Aye Princess, ya be ah knowin' me so well," Harry winks, "I be naught but ah hopeless romantic at me heart."

"With horrible taste." Mal grumbles. "T! You better fucking burn that." She snaps.

"No. Mine. It captured you perfectly." T retorts with another shit eating grin. "Uma's gonna love it."

"I will come back there and end you."

"You set foot back on this shit hole I'll end you." T shoots back, with a concerning amount of conviction.

"Jay, ya be ah wantin' me ta be ah tellin' Deez 'bout your lord o' the feels?" Harry asks.

He blushes, groaning when another flash goes off. "Go for it man." He grins when David slings an arm around his shoulders.

He honestly wanted everyone to know about David. David and Nani, but he didn't want to overload how amazing they were doing here while the rest of them were stuck there.

It seemed shitty.

But out of everyone, he knew Harry, Uma, and Gil would probably enjoy getting to talk with David, and even Deez would have a hard time not opening up to him.

He was pretty sure Deez would think David also had a kind of magic. Like the magic she said she saw in certain places around the Isle.

"Ya be ah mindin' ah picture together then? Since T be ah goin' flash batty."

"T." Evie titters, "You better give me some warning." She threatens dangerously as she checks her makeup in the mirror.

"I value my life, thanks."

He narrows his eyes at the grin in T's tone.

Little liar.

Unless he was starting too-

But seriously, selfies with a waking up Maleficent had him doubting it.

"C, you mind? Deez and Gil would both love one of you."

"Oh, uh, sure- Wait!" He bends to grab Dude, "I forgot to introduce Dude! Gil and Deez are gonna love him."

"Pup, I think ya be havin' a pup in yer hands."

He chuckles at Harry's wide eyed surprise. Of course Harry would be surprised by that.

One of his teasingly favorite pastimes had been sneaking up behind Carlos and barking, once upon a time.

It had been years since the last time, or at least since the last time he'd heard about it.

It was nice to see Harry smile at Carlos' victory in befriending a dog. Like he understood despite his douchebaggery through the years.

But it was nicer still to see Carlos beam back proudly.

"Yeah! He's my friend!" Carlos pulls the furry dog to his chest, "Ben helped me get to know him so I wouldn't be afraid anymore. And he's not even vicious at all. And Evie makes him jackets so we can match."

"Huh." T looks to the prince, before he turns back to Carlos. The screen goes white when Dude starts licking Carlos's cheek as he giggles happily.

"Hey I wasn't ready." Carlos pouts as he pulls Dude closer to his chest.

"Candids are the best." T shrugs, already shaking the photo.

"Selfies are the best." Evie corrects with a stern smile.

"Agreed!" Senior calls from the background.

Huh… He blinks. Getting commentary from Senior was just...Disturbing

As was his agreement. With anything.

Evie eyes widen as she turns to him, "Did the God just agree with me?" She whispers in concern.

"Sounded like it," He wraps an arm around her protectively. "But you might wanna smile be-"

White flash.

"T! What did I say!" Evie stamps her foot.

"It slipped." T responds with unrepentant amusement.

Yep. He knew he knew better.

Fucking T.

He shakes his head as he takes a half step back to continue to watch his pack talk and yell at T. It was a relief in many ways.

As if this was proof that some things never changed. T had obviously gone through a lot of shit, but watching the way he teased and irritated the others made him smile.

And getting to finally admit to Harry that he valued- no- that he loved him like a brother was a weight off his chest. He hadn't realized how scared he'd been he'd never get a chance to say it.

Which was weird since he was also scared of getting sent back still.

It was like his brain was just being super mean to him. Was just constantly shoving all the worst things that could happen in his face like they were already reality.

Was that what counselling was supposed to help with? Help him shut off the voice that made him feel unworthy and terrified of everything that could go wrong?

He smiles when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Of course David would leave the excitement to check on him.

He blinks. Was that something that made him a great counsellor-

Or was this part of why the man wanted him to join his and Nani's family?

"Brah," David smiles, "You've collected one hellova Ohana here."

"You haven't even met three of them." He grins.

"I'm looking forward to it. It's amazing. All of you are. You really know how to pick them brah. You should be proud of yourself." David continues as he squeezes his shoulder.

He furrows his brow as he turns back to the group, watching Carlos flip through pictures on his phone before shoving them into the camera while Harry and T were wide eyed and stumbling over themselves to ask questions.

"Ya know David, I think I am." He chuckles as he looks back to catch David's small smile, "I was so afraid we were going to have to talk to our parents, but this-" He presses a hand to his chest, "Brah, I think I actually feel better. Like I can breath again." He looks back to him, "I mean I'm still worried. But, you were right, they're okay. They're taking care of each other."

David beams down at him with soft eyes, "I'm glad this is what it happened too. You deserved this so much more than talking to your birth parents." He squeezes his shoulder again. "And not gonna lie brah, I'm relieved to hear that yer breathing better. I know how worried you've been for the rest of your Ohana. And this was certainly a pleasant surprise." He chuckles. "Told you if Harry was anything like you they would be."

"You also told me you were good," He chuckles, "so I'm glad I listened."

"That makes two of us." David slings an arm over his shoulder and pulls him closer.

Oh yeah.

This was so much better than the family time he'd been expecting.

Was it because he was actually spending it with people he considered family instead of his own brooding and uncaring father?

The man that hung on Maleficent's every word and wanted nothing more in the world than to find a lamp since he was cut off from his own?

What a way to end such a shitty fucking day.

He wraps his arms tight around David, "Thanks for being here," He clears his throat, "For always being here when we need you, I need you."

"Of course brah." David squeezes him. "That's what ohanas are for. Real ohanas."

Real ohanas-

He liked the sound of that.

Liked the sound and wanted it for not only himself and his pack, but for everyone on the Isle that deserved to be a part of something this amazing.

Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up Bitches!
> 
> We're baaaaaaaaaaack!
> 
> But currently not with a passion.
> 
> Dark is putting it mildly, her life has been the like epitome of the shittiest of roller coaster rides. It's just been a shit show. Covid spread rampantly through her house. Her husband has appendicitis but they can't decide if they can do the surgery or not because he has covid.
> 
> So, sorry if it's been over two weeks that was never the plan. We tried so hard to get it out sooner but legit cluster fuck.
> 
> That being said, any positive vibes and reviews would really help cheer her up. (And me, but not as importantly...)
> 
> Back to the FF.
> 
> JFC, that was so fucking long. Like so fucking long...
> 
> I know. I know.
> 
> 3 chapters covering the same event?
> 
> But seriously? Who didn't need that check in? Fuck knows I did.
> 
> Did you guys enjoy it? Was it what you were expecting?
> 
> It took us a minute, but in the end we found out that Harry's/ Jay's PoV was the only way we could actually write this. It took us several tries, blood, sweat, tears, swearing, and more disagreements than I care to recount to actually get this scene rolling. We were disappointed that we couldn't get Deez, Gil, and Uma in it, but this was the best way for it to happen naturally. For those of you who were wishing D and the Dragon Tamer could've 'met' and talked, we apologize, we really wanted that to be able to happen, but sometimes shit just doesn't work out the way you hope, even when you're the one(s) writing it.
> 
> Alright, though me and Dark would love to ask about a hundred questions for what you guys thought about specific things on this chapter we decided that would be obnoxiously overwhelming so instead…
> 
> Can you guys just tell us your thoughts on this version?
> 
> Annoyed? Happy? Sad? Frustrated?
> 
> We're dying to know what you guys think!
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted
> 
> But, seriously... Some love and support would go a long way for Dark's stress right now. So please, even if it's just positive vibes, or fuck even a flame, she'd love to hear that notification chime.


	3. Core Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants Family!
> 
> Wow, it feels good to be writing these again. I'm still not 100% yet, but I am feeling so much better than I have been.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reached out to us in understanding of the situation, we love you guys and thank you so much for the support.
> 
> Anyway, new chapter! For now we'll be updating on Mondays, we didn't write anything while I was sick so we have to really knuckle down and get this book done.
> 
> But done it will eventually be, and as soon as we feel a little more comfortable we will start posting twice a week again.
> 
> Lots of Love!
> 
> -Dark-

She stares at the screen as it cuts out.

That had been the last thing she had been expecting when they'd been told they were going to have to speak to her mother.

She _so_ wasn't complaining, but still, fuck.

She sighs before she tilts her head to look up at Ben, "So, that was T and Hook."

"Yeah-" Ben blinks before his lips twitch into a smile, "That was pretty awesome," He purses his lips as he tilts his head to the side, "the God made things a little weird, and I have no idea what I'm going to do about getting him a phone. Talk with Zeus maybe?"

She snorts, "Good luck with that." She pats his back. "But honestly I say fuck him." She drops his hand as she steps away, "I have zero clue what the fuck that was," She was still processing everything herself but, "I just know Senior doesn't deserve shit."

Ben bites his lip, "I can't disagree with you on that." He sighs, "But you saw how T- which I seriously understand your hatred of his hood at this point-"

"No shit right? Obnoxious fuck." She shakes her head.

That was one thing she didn't have to process.

What the fuck was T doing? Mother knew he wasn't thinking.

Stealing shit from her mother.

Unifying the goblins.

Whatever the fuck that had been with Senior.

Fucking shitiot was going to give her a heart attack from a sea away. Ugh.

Ben chuckles, "But Had- Senior, Senior didn't seem to care that they were there, or that we were talking to them. I uh, I guess I just had a different expectation."

She bites her lip, so was she. "Ugh." She drops her eyes taking a deep breath. "He's not usually like that." She could feel her headache coming on. She glances at Carlos and Evie in concern to find them still staring blankly at the black screen.

Yep. Definitely a headache. She rubs her temples.

She and Jay were going to have to explain so much.

"I saw Fairy Godmother on my way here, I think she mentioned something about hot chocolate and cookies?" Ben runs his hands over her shoulders before he turns to David and Jay.

Shit. She still had to deal with that shit show from-

"Really?" Carlos's eyes widen, interrupting her thoughts as he inches closer to the door. "I want-" He stops when he gets next to her, lips turned in a frown as he looks her over, "to know if you want cookies."

She's not the only one to snort. "If I want cookies, huh?" She lifts an eyebrow, unable to help her amusement.

Carlos blushes as he looks down and toes the floor awkwardly, "Yeah? Or hot chocolate, cause maybe you like that better."

She shakes her head as she ruffles his hair. Might as well. It might be the last batch she got before what happened with Jane and Audrey in the cafeteria had her ass carted back to the Isle. Stupid hair spell.

She resists the urge to shiver and hates herself for it.

T had sounded so- Like he had the day he'd scared the shit out of her with that threat.

She didn't think he'd actually kill her, but honestly, she wasn't really sure she'd ever seen T pissed. Annoyed, sure. Angry, kinda. A dick, oh abso-fucking-lutely.

But she wasn't sure what the fuck that coldness she'd seen in him was. If it was him pissed, she wanted nothing to do with it.

She never would've guessed- Her eyes narrow.

No. she resists the urge to stomp her foot- She wasn't scared of T. Not that idiot. The dumbass who spent half their time together- Ugh. Had he really always let her kick his ass? She swallows a growl. No. That was just ridiculous. She didn't need a fucking pity kick.

"Come on pup, sounds like Mal's craving cookies." Jay teases as he slips up behind Carlos, ruffling his hair as well.

But she saw the briefest glance, the concerned look in Jay's eyes.

As always, she and her second seemed to be on the same page.

What the fuck was that? T with Senior?

And Harry just rolling with it?

"I could go for some hot chocolate too." Evie walks over to link her arm through Carlos's, "And, well, it sounds like we have a lot to talk about."

She didn't miss the way her gaze leveled on Jay.

But when Evie turns to her, she's stunned by the sadness.

"Well, sounds like I wanted cookies." She answers, ignoring the second half of Evie's comment.

She and Jay were in for it tonight.

She looks up into Ben's concerned Hazel eyes when she feels him run his thumb over her shoulder again.

"Getting to hang out a little longer sounds good to me," Ben nods slowly before he looks over her shoulder and then back to her, "if you're okay with me joining you."

"Yes!" She jumps on the offer so quickly she grimaces.

She so didn't want to deal with the consequences of lying to Evie and Carlos, and there was no way they'd ask their questions with the Prince around.

A hurt Evie was a passive-aggressive Evie, and she was so good at taking it to the next level.

Ben's face lights up as he grins, "Well then."

"If you guys are okay," David softly chuckles as he runs a hand through the back of his hair, "I better get back to my office and let Nani know where I went."

"Sorry," Jay glances at David with a small smile and a nod, "Thanks for the help."

"O'course bruh." David's eyes sweep over all of them. "If any of ya need to talk, ya know how to find us." He grins.

"Thanks, David." Carlos nods.

"O'course iki bruh." David lazily saluted them before he slips from the room, glancing back at them in concern before he disappears.

Great. She breathes out. "Proud of your self-control pup, but go for it."

Carlos beams at her before he bolts from the room, Dude barking excitedly at his heels.

A chill runs down her spine when Evie is the only one to not laugh.

Yeah.

That boded well.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't make himself sick." Evie offers as she walks off without looking back.

Jay rubs the back of his head as their eyes meet for the briefest moment. "Good call…" He calls after Evie.

She takes Ben's hand back and squeezes it before she pulls him with her. He was a Prince, right? So, might as well use him as a shield.

* * *

The hot chocolate and cookies were so not worth it.

That had been intense.

And uncomfortable.

And sitting there with Fairy Godmother asking if they were okay, only to have her correct herself was just weird.

They weren't even Mrs. Potts' cookies. They came from a package.

He sighs as they walk back to their room in silence.

An overwhelmingly oppressive silence.

Like they were back on the isle and he was trying to avoid the twins.

A chill runs down his back as he races ahead to open the door.

Anything to get a break from the looming tension.

He wasn't sure who was going to snap first, but so far he had it narrowed down to Evie and Mal.

Girls.

He sighs again.

Not that he could blame Evie. Or even Mal.

He wasn't sure any of them had been ready to see T like that, though at the time he'd just been happy.

Now he was wondering what he was missing.

"So…" Jay shuts the door behind him with resignation. He glances at Mal as he leans against it.

Mal sighs as she makes a wide berth around Evie to fall to her back on the bed. "Still soundproof."

"Good!" Evie snaps, "Because I have a few choice words for you two," She walks up to Jay and stabs a finger into his chest before she looks over to Mal, her voice rising with every word, "and I would be mortified if anyone else could hear me talking like this!"

He grimaces as he slowly tiptoes behind Evie to go sit on the couch to peek out behind it.

The three of them rarely went at it.

"How could you! How could you know things about T and keep them from us? I thought we talked about this! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do that anymore! That we're a pack and we work together!"

"Evie." Jay sighs as he wraps his hand around her finger, only to have her rip it away.

"No! You don't get to 'Evie' me." Evie glares at Jay, "You don't get to preach shit and not do it."

He shrinks behind the couch.

Oooh.

Evie never swore. Or took that tone. Let alone with Jay.

"I shared my letter from Deez with you, but now that I think about it, you never did. Is that how you knew something was wrong with T?" She stomps her foot. 'What is wrong with T?"

Jay rubs the back of his head as he looks towards Mal.

"JAY!" Evie snaps her fingers in his face.

He's shocked when Jay actually jumps.

"Do not look at Mal!" Evie snaps as she jabs her finger into his chest again, "You look at me and you answer me. What is wrong with T?!"

He shrinks.

Evie was giving out orders. And not over measurements.

This was terrifying.

Jay takes a deep breath and breathes it out before he turns back to her. "It- We didn't want to worry either of you. We didn't understand what was going on or what it meant. We just-"

"But it has something to do with Deez knowing, Ben knowing, and David knowing?"

Jay grimaces, "Well yeah but-"

Evie stomps her foot, "Don't. You. Dare. Fucking 'but' me!" Her finger stabbing into his sternum.

"E, c'mon. We didn't want to talk-"

"OH, I didn't fucking notice." Evie seethes again punctuating each word with a painful ram to Jay's sternum with her finger.

"E, I'd be c-"

Evie turns on her heels her freezing glare, "Don't fucking even Mal. But don't worry, I have plenty to say to you too," She pivots back to Jay, "Please, continue with the fucking obvious."

He watches as Jay shifts under her scrutiny as he cowers behind the couch.

He couldn't recall a single time Evie had ever been this- this

Enraged.

Livid.

Seething.

He felt stupid for thinking Mal was scary.

He glances to the bed to see Mal staring at Evie in shock as she bit her lip in uncertainty.

Yeah. Him too.

"We didn't know how to answer-"

Evie shrieks as she stomps her foot. "Didn't know-" She seethes, "Didn't fucking know? C and I could've fucking helped you fucking know you-you- **You!**!" She bites out as she kicks Jay's shin in frustration

He blinks. Had she really just-

"Fuck," Jay jumps to the left away from her, "Evie we were going to-"

"What- What were you going to do Jay!? Tell everyone in this fucking school before telling the two of us!? Your fucking gang. Your 'pack'."

Jay grimaces as he turns to Mal for help before Evie marches over and grabs him by the chin, "No. Don't look at her, look at me." Evie furiously demands. "We four-" her eyes suddenly water, "we are all we really have." Her voice slips to the barest whisper as she struggles to continue, "We are a family, and you didn't trust us."

He bites his lip.

He hadn't thought about it that way, but as Jay and Mal both look away-

He still didn't believe that.

"You didn't think we could handle what you two were handling," Evie slowly shakes her head, "so you lied to us. You told us you'd explain later-" her voice cracks, "except later never came."

He winces as Jay shifts and bites his lip before he sighs and suddenly pulls Evie to his chest and presses her head against him, "That's not true, and you know it."

He blinks. That was probably the bravest thing he'd ever seen Jay do. And he'd seen Jay do a lot of brave things.

Evie screams into Jay's chest. No words, just pure outrage and-

Sadness?

He bites his lip before he touches the tips of his fingers to his face in confusion, pulling them back wet.

He jumps when he feels arms wrap around him from behind him as the couch sinks.

"We-" Mal pauses as her whole body goes stiff.

He turns to face her before he quickly tries to clean his face, "Sorry-"

"C…" She bites her lip before she shakes her head and presses him to her chest tighter. "Don't…" She drops her eyes. "We never meant to-to hurt either of you." She breathes out softly before her eyes bounce back to where Evie was still screaming and now pounding against Jay's chest.

"I know." He whispers before he hesitantly wraps his arms around Mal, "I uh, I don't fully understand yet, but um, I don't think you guys wanted to hurt us, or didn't trust us."

Mal blinks before her eyes sweep over his face.

He stiffens when she moves suddenly to-

He slowly blinks. Confused.

Was-

Was Mal hugging him?

"I mean, we are a family, and uh-"

What was he supposed to do?

Mal.

Mal was hugging him.

His poor brain refused to move past that realization.

Mal squeezes him tighter before she pulls back. "We are…" She sighs sadly, "We just- We didn't know what to do…"

"That's okay, I don't know what to do a lot of the time." He sighs as his grip on her tightens, "Most of my problems can be solved with Roogle, not that that's helpful, ya know, right now-"

Mal smiles weakly, her eyes brightening slightly.

Maybe in amusement?

"But um, if it's okay to say, maybe next time try asking?"

Mal's eyes flicker to Evie and back, "That… Is probably the smartest thing you've ever said."

He grins up at her before he bites his lip, "I um, well, I can't claim that-" he sighs, "I got it from David."

She smiles back at him before she pulls him with her turning him to rest against her as she leans against the arm of the couch so the two of them could face Evie and Jay, her arms draped over his shoulders.

His eyes narrow.

He didn't hate this but- It was just… Different.

Different, but nice.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder- Was Mal using him as a shield?

"Are you breathing E?" Jay asks as he holds Evie up, "Or are you just exhausted?"

"What do you think." Evie sniffs.

Jay cracks a sad smile before he sweeps her up into his arms and looks around the room. He lifts an eyebrow when his eyes land on him and Mal before he shrugs and walks over so they could join them.

He can't help his look of fear towards Evie as he scrambles backward and further into Mal's chest.

Was she going to keep yelling at them? He shrinks in Mal's arms and ducks into her shoulder.

Jay sighs as he plops down on the couch resting against the opposite armrest, as he holds Evie to his chest. "I'm sorry, I know it's not what you want to hear, but I am."

Evie huffs as she weakly looks up at him, eyes studying his face before she sighs and leans against his chest. "Actually, that's all I really wanted to hear." She sniffs, "That you regret how this was handled."

"I'm sorry too." Mal sighs, as her arms tighten around him. "We fucked up."

"Yeah, you two did." Evie nods, "And I paid the price. My eyes are going to be so puffy now. And my makeup is absolutely ruined. And there is no way you can convince me that was not ugly crying."

He could hear Mal audibly click her mouth shut.

He shifts in discomfort.

This was a first.

"Um…" He winces at the way his voice shakes, "Can we, um…" He scratches at his arm, jumping slightly when Mal places a hand over his and squeezes. He swallows hard, "Can we know what's going on now?" He whispers.

"Yeah," Jay sighs, "So um, my letter, the one Deez wrote… She, um, she knew. Knew that there was something wrong with T." He glances at Mal before his eyes drop to Evie. "Did you two notice how they were acting before we left?"

How they were acting?

"I know Deez was, well I know she dipped for a little, and not to the cove either."

"And T was, agitated and more...Short, than normal," Evie adds.

Jay nods, "A lot was going on, and it was all right before the Howler."

He bites his lip, "They both seemed better though, in the library I mean, when-" He shudders, relieved when Mal joins him.

"Fuck that spider."

He nods. "But um… Yeah, what was wrong with them?"

Jay sighs, "Well, apparently the night she ran out of the hangout, she went to see Yensid."

Evie looks up at Jay, "I was there that night, I don't think I've ever seen Deez look so excited. After the announcement that something big was going to happen."

"We think that was why she went to see Yensid, I mean he was the one who encouraged her to write, wasn't he?"

He nods, "Yeah, he thought having a VK writing king on behalf of others would help."

Evie looks between Mal and Jay, "That's not a secret though." She sniffs as she rubs her eyes.

"No, it's not." Jay nods, "But while she was there we think she and Yensid must have talked about T because in my letter she said that he offered her books about what's wrong with T, but she didn't handle the conversation very well, so she never got them."

His nose scrunches, "That doesn't sound like D."

"We didn't think so either, girl likes to read almost as much as she loves writing," Jay rolls his eyes, "and helping others all the more."

Mal takes a deep breath before she blows it out. "I'm sure you both remember how pissed I was after T made a deal with my mother."

He nods his head. How could he forget always looking over his shoulder and avoiding the hangout?

"Yeah?" Evie agrees with a bite of her lip.

"Well," Mal sighs, "T scared the shit outta me that day. Like, legit…" She drops her head to his for a moment before she lifts it and settles her chin there instead as she gathers him closer. "It wasn't just the deals, or the way he was being such a stupid ballsy fucking idiot with the way he was being so… So, I don't know, fucks to give I guess? Like he didn't care that he was talking so flippantly to my mother and the God of fucking Death."

He could hear her swallow.

"And I uh…" Mal actually whispers. As if she was-

His brow furrows and he found himself too afraid to move. What if it broke whatever was happening right now?

But-

If he didn't know better…

Did Mal actually feel guilt or shame? Cause right now it sounded like a mixture of- He bites his lip as he feels something drop on the top of his head, feeling her shift as she turns away.

He glances towards the other side of the couch for confirmation.

Evie was staring at Mal with concern, while Jay was looking away with his eyes shut.

"It was after when I was-" Mal picks her head up to shake it, "I've never heard anyone so cold. Callous. Let alone fucking T. And I uh… He said some shit. Shit, I should've-" She squeezes him tighter, "Told you all about, but I didn't know how to like… Share it, I guess. But he um, he sounded like he was preparing to die. Like for real… Because he was going to confront his father… He um… T's never- He was scared. And looked so- Lost."

His arms tighten around her's, gripping her arms as if his life depended on it.

This was what they were hiding?

That T planned to do something as dangerous and stupid as confront an OV?

Who did that?

Who wanted that?

"He kept mentioning a she and her. And at the time I didn't catch it but now that we know, it, well it doesn't make sense, but does at the same time. But um… It wasn't 'til I read Jay's letter that it clicked..." Mal trails off.

He feels his back straighten strangely as he tries to turn and look at Mal, "T's a girl?"

"No, he isn't," Evie states staunchly with a frown.

Jay sucks through his teeth with a grimace, "Uh, well T's not."

"Thank you," Evie huffs.

"But T's a second personality." Jay continues slowly.

"What?"

"You heard the name Faustina right?"

"I mean, well, there was a lot being said, but I mean, vaguely…" He looks back at Jay.

"I'm with Carlos." Evie pouts as she looks between Jay and Mal in confusion.

"Faustina is the girl T is protecting," Jay explains as he looks over his shoulder to Mal, "as in, Faustina was there first, and then T started protecting her, like I guess coming out so that Faustina wasn't always trapped in the room or something." He sighs, "We don't actually know everything about this situation though."

Evie blinks as her brow knits even tighter and her lips purse together, "No… No, that-" She shakes her head, "That's not possible."

"See Jay, you got all over me for not believing it, but clearly-"

Mal's small hand flairs in front of his face, gesturing towards Evie.

T being protective made sense.

When wasn't T being protective of someone, or everyone?

But he tilts his head back into Mal's chest to look at the ceiling, sure Mal and Evie had protected him through the years but-

No. Jay said T was a boy.

So T had to be a boy.

Right?

Or was it more abstract?

Like T was a boy-

But Faustina was a girl.

Why wasn't his brain making this make sense?

It made him feel somewhat better knowing that Mal and Evie were confused too. Even Jay seemed lost and they'd known about it for months. He chews on his lip.

Wait. He blinks.

"Is this like a…" He shifts in discomfort. He hated looking stupid. "A David thing?"

Jay's eyes narrow, "Like is this something related to mental health? Or is this something David or Nani can better explain? Cause honestly both."

He bites his lip.

"Right, but back to the gender thing. T is a boy right?" Evie asks tightly. "Right?"

Jay studies her for a moment before he bites his lip.

He lifts a brow in confusion.

Why was Jay amused?

Mal snorts, "Yes, princess your knight stalker is a dude. Apparently," She makes a noise between a snort and a scoff, "He just doesn't have the parts."

Evie closes her eyes as she rubs her temples. "But _is_ a boy." She stresses.

He could understand her confusion, but her conviction bordering on desperation was-

She was usually so much more understanding so what was the-

"For all intents and purposes, yes, E," Jay affirms her.

"Oh!" He looks at Evie. "Cause you, like, liked-liked him for a bit?"

"No. Not like that. I just-" Evie's lower lip pouts as she looks away, "Maybe a little."

Jay coughs to hide his snort as he rubs her back, but Mal straight-up laughs.

He wasn't sure he liked the fact he was sitting in front of Mal anymore.

Not with Evie glaring swords in his direction.

"Oh, shut up you." Evie huffs.

"Sorry E, I just-" Mal struggles behind him, "Yes, T is a boy. From everything we have learned, there's a good chance he wasn't even aware that he was in a girl's body."

He was not a fan of blind sighs. Especially when the sigh was behind him.

"Until he was aware, I guess. He seemed like, really confused. And angry. And lost."

"And that's about the time Deez wrote to me, asking for my help, because she didn't know how to handle what was going on. But she was very worried about T, and just, didn't want him to feel alone."

"But we can all agree T is a boy then?" Evie reiterates.

"E! Yes," Jay rolls his eyes behind Evie's head, "T is a fucking boy."

Evie sighs as she leans against Jay. "So," She frowns as she looks between Mal and Jay, "You two have had…" She shakes her head. "How?"

"David kind of cracked the case more open for us." Jay shifts uncomfortably, "And well, Deez wrote an actual letter about herself to Ben, and it helped line a few things up for all of us, but still not enough to really figure everything out."

"Oh." He blinks, was that the letter he wouldn't let him see?

"We haven't even gotten to read that yet." Mal pouts.

"Really?" Evie asks in surprise. "So, Ben is keeping secrets too?" She shakes her head.

"No!"

He couldn't help the jump.

"He just- Like-"

"David suggested that we take it slow with that letter, because she wrote a lot of personal things about herself, as if she was trying to apologize about not introducing herself sooner." Jay finishes for her. "And, David and Ben agreed that it was a hard letter to read. But, any of us can, we just have to do it with David or Nani."

"Oh," Evie sighs, "I see."

"Huh." He frowns. How bad was it? He bites his lip, "But, you guys are gonna read it right?"

"Well yeah, we just wanted to talk about it with you two first," Jay says softly. "We just didn't know how, not when we were so concerned and confused ourselves. Which again, sorry. But neither of us, uh... Swallowed it well-"

"More like choked," Mal snorts derisively.

"But David and Nani both know about what we've been going through trying to look into this," Jay continues, "and I gave David permission to talk to you guys about anything we talked about related to it, if it'll help."

"Of course it will." Evie nods firmly. "Now we can all work on it and support each other together."

"I would feel better having that," Jay says slowly as he hugs Evie to him.

He tilts his head to the side before he hesitantly raises his hand.

"Yeah pup?"

"Uh um… Random question." He turns to Mal before he settles his eyes on Jay, "Does it like have a name?"

"Spli-

"Why?" Mal interrupts.

He turns and looks up at her, "Because I want to know?"

Mal purses her lips before she looks to Jay. "He's gonna roogle it."

Jay exhales, "I'd rather you roogle it with us or with David man, but not alone, k?"

"Why?"

"Dude, no one should be alone when they read about this, more specifically what can cause it."

"Why?" Evie asks this time, "What causes it?"

"Trauma." Mal spits out, making Jay close his mouth on whatever explanation he'd been about to offer.

"Okay?" He blinks, "But what type of trauma?"

"The kind of Trauma that requires David or Nani to help understand it."

"You are talking us in circles and I don't appreciate it." Evie frowns, "We all care about T, and we talked about this. No more secrets."

Jay closes his eyes before he lets his head fall back to rest on the arm of the couch, "You know how we all have things that happen at home that we don't want to talk about?"

"Of course," Evie furrows her brow.

"Well, you're asking us to talk theories about what could have happened to T and Faustina to cause this."

"Oh." Evie shifts in discomfort.

"And I wouldn't want to do that to any of you, so it feels, wrong to do it to T."

"That makes sense…"

He nods, "But the name?"

Jay sighs without picking his head up, "Split Personality it's a Dissociative Disorder."

Oh. Like depression and anxiety. Psychology just hit things right on the nose. "That's why you two went to that tent?"

"Not that it was super helpful." Mal pouts, "It's hard to ask the right questions when you don't know what the right questions are."

"Yeah, David has been a lot more helpful," Jay admits.

"So has Nani." Mal agrees.

Evie tilts her head to the side as she looks between Mal and Jay curiously before she blinks several times. "I see. That's… Good to know."

He smiles tentatively at Evie. That was, he nods slowly, at least she wasn't mad anymore. He sags with relief into Mal.

"That's a good pup," Mal whispers just loud enough for him to hear as she lifts one of her hands to run her hand through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,
> 
> So, that was a chapter.
> 
> What did you guys think about E's response? Was anyone expecting her to lose her shit like that?
> 
> And speaking of E, how did you find that scene where she and C figured out T was a girl?
> 
> Anything you would have liked to have seen with this chapter?
> 
> Feedback always helps!
> 
> I think I'm usually more entertaining than this but I'm just drained. Sorry.
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted
> 
> Any questions?


	4. Tip-Toeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants!
> 
> So, not going to lie... I forgot it was Monday until my phone reminded me I have a delivery coming in today... Monday the 14th...
> 
> X.x
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, things are starting to get better in the Dark house, Twisted house too. Which is great because Christmas is coming and dates don't care if you're sick or feeling overwhelmed.
> 
> But anyway, back to the story...
> 
> We saw the fall out of What a Rip Ohana Style amongst the Core Four, now we're jumping over to see how David handles all the new information about the VKs still on the Isle.
> 
> Lots of Love, Health, and Safety everyone!
> 
> -Dark-

Well, that had been… enlightening.

A true look into the lives these kids tried so hard to downplay, except when they had no choice but to face the ugly reality of their upbringing.

He rubs the back of his neck.

Kai.

If he felt drained after that interaction… How was Jay's pack taking it?

There had been so much information exchanged in such a short amount of time. So many nuances to pick up on.

He had wanted to call Nani so badly, but he couldn't force these kids to talk about it with them. And they had looked so-

Confused. Angry. Lost. Frustrated. Happy. Relieved. And a swell of other emotions that must've been not only exhausting but overwhelming as well.

Though despite that, Kai help him, it was still better than the alternative.

At least they'd gotten some questions answered, even if it brought more to the forefront.

If they'd been forced to talk to their- ugh. Birth parents, and he barely wanted to call them that.

He takes a deep breath.

If he were being honest with himself, he was torn.

He wanted to talk to them so badly after that exchange, but he also needed time to dive into it himself. Think about it, and unpack it.

He was so glad Jay had the foresight to text him.

Was glad that he could see for himself, albeit minutely, what the Isle was really like.

Time to figure out how to help them.

But most importantly, he walks through the door to their beach house, he was glad it hadn't been a session.

Not a real one.

If anything it had been an insightful glimpse into these children's lives.

He looks around the room, finding Hiro hunched over the computer, Lilo over her laptop, and Nani waxing one of their extra boards, before he walks over and plops on the couch with a sigh.

"Glad you made it home." Nani frowns as she looks up, "You fix the Snafu?"

"No kiddin' Ipo." He shakes his head. "An' not even a lil'." He places a hand over his eyes.

Lilo frowns as she rolls her chair over to the back of the couch, "You're taking some serious deep breaths there, nui brah."

He looks up to find her multi streaked hair falling into her face as she leans over to look at him.

Hiro hits a key before he turns in his chair to look at him, "Yeah, no kiddin' who kicked your ass?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"Seems like Auradon thought it would be a good idea to have the kids get the opportunity ta be talkin' to their parents-"

"You've gotta be shittin' me?" Hiro growls as he looks back to him with an incredulous look, "They forced Chibi-chan to talk to that bitch he's forced to call a mother?"

"Don't go lolo." Lilo takes a deep breath, "But seriously, it feels like half of this place wants to send them back because of their parents, and the other half wants to pretend that they came from loving homes. Kokami, how can they ever feel like they have even ground to stand on?"

"Ya, you ain't jokin' iki lolo." He shakes his head, he sighs, "But yeah, it wasn't their parents who showed up."

Nani's eyes widen as she sets the board aside and shifts to sit closer to him, "Can we talk about it?"

"Technically wasn't a sesh, so I think it's all smooth surfing." He nods.

"Who showed up then?"

He snorts, "Harry an' T."

"T like-" Nani bites her lip.

"Yeah, that one."

Lilo and Hiro look at each other before they both roll their chairs over to the coffee table, "Kay, get ya can't talk 'bout part of it, but better whoever the fuck those two are right?" Hiro asks as he leans his elbows against his knees carelessly.

"Oh, no doubt about that." Nani nods, "It's the difference between their Villain parents and friendly faces."

"Oh." Lilo tilts her head to the side. "Well, there's something at least."

"Hai," Hiro nods. "But-" He looks at him expectantly.

"It answered some questions. Left a fuck ton more. And left them iki brahs a bit concerned, but relieved."

Hiro snorts, "Conflictingly complex much?"

"Ya ain't wrong brah." He grins.

"How did Harry and T get the phone or computer?" Nani asks as she takes his hand and absently starts rubbing his palm.

"Apparently T-" He chuckles, "Intercepted the package by way of goblins."

"No shit." Hiro lifts his brow.

"Carlos has mentioned T a few times while we were hanging out." Lilo smiles, "The one that likes shadows and large black hoodies, right?"

He snorts, "It's all I could see of that one. Not that Harry wasn't rockin' one too." He turns to Nani with a grin, "Mal seems to think he's starting a cult."

"Mal would worry about that." Nani chuckles.

"Girl likes to be in charge." Lilo snorts, "I like her."

"You would," Hiro slings an arm around his wife and rolls her closer.

"He ain't wrong spoon voodoo-er." Nani snorts.

"I haven't done that in years." Lilo waves her sister off.

Hiro snorts, "Lil' liar."

"Art critics are hardly human," Lilo frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest, "and definitely don't count."

"Of course they don't," He shakes his head.

Lilo would think that.

"So, what were they like then?" Hiro asks. "Chibi-chan's mentioned both."

"Has he ever mentioned someone named Senior or Hades?" He slowly breathes out.

"Ya mean the 'god'?" Hiro snorts, "No."

"Well, he was there too." He leans back to rest a hand on his forehead. "Since they were in his temple."

"Huh." Nani frowns as she lets his hand fall to his side and instead pulls one of his feet into her lap.

"Right?" He grins at her as he moves to lean against the armrest with a contented sigh. "Thanks Ipo." He shakes his bread, "I've never met a full Olympian in person."

"I just make their tech." Hiro shrugs, "Heard they're as huge as they are cocky though."

"Yeah, that-" He shakes his head, "that checks."

"Prick, then huh?" Lilo snorts.

"Obnoxious. Full of himself. Definitely has narcissistic tendencies, if not a full narcissist. Broody as he was moody. Prone to entertainment that puts others in danger. Loved the sound of his own voice, and enjoys making commentary and" He narrows his eyes, "Power plays that are- He was really insecure."

He takes a few deep breaths as Nani finds a sore spot.

Hiro lifts an eyebrow, "No shit."

"Cocky, not confident and hyperly over-compensating." David nods.

"Huh." Lilo shrugs, "Guess even gods are flawed. Who knew?"

"Oh, for sure," He nods, "But for some Kai only knows reason, he was completely fine with those kids being there in his temple, and hates-" He breathes out, "Or at least is disgusted by kids being raped."

"How the hell did that topic come up?" Lilo's brow furrows in disgust.

"Ya for fuckin' real?" Hiro lifts his brows, "I mean, I guessed but-" His face twists into disgust and indignation, "The fuck brah." He takes a deep breath.

He shares a look with Nani who frowns.

"Did it come up in the video?" Nani lifts a brow.

He nods, "Right," He sighs, "He decided to share, thank Kai vaguely, T's life story and proceeded to go off on a rant about what he was plannin' to do once he was back to rulin' his domain, cause as I stated, narcissist."

Hiro's lips curls, "This place is so fucked up." He crosses his arms. "Ugh."

"God of Death huh." Lilo frowns as she looks over her shoulder to the window, beyond it to the slowly fading light kissing the waves breaking on the beach.

"Ya," He frowns. "It was lolo." He runs a hand through his hair. "Everything I've heard 'bout the olympian has painted him in a completely different light but-" He sighs.

It was complicated.

On one hand, he knew what the god had done to his daughter. The torment he'd put her through. The emotional and mental abuse. That much at least was clear from the letters. Her suicidal thoughts hadn't come from nowhere.

And he'd bet his best board that the god was a large portion of that.

On the other hand. Ugh.

Was he looking out for those kids? At least on a level?

If so why?

From everything he knew- It just didn't make sense. Unless there was a serious change in the god's morality. But what could've caused that in such a short amount of time?

It bothered the shit out of him.

But-

Still, he runs a hand over his face. It was more than what they could do from here.

That thought alone was enough to tear at his chest.

How many of those kids had been tortured like that.

"Wait, that means that the disgusting fuck who-" Hiro growls as his fists clench in his hoodie pocket. "He's gotta be dead right?"

"Aye, iki Brah." He frowns. Which brought up another slew of problems.

Did these kids have to kill often?

He never picked up on it in any of their counseling sessions but- he chews his lip.

There was still so much he didn't know.

So much Jay and his pack kept close to their chest.

He'd known that Deez had accidentally killed but- Had the other's been forced to kill in order to protect themselves and those they cared about?

His heart slams in his chest at the thought.

They definitely fought as if they could.

"That doesn't sound good." Nani breathes out calmly.

Though her grip on his arch was anything but calm.

It happened so slowly he hadn't noticed, but because he knew his wife so well he could tell they were on the same page.

She'd worked out the same conclusion.

He struggles to breathe through the painful pressure until he hears a pop.

"It's okay." He holds up his hands to ward off the apology already on Nani's lips.

Hiro lets out a huff of breath as he swivels in his chair to glare in the direction Lilo had just been looking in.

"Ya know, Ben was trying to explain how all this United Kingdoms business works, and what the hang-up is with getting more of the VKs over-"

"Old cunts and twats afraid of children is how it fucking works," Hiro growls.

"That's not a strong opinion at all." Lilo rolls her eyes as she turns to Hiro before she frowns and shrugs, "But I guess that's fair. Queen Leah was not even in the top million of the nicest people I've ever met."

Hiro lets out another huff, "Stupid old fucking bitter ass bitch can go fuck herself with that fucked up rhetoric of hers." He makes a lewd gesture. "Fuckin' kids are bein' fuckin'-"

"Hiro. No need to reform horrific images we're all already seeing to prove a point." Nani sighs.

"Right." Hiro swivels back to them with a scowl, mumbling something about treason and chibi-chan under his breath.

He shakes his head.

Hiro.

He'd gotten used to Lilo's husband's temperament and righteousness, but he'd never seen the younger man work up into a frenzy so quickly.

Not that he could blame him.

He'd never been a violent person but the temptation to knock some heads together was tempting.

"Out of session-" Nani states firmly before she continues, "Evie and Carlos have talked about Senior a couple of times, and about the deals he loves making. Could that be all this is, this protection he's giving the kids? A deal?"

"Would make more sense than anything else I've been able to come up with." He lets out a deep breath.

A deal.

"Though that leads to the question, what exactly he got out of that deal?" He runs another hand through his hair.

Nothing good, he was sure of that.

"I'd make a deal with the damn god if it meant those kids being safe from that bull shit-" Hiro grumbles before he turns back to them. "Three calls. Three calls and we could just go to war with Auradon-"

"NO!" He shouts, joined by the sisters.

"Hiro," Lilo shakes her head, "Think about the repercussions. What do you think would happen to the four?"

Hiro lifts a brow, "That the US would take them as refugees." He grumbles. "What's the point of getting this high, and not throwing the weight. It's not-"

"But think of what that could do to Carlos. How he handled that situation with Leah. He'd be beyond consolable if a war was started on their behalf." Lilo runs a hand through her hair. "I get it my Tsuki but we can't just run in headfirst. Those kids, both the ones here and on the isle- Their lives are difficult enough, don't you think, without adding a war?"

Hiro's silent for a moment before he lets out a grunt of frustration.

He lets out a sigh of relief.

He could get it. He really could.

Now that they'd become interwoven with the politics and care for these kids, they had to proceed with cautions.

"We'll just have to keep reading the laws of each kingdom and the laws of Auradon until we find something, and trust that Prince Ben and his family are doing the same."

Hiro takes a deep breath, "Fine." He grumbles. "I'm in the middle of making an algorithm for the laws. And once we get better profiles of the kids and-" He snorts, "One's for the those willing to take on the isle kids- It'll be easier to place them once we get them outta that shit hole."

"Luck with that iki brah," He presses his fingers to his temples, "at least where laws are concerned."

"Yeah I know, but even if we're able to narrow it down, it'll make it easier." Hiro pulls out his phone, "Add to that, my team of lawyers." He shrugs. "It's better than nothing. But ya ain't wrong. The laws here are a fuckin' shit show."

Lilo rolls her eyes, "Understatement-" "But, I meant they are still working to combine several different types of governments under one overseeing government, I hope no one thought that was going to be easy."

No kidding.

Twenty years of union versus thousands of years of individual laws for these kingdoms was enough to make his headache.

"We need to find Auradonians on our side." Nani sighs.

"Well, we know of at least two." Hiro smirks, "Those two chicks, Esmeralda and Megara, were pretty forthcoming with their opinions. That and the Prince and Queen Belle. King's eh. Which is bullshit."

Lilo reaches over and pulls Hiro's chair closer to hers. "We don't know much about the King because we haven't talked with him, remember how easy it is for first impressions to be bad?"

"Right," Hiro sighs before he turns back to him and Nani. "Ben's mentioned a library full of correspondence with one of the kid's over there. Anything ya'll can share 'bout that, or it counselor hush-hush?"

"Deez. And-" Nani tilts her head to the side, "well, I know Ben and Mal are getting several of them published to try and sway the public opinion, so I believe this falls under sharable."

Hiro taps his fingers against his arms as he falls silent.

"Good," Lilo nods, "I was already planning on my next few pieces surrounding the four, some actual isle PoV wouldn't be bad to help with the press."

He can't help his smile, "You talked to them first right?"

"I talked to Mal," Lilo tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Artist to artist. I'm going to get some of her art into the next magazine. Girl's amazing with spray paint and her sketches are next level."

"I know she'd like that." Nani smiles, "Especially after everything that happened at the school, give her the chance to show off her actual skills."

He turns to Nani and nods, "Ya know what happened? She seemed agitated, well more agitated than normal. I thought it had to do with T, but..."

"She talked to me in confidence, but I am aware of more." Nani nods before she switches to his other foot.

"Noted." He smiles before he turns a critical eye to the silent Hiro.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned.

A quiet Hiro was a thinking Hiro. And with the topic of discussion- He was leaning towards creatively reckless.

He sighs with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you're thinkin' brah, run it before acting." He pleads. "We can't afford impulsiveness."

Hiro waves him off. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm not gonna put Chibi-Chan and his pack at risk. Just thinkin' of ways to expedite this process."

He shares a look with Nani.

"Isn't there an inter-galactic conference you need to worry about coming up?" Nani asks.

"Yeah," Hiro sighs. "But that doesn't mean this doesn't need addressing."

Trust Nani to remember things like that.

"You're so not wrong," Lilo smiles before she rests a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "but think how excited Carlos would be to go to that with you."

Hiro immediately perks up at that. "True." He grins. "Chibi-chan would probably love that, and kid needs something to look forward to."

"Best introduce him to uncles first. Jumba, Plealey, and Gantu would be a… Gentle way to introduce him to what he'd be walkin' into brah." He adds with a frown.

Carlos was a skittish one.

And as much as the boy might lose his shit, he couldn't imagine him not being set on edge by that many aliens.

There were still plenty that did that to him.

"Hai." Hiro nods, "That's probably a good idea. I'll talk to him once the adoption is finalized."

Lilo snorts, "Don't forget Stitch."

"So take it slow." He cautions.

"Yeah," Hiro scratches the back of his head. "Fair. That's probably gonna be a lot for Chibi-chan to take in."

Nani nods before she bites her lip for a moment. She turns to him, "You called Bubbles in right?"

He blinks before he quickly brings his finger to his nose.

Nani snorts, with a roll of her eyes, "Really mature."

"Oh come on Nani," He gestures wildly with his arms, "He likes you better."

"He does." Nani nods even as she crosses her arms, "But you need to work on your professional relationship with him. He likes you well enough off hours."

He pouts as he sinks further into the couch, "He only barely tolerates me because I'm patient and good with kids."

"Tch," Hiro snorts, "Then get your shit together, man."

He turns to glare at Hiro, "Are you really one to talk?"

"Geniuses and artists do better under chaos." Lilo sticks out her tongue at him.

"I'll have you know-"

"That they're not wrong?" Nani lifts an eyebrow.

"That I am super organized now," he pouts more, "is what I was going to say."

Nani narrows her eyes at him, "You didn't."

He has the decency to blush as he looks away, "I mean, I didn't mean to. But it happened, and after he worked so hard on it I feel bad every time I even think of just tossing something in the bag now, so it's still organized."

Nani rolls her eyes, "Well," She sighs, "That's- He is going to be our nephew soon enough, and I guess I can't complain about the results still." She glares.

"He's thoroughly entertained by it," he smiles hopefully, "if that helps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> I know Twisted normally does this part, but she's been very busy this past week with work.
> 
> So I'll give it my Dark best...
> 
> How was David's reaction to being part of that video chat?
> 
> What did you think of his Ohana's reaction?
> 
> Did this chapter have a good amount of laughs for you?
> 
> We know it's easy to get sucked into the way the VKs look at everything and all the obstacles that they face. So for us, this chapter was important because we really wanted to remind you guys that Isle of the Lost life might be normal for those stuck under the barrier, but it's not okay with characters who are not part of the system.
> 
> Don't worry, next week we get to see Ben process the video chat with his Mom and Dad.
> 
> Let us know what you thought of the chapter, and please ask if you have questions. We love getting feedback to improve the story and our writing.
> 
> We look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> Lots of love, (again) :)
> 
> -Dark-


	5. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants!
> 
> I hope everyone's holidays are going well. Not gonna lie, the Dark and Twisted houses could use a little magic and wonder right now.
> 
> Moving on...
> 
> You guys ready for Ben's point of view about that video chat? And who do you think he'll go talk to?
> 
> Only one more chapter to go before we put 2020 behind us.
> 
> We look forward to hearing from you all at the end of the chapter. Seriously. Every time our phones alert us to a comment or review we dive like wild animals to read them.
> 
> Imagine that before you x out of the chapter. You too could be responsible for a series of hilarious hijinks where Twisted and I narrowly evade injury in our excitement to connect with you guys.
> 
> Think about it :)
> 
> Lots of love and-
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Happy Hanukkah ! (Sorry guys, I know this passed us by, but I hope it was beautiful and connecting in every best possible way.)
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Happy Winter Solstice!
> 
> Happy Monday!
> 
> -Dark-

Things could have been so much worse. Damn the stipulation that VKs get screen time with their families every Parent Weekend.

The first thing he was doing once he got back to his office was drafting a revision to the agreement.

It was one thing for it to be available.

Another entirely for it to be something forced on the VKs once they were here.

It could have been so much worse.

And the worst part was knowing that he still didn't have the full depth of how much worse it could have been.

He sighs as he parks his car and finally loosens his white-knuckled grip from around the steering wheel.

He hated leaving the group after that, especially Mal.

His forehead drops to the steering wheel.

Especially after the day she'd been having.

Coming back to the school completely exonerated by the crown should have been enough.

He takes a deep breath.

No. He wasn't that naive. It wouldn't have stopped the rumors.

Or the fear of the unknown individual, or more likely group, who would be so desperate to get his friends sent back to the Isle.

Or worse, were willing to kill.

If the group simply wanted to scare them into leaving there were a million other ways.

But guns?

Guns sent a very vivid message.

He shakes his head before he sits back in his seat and unbuckles.

There was nothing he could do about that right now.

But that only left him with the fact he hated leaving Mal after that intense conversation and the following tension between the group.

Still, he knew better than to go against her wishes.

Best he could do, and did do, was express that he wanted to stay with her, but he also understood that she needed some space.

Her small, sad smile had been enough to let him know it was the only call he could have made.

It hurt, but at the same time it made him feel more connected to her. Made him happy to know he understood her well enough to know what she needed.

He slides from his car before he can think too much about his next step, leaning heavily on the fact he felt good about giving Mal space to do her own thing with her pack.

They had a lot they needed to talk about.

So, with Mal and Jay talking with Evie and Carlos, he found himself with his own unpleasant conversation that needed to happen.

He chews his lip as he looks up at the doors.

They'd always been tall, but they'd never been so looming before.

He sucks in a breath before he lets it out in a slow exhale.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to them.

He just knew he needed to speak with them.

He knew that the council was putting up one piece of red tape after another when it came to bringing more kids from the Isle here.

He was getting stonewalled at every turn.

He wasn't sure what the adults were so afraid of, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disgusted by their unfounded fear of the VKs.

And after that conversation-

That bittersweet conversation.

He just- He lets out a low growl before he takes another calming breath and shakes his head before he finally raises his fist and knocks.

"Enter." He hears his father call out, his voice gruff and hard.

He was obviously having a bad day.

At least he wasn't alone in the club.

He takes a deep breath before he opens the doors.

"Dad," He nods before his lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile, "Mom." He greets as he closes the door behind him. "Do you both have a minute?"

Adam lets out a sigh of relief. "Of course son," He gestures to the seat next to Belle. "You just missed Queen Leah."

"Ah." No wonder his father was in a mood.

He walks over to sink into the chair next to his mother before he takes a deep breath and sighs, "I assume that went," horribly, if he dared to be honest, "in a direction."

"That's one way to put it," Belle grumbles.

He lifts his brow.

"Shh, darling. It could have been-"

Belle's glare silences Adam. "I dare you to say worse."

Adam clears his throat, "So, son, how can we help you?"

He looks between them, "Do you remember putting a clause into family day where Mal and her friends had to speak with their parents?"

Adam blinks as Belle closes her eyes.

He grimaces as he hears his mother counting under her breath.

That never boded well.

"I may remember something of the sort…" Adam admits hesitantly as he leans back with a sigh as he eyes Belle with apprehension. "The council thought it would be less jarring for them if they could-" He closes his eyes, "The meeting was today wasn't it." He sighs heavily as he takes his glasses off and starts cleaning them.

Belle turns to him with concern. "How was it?" She asks trepidation coloring her tone.

"Well…" He takes a deep breath. "It would seem the package got intercepted." He can't help the twitch of a smile.

As dark as the news was from Harry, T, and the god- He couldn't deny it was better than the alternative. Even if it did bring up a plethora of concerns and questions.

"What?" Adam asks as his brow furrows.

He grins at Belle, "T."

His smile widens at his mother's bright eyes and amused smile as it tugs at her lips.

"What does a beverage-"

"No, not tea dear. T. He's one of the kids on the isle." Belle corrects him. "The Shadow." She whispers excitedly, before her eyes are back on him- "Does that mean you got to meet-"

He shakes his head, "No, no H-"

Adam's eyes narrow. "Do a lot of these children not have names?"

"Well _Dear,_ if you ever read the letters that were addressed to you, you'd know who H is, and you'd also know that no, most of the children on the Isle of the Lost, _Lost_ being the keyword in that title, do not have what many would consider normal names."

Adam grimaces at Belle's tone.

"So," Adam clears his throat, "this T intercepted a package meant for Maleficent." He laces his fingers in front of himself as he leans forward.

That was good. It was rare his father was intrigued by something dealing with the isle. Interested.

Not to say his father was callous about the situation.

He could acknowledge, if nothing else, that his father's hands were often tied on the situation. As King of such a new collection of Kingdoms, it was easy to let things slip.

Still, this slip up was costing a lot of kids basic necessities.

"Stop chewing your lip dear," Belle takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Right," He nods, "Sorry." He turns back to his father. "Yes, T was able to get the package. It would seem several of Maleficent's goblins have chosen to follow him in her stead. Mal has mentioned in passing that she'd started a faction within their community and T picked up the mantle in her absence."

"Impressive." His father 'hmms'. "Who is T descended from?"

He shifts in discomfort.

"Deez thought he was an urchin for a long time, but recently they all learned that wasn't the case."

"Interesting," Adam raises a brow. "So…?"

"Frollo." He sighs.

Adam leans back in his seat, dropping his glasses to his desk before he rubs a hand across his forehead, "Would that be why you had questions about Esmerelda the other day?"

"It would." He responds slowly.

From the corner of his eye, he sees his mother look between him and his father in concern. "You both know I detest missing things, and I am." Her pitch rises to a far too pleasant tone, "Who would like to fix this?"

He takes a deep breath. "T um, T has a unique problem. Unique to his situation. Unique to his um, upbringing-" He frowns as his eyes lower to his lap and he finds himself staring intently at his clasped hands resting there. "And I only know about it because I was there when Jay looked up the information about T's OV, original villain. And then later I was allowed to sit in on a counseling session because," he swallows hard, "because I received a difficult letter from Deez. And to make sense of a few things, David offered to help me talk about things in the letter with Jay and Mal. Which lead to a few discoveries."

He shouldn't feel like he couldn't talk to his parents about this.

He trusted them. Had always trusted them.

So, why was this so difficult?

He resists the urge to fidget as he feels their intense stares.

"Which were…" Adam prompts gently.

"Whatever they are Ben, I assure you it isn't anything we," Belle shoots a glare at Adam, "will judge, and it won't alter our opinions on the matter. You know we both support you in this." She squeezes his hand again.

"I know that," He quickly assures her, "It's just that-" He frowns, "I don't know, it feels like I'm-" He sighs as he drops his eyes to his lap.

He wasn't sure why, but it felt like a betrayal of trust for some reason he couldn't place. Was it because of how T had reacted about his information being shared so freely?

His eyes narrow.

And- He takes a deep breath, was T really a girl? The thought was still foreign to him.

If he'd ever questioned mental illness before, which he hadn't, nothing was more proof than that slap in the face-

But maybe that's what this was, the fact he was still reeling from all the new information?

He squeezes his mother's hand in kind.

He was going to have to face way worse in the coming years though wasn't he? Learn how to compartmentalize his feelings on personal matters. To talk about and tackle hard topics.

He sighs before he looks up again, "T has split personalities."

"Oh," Belle's brow furrows as several emotions quickly pass over her delicate features.

"Yeah, and, well, a lot of questions about what happened after Mal and the other's were freed from the Isle-"

Because that's exactly what it was at this point. Mal and her pack had been freed by his invitation.

"Which did I tell you, that they thought they were summoned here?" He frowns. "Not invited."

"No, Sweety, you didn't tell us that." Belle squeezes his hand before she looks back to Adam, her eyes narrowing when she sees him thumbing at his phone.

She delicately clears her throat.

Adam jumps, as his eyes sweep to them. "I was listening." He responds too quickly.

"Mhmm." His mother's glare softens as she turns back to him, "So, what made them believe they were summoned?"

"It's what Maleficent told them." He frowns, "They had to leave behind two members of- Two of their friends."

"Who? Deez always wrote that Mal's gang was the four of them."

"Actually, Deez and T." He sighs.

Belle's eyes widen, "Deez and the shadow were part of Mal's gang?"

"Apparently it happened within the last couple of months, but they'd always been friends. They just weren't part of their pack until recently." He sighs, "But they were left behind, and there were consequences."

"What kind of consequences Ben?" Belle asks tightly, squeezing his hand again as Adam frowns thoughtfully.

"It- um," He clears his throat, "Deez had to go into hiding, due to Maleficent trying to hunt her down, where as T-" He swallows.

Yeah, he should've waited to have this talk after talking to David. "T confronted-"

"I think, sadly, I can see where this is going." Adam sighs as he scoops his glasses from the desk and slides them back on.

Belle frowns as she looks between the two, "Ben, you mentioned T had split personalities- Is he," She lets out a resigned sigh, "The younger one?"

He bites his lip, "He's the protector." He sighs, "Faustina is, the original, I guess is the best way to say it?"

"I see," Adam steeples his fingers as he leans back in his seat with a firm frown, sharing a brief look of concerned look with Belle.

I see.

He frowns. Aka, that took me off guard and I need time to gather my thoughts for a moment.

He closes his eyes.

Did he make the wrong call?

Should he have just kept quiet?

Had he just ruined T, Faustina's chances of ever leaving the Isle?

"The shadow has always protected the kids that needed help." The words, the defense starts spilling from his lips, "Deez wrote about that a lot, even though he wanted to remain anonymous-"

Adam's snort helps break the tension, "Can't be much more anonymous than Shadow."

"I'm sorry," He blinks, "Did I just, read this wrong then?"

"If you think for a moment this changes our stance on your first decree, then yes." Adam smiles tightly, "However, I did mention this would never be easy Ben. And this brings a whole new range of arguments and questions. Who else knows about this? And do we know if others also-" He glances at Belle, " _suffer...?_ With this illness?"

"As far as I know, no one. And, apparently, Deez only figured it out recently, like right before Mal and the others came, recently." He supplies "She wrote to Jay asking for help with it before they left, only he didn't find the letter until they were already here."

"Oh," Belle frowns, "That must have- Poor Dear." She breathes out sadly. "That's a lot of weight on these children's shoulders." She shakes her head before she turns to Adam expectantly.

"I know Dear," He sighs as he leans forward and rests his elbow on his desk to rub his temple.

He closes his eyes to keep from smiling.

Even from a sea away, and unbeknownst to T, he was managing to give another leader a headache.

"I know a lot is going on right now Dad. And I know everything that happened right before Family Weekend has made things even more difficult-"

"No. No. I understand, Ben." Adam picks himself back up. "And it's infuriating to be stonewalled to this extent." He frowns as he looks between him and Belle. "Let's just keep this tightlipped. There's no need to give the council more fuel for their fire." He taps his fingers together thoughtfully. "I will keep putting pressure on the council to reconsider its stance." His eyes settle on him. "Your idea to publish Deez's letters should be put to the forefront. The more support we garner, the sooner the better." He gestures as if to keep a ball rolling.

"Very true," Belle nods, "Nothing cuts through bureaucracy like the people's support." She turns to him, "I can clear time this week, I'd love to help you select which and what order they should be published in to help." She releases his hand to pat it. "We can do this Ben. See your dream come to fruition." She glances at Adam who nods.

"The more I learn, the more I agree." His father smiles grimly. "These children deserve better than what this country has given them." He adds sternly. "I'll start allocating funds now in order to see to it each of these children, including the four currently residing on campus, are properly looked after. It's not much, but it's a step and one the council will not be able to stop. I'll also make sure to make time for the Kawena family to assist them in finding good options for these children-" He turns to Belle, "With your mother's help of course."

He blinks.

That was-

His father was not unsupportive. But he was usually more aloof.

More teasing and joking, and usually far less serious.

And it had been years since he'd heard his father's stern voice, or the anger barely contained under it.

It, strangely made him feel better to see his father holding such a tight, tenuous grip on his emotions over this situation.

"There's the beast I married," Belle smiles proudly as she stands up to walk over to Adam to hug him, placing a kiss on his head before she looks back to him with a spark he rarely saw in her eyes. "As for that unpleasant business earlier today, I will speak to Janice about how to best recover. As for Queen Leah however, I feel it would be best to allow Mr. Hamada to see to her."

"Adding to the pot I see," Adam chuckles.

"She mentioned wanting to put the 'teen' idol wannabe in his place…" Belle shrugs.

"And stirring it per usual." Adam grins up at her.

He smiles at his parents, glad he'd ignored his fears about talking to them.

They were on his side.

Completely.

Adam clears his throat before he turns back to him with a stern expression, "As for you, young man," He smiles, "Just keep up everything you are doing. I'm sure within the year we will be able to get these kids free of the Isle if we all work together, but we have to do this intelligently. So make sure to choose the four for the summer wisely, the more advocates we have on our side, the better our case will be."

His eyes widen as he stands up.

It was not mid-semester, but it was something.

The hard part was going to be deciding who to bring over, now that his father had all but made it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Bitches!
> 
> So, it's official!
> 
> Four more VKs will be joining the Rotten's!
> 
> The question is who?
> 
> Do you guys have any ideas? We'd love to hear them!
> 
> Were you expecting Beast to be so supportive? It was hard, like seriously hard, to make Adam not a complete douchebag, but Dark figured it out as she is one to do. A shift here, a shift there. Different motives, and tying his hands and boom. New Adam.
> 
> And Belle honestly.
> 
> Their representations in the movies were just so… Lacking, to say the least.
> 
> And honestly, I'm shocked that Belle wasn't the one put in charge of all the kingdome *cough* sexist bullshit *cough*. But anyways, we try to represent her better too. After all she got it on with a beast, why the fuck she judging VKs? Dumb.
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> What did you guys think about Ben's hesitance? Make sense that he didn't want to talk about T's problem with his 'rents? Or do you feel like he should've known they wouldn't have been dicks?
> 
> And who's excited for that debate between Queen Leah and Hiro?
> 
> Let us know!
> 
> We're looking forward to hearing from you guys!
> 
> And with that…
> 
> Happy Holidays from Dark and I!
> 
> Whether you celebrate Hanukkah (Sorry, know we're a few days late), Kwanzaa, Christmas, or Boxing Day! We hope you guys have (had) a great one. Fuck knows this year has been a shit show, so hopefully, ya know, they go (went) well!
> 
> With that being said-
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted
> 
> QuintBrit Thank you! I'm just busy af and don't get to write as often as either of us like so didn't get to write the last outro.


	6. Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Not sure what happened, but I was just informed that this chapter was missing.
> 
> O.o
> 
> Sorry about that, not sure what happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let us know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Lots of love everyone!
> 
> -Dark-

He frowns as he shares a look with Doug and Lonnie.

Were they going to come down for breakfast today?

He bites his lip as he looks at the food they'd gathered to the center of the table.

All three of them had agreed it would be better than them having to stand in line with the others.

They'd all heard the rumors.

Rumors about what Mal had done to Jane.

About the way her eyes had flickered before she took back her spell, turning the newly snotty Jane back to plain haired Jane.

But then-

He frowns.

Ignorant pricks.

He couldn't count the times the girl's eyes burned acid green around him, and not once had she been casting a spell while doing it.

She just- His eyes narrow before he snorts.

Had no control over her emotions.

Namely her anger.

He absently taps his spoon rhythmically

"Stop." Doug orders as he lets out a tense breath.

He lets out a heavy sigh, "Sorry."

It was fucking weird.

It was like all three of them had lost their appetite.

They hadn't even touched the food they'd gathered for the four last night either.

Even Ben hadn't shown up for dinner.

They'd been cleared damn it.

Not that the facts seemed to matter to anyone anymore.

Not when someone like Queen Leah could throw around whatever wild accusations she wanted.

Stupid old people.

Fuck that whole generation. He makes a lewd gesture.

Lonnie tilts her head to the side, "That seemed, well, appropriately inappropriate for the situation at hand."

"Yeah, well." He shrugs. "If the shoe fits or whatever."

Doug rolls his eyes, "You know-"

He's interrupted as a sudden lull falls over the cafeteria.

All three of them instantly perk up. He's up and on top of his chair before he can think about it, already letting out a shrill whistle before Doug can pull him back down. "Yo," He calls out with a stupid grin.

"Dude-" Doug yanks at his pant leg.

"They're gonna stare any-gaak-"

He would have been proud of the fact Doug was able to yank him off the chair if he wasn't distracted by the fact Lonnie had been strong and quick enough to catch him before he hit the floor.

He blinks up at Lonnie, "Why thank you, my lady." He grins at her when he finds himself staring into her amused brown eyes, "At least someone here doesn't wish injury on me."

Lonnie shakes her head, "Loud ass." She helps him to his feet anyway.

He chuckles as he wipes his hands over his pants before he feels himself surrounded.

"My dudes," He turns and instantly pounces on Carlos. "One oh one!" He nuzzles against the shorter boy's hair. "I missed you!"

"Roy, come on man, _letmego_."

He could feel the heat of the kid's blush.

He lets out a resigned sigh, "If I must."

"Consider it a must." Mal glares as she steps closer.

"Right. Right. Right." He chuckles as he releases Carlos, "Put up the claws."

He grimaces as he feels someone cuff him off the back of the head before he's yanked back into his chair.

"Sorry about him." Doug breathes out, "But, um, it's nice to see you guys." He pulls out a seat for Evie, who smiles up at him shyly before she slips into it.

He lifts his brow as the others shift, their eyes glancing around the too silent cafeteria.

"Are you guys sure-"

"Duh." Lonnie pffts before he even gets a chance to counter the stupid coming out of the pup's mouth as she pats the table. "C'mon, we grabbed you guys some food."

Jay's shoulders drop slightly before he takes Carlos by the shoulder and escorts him to the seat next to him. "Play nice." He warns with a glare before he slips into the seat next to Lonnie.

Mal clucks her tongue as she studies the table.

He lifts a brow curiously, before he shrugs, leans forward, and takes her arm pulling her into the seat next to him. "Fuck 'em." He shrugs. "Losers."

Mal blinks up at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips before she shakes her head and glares at him, her hand jerking as if to pop him before she stops herself. "Jack ass."

Damn.

What kind of number did the douches and bitches of this school do to her?

"Aw, Mal, missed you too." He grins at her.

Jay snorts as a small, pretty smile tilts Evie's painted lips.

"Yeah, missed you too Robbin'ya." Carlos ducks his head painfully close to the table, "It's just, everyone still like- blames us, and-"

"Well fuck everyone." He states loudly.

"Dude," Jay shakes his head, "What I say."

He pouts, "I-" He blows out. "Fine. Fuck most of them then."

Lonnie snorts. "Smooth."

"Learn to read a table, Roy." Doug rolls his eyes, as he pushes a plate towards Evie. He rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, "But seriously, we were worried about the four of you last night."

"Sorry man," Jay rubs the back of his head. "We had some shit we needed to work out."

"And seriously, ya'll are all idiots for sticking to this table." Mal huffs as she folds her arms.

"Idiots huh? Weird, even after that I still can't say I've ever felt more wanted and ya know, accepted anywhere else-" Lonnie shrugs, "So, there's that, I guess."

Jay bites his lip as his gaze lingers on Lonnie before he sighs and looks away.

"Can't argue that I'm an idiot." He shrugs, "But not for bein' round you four." He starts piling food on his plate, his appetite suddenly back with a vengeance.

"And he only really started passing once Carlos and I started guilting him together." Doug adds, "Besides, would you guys walk away from each other over something as stupid as public opinion?"

Mal's mouth snaps shut, "Well, no but-"

"Then stop trying to make us." Lonnie shrugs casually as she loads a plate with food and passes it to Jay, "Eat, you have gym next, and Roar practice after lunch." She orders as she points to the plate.

He chuckles as he finishes making Carlos his own plate.

"And you have art," Doug passes a plate to Mal. "So, you know… Eat for inspiration?"

He blinks when the four share a look before they silently turn to their plates.

Jay sighs as he takes a bite.

He nods in approval, glad to see they could have an impact.

And just like that, the table falls into silence as they all eat.

"Shit," Lonnie whispers a few moments later.

He turns to find Audrey and Chad making their way over with their posses in tow.

Including Jane.

He'd never wished for Ben to be close by before, but now felt like a good time to start.

For whatever reason, Ben was able to stand the stuck up pair without looking like he smelled something disgusting.

"Um, excuse me." Chad clears his throat. "Doug, Lonnie. Do you really think it's a good idea? Hmm? Sitting with _them_? It's bad enough you associate with the resident thief," He gestures to him, "But the rest of these criminals too?" He crosses his arms.

His hand fists tightly at the taunt, noting that the VK's weren't in much better straits as they tensed and winced at the open assault.

Fucking asshole.

"I'm sorry Chad, I have no idea how I possibly ever gave you the idea that I care about your opinion. I assure you though, I don't."

"But, Lonnie." Audrey whines, "This is going to just absolutely tarnish your reputation."

"If my mother cared about her reputation being tarnished we would have lost the war," Lonnie shakes her head before she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm good here, with my friends."

Chad scoffs before he turns his attention to Doug. "Doug, c'mon. Get up."

"No." Doug shakes Chad's arm off, "I- I don't want to leave either Chad."

"And, I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch him," Lonnie adds with a scathing look.

"So would I," Evie whispers as her knuckles turn white from her grip on the table.

"I'm sorry, what was that gold digger? I couldn't hear you over your search for a castle with mirrors on every flat surface." Chad antagonizes.

"I said, Chad, I would appreciate it if you would leave Doug alone."

Despite the pained look in Evie's eyes, the rest of her face gave nothing away.

Was that a talent she and Ben shared? Or was it some kind of skill royalty had to figure out to prevent wars?

History class had him going with the second one.

"What so you can get your claws in his family's jewels?"

He snorts. "I mean, he wouldn't compl-'

"Roy." Audrey and Evie both admonish him at the same time.

And creepily enough, in the same tone.

"Audrey," He tsks, with amusement. "Princess, how'd you know where that was going?"

"You had a very crass grin on your lips, Roy," Audrey sputters out with a blush, "and, and things that come from your crassly grinning lips are never appropriate."

"Uh-huh." He grins.

"Last chance." Chad glares at Doug as he crosses his arms. "Them or us."

Doug looks down as his fists tighten around his fork.

He frowns.

Chad had always been a special type of dick when it came to Doug.

Friends one second. Bullying him the next.

He'd watched it for years, had stood up for him more times than he could count.

He'd even gotten more than a few sucker punches for his efforts.

But this time?

It didn't seem like his place to speak up, and judging by the silence, it didn't seem like he was the only one with the thought.

"Really? Last chance?" Doug asks as he looks back up.

"Yeah man," Chad smiles as he holds his hand out for Doug, "I mean, I get it. They're new and exciting and make you feel better about yourself, but come on man, you're better than them."

Doug takes a deep breath as he stares at Chad's hand.

"Come on buddy, don't got all day."

"Then listen really well Chad, because I'm only saying this to you once." Doug looks up, "They're not asking me to choose anything, they're not forcing me to be here, they're not criminals. No one at this table is."

Finally! He makes a victory fist as he silently cheers Doug on.

"And another thing." Doug continues as he stands from his seat, "Evie is not a gold digger, no matter how many times you try to convince people, or yourself, that she is. You missed out on something special by trying to use her the way you did. Evie is a fucking Princess, no matter what either of you says. And if she's happy to have me around, then I'm exactly where I've wanted to be since she first stepped out of the limo. Carlos is nothing like his mother, and if you actually spent three seconds talking to him, even you could have figured that out. He's kind, and smart, and fun to hang out with. Which again, is something you could have seen for yourself if you weren't so blinded by whatever this uptight shit is."

Damn! Doug was out for blood!

"Jay isn't a thief or a brute, he's just better than you at a lot-" Doug holds a finger up as he continues, "-and I mean a lot of things. It's not his fault if your pride can't handle it. That's on you, not him. I'd rather have him at my back any day. At least if he has things to say he'll say it to my face. And Mal-" He glances at her for a moment, "You know what, Mal is a badass bitch, but she's not a bitch, and you better start getting that right. Not because she can easily spell you, but because she deserves better. She's more a leader than either of you could ever hope to be. Your pettiness and games are beneath me, and I would appreciate it if this 'last chance' was the last time you got in my face."

The entire table watches in silence as Doug sits back in his seat and picks up his fork, continuing to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Ha! Suck on that Chadwick." He grins up at the other boy. "Now do us all a favor and fuck off."

"Fine." Chad crosses his arms over his chest, "Fine, you know what-"

"No Chad, but I am curious to know what you seem to want us to know."

Chad whips his head to Ben, "I'm telling Fairy Godmother about this. So much foul language. And in front of the whole cafeteria no less. How far the good have fallen, and you say that these four aren't-"

"Don't forget to add that you're harassing them," Ben shrugs as he takes a seat at the table, "And I definitely saw you grabbing Doug, so make sure you mention that as well."

"But, Ben-" Audrey's voice trails off before she sighs. "Come on Chad, leave them alone. They've made their choice."

"It never should have come to a choice." Ben adds, "There shouldn't be an us and them, and if that's all you care about, then, like Doug said, that's on you."

"Well, we'll know who to blame when the kingdoms fall to evil." Chad sniffs indignantly before he turns and walks away.

"Yeah, my money's on the bigots." He snorts.

Ben grins at him as he flicks his napkin out, "Mine as well."

* * *

"Hey brah," David greets as he bumps his shoulder against his.

"Hey." He sighs as he blinks down at the bright picture on the TV.

David's silent for a moment as he watches the screen with him, "Hiro's nearly done with the new security system."

"Great, another new thing for these people here in Auradon." He rolls his eyes as he turns his back to the TV, "And we all know how well most of them deal with 'new' and 'different'."

David sighs as he puts a hand on his shoulder, "No one likes change, but the world would be boring without it, brah. They'll adjust, just like you an' your pack are adjusting."

"We always had to adjust on the Isle, it was that or-" He closes his eyes.

David squeezes his shoulder, "Come sit with me brah, this shit ain't helpin' ya any." He shakes his head as he lets his shoulder go and walks over to flip the TV off. "That's what a phone is for. Some of these news stations can be toxic, brah."

"I just," He pushes off the table and collapses into the couch, "It's all anyone is talking about. Gun powder at the house in Charmington. The fact that Ben is moving forward with bringing another four VKs over for summer break, us not being innocent-"

Which was just weird in its own way. Or maybe was just new.

On the Isle, if someone accused you of wronging them, you stayed silent if you hadn't, and claimed it if you had.

Boldly, so no one else would mess with you.

Here it was the opposite. They hadn't done it, but they were having to speak up.

David plops down and leans against the couch. "It is quite the swell." He frowns, as he pulls one knee up to his chest."But what matters is the right people know the truth. Rumors an' gossip exist no matter what ocean you surf in. It's just a human trait. It'll pass." He turns to look at him. "Ain't gonna say it ain't scary. I don't like that there are lolos out there this scared by four awesome brahs, but cowards also exist in every sea."

"They're not scared of us." He shakes his head.

"Oh?" David lifts his brow.

It had taken him a while to figure it out. A while and a long conversation at the lunch table, but after Chad's behavior this morning it had really bugged him.

"Yeah, they're not scared of us. They're scared of our parents. And they're scared that if we get out, we'll free our parents out of some kind of fucked up loyalty to them. Or, they're scared of the change we represent or something. Carlos and Doug kind of went deep on that theory. It got, really boring."

David chuckles, "They do like to get deep." He agrees easily. "But you can't grow without change. You an' your pack know that. You learn, you adapt, you grow. It's part of nature. Stagnancy and ignorance breed toxic behavior. Festers it. When you face challenges, you work to rise above them. Unfortunately, Auradon has had years to fester." He shakes his head.

"Yeah, I know." He shifts to lay with his head resting against the couch arm, "And fuck if there's not a shit ton of ignorance here. I'm not sure about stagnancy because everyone always seems to be doing shit, but-" He whistles, "that ignorance."

Mostly Chad and company, sure, and Queen whatever, the mother of Sleeping Beauty.

Enough ignorance for the entire school.

"But it's the same shit brah." David shakes his head, "And ignorance-" He sighs, "Can be taught, sure. But it can also be rectified by those willin' ta take the time to learn."

Like Doug.

He wasn't sure what it was he felt at Doug's defense of him and his pack, but whatever it was, it felt kind of nice

"Take you for example," David smiles, "You walked into this blind, specifically counseling, but you came with an open mind and a willingness to learn. You were ignorant. But now, brah, it's only been a few months and you've come so far with it. You've taken what I've offered and run with it. Learned. Adapted. Grew. That was your choice brah. I couldn't force that on ya. No one could."

He chuckles, "It sounds great when you say it. Like I wasn't freaking out and latching on to anything would help the, whatever the hell it is that happens when the room spins and I feel sick." He sighs.

"In your case, I'd say it's an overwhelming amount of responsibility you've put on your shoulders. Honestly, with everything you've been through, it speaks volumes that the most you get are anxiety attacks. An' freakin' out or not brah, you dove right in. Maybe not for yourself at first, but you've picked up a lot of tools to help not only yourself but your pack too. That's really admirable." David reaches up and lightly ruffle his hair.

"Most people would've wiped out, but you kept with the swell. Are keepin' up with it no matter how much spray ends up under your feet. You ain't given' yourself enough credit brah." David shifts to kneel next to the couch.

"You're all doing so much better than me and Nani would've ever expected and it's a skill not many in this place possess. But," David grins, "Ya keep makin' progress. And little by little, no matter how minuscule it may seem, you four," He chuckles, "Eight are makin' waves in the best kinda way. It takes major kahuna's to do what all of ya are doin'. Most would fall under the level of scrutiny you've been shoved into. But you're all rising above it. You're not retaliating. You're not rolling over. You're facin' each swell as it comes, an' comin' out of it more skilled than you were before."

"Maybe growing up Isle ain't bad then." His brow furrows, "Cause I do those things cause it's all I know. You don't have time to feel sorry for yourself or worry if you make a mistake. You don't have time to be weak. You only have time to get strong, find everyone else's weaknesses, and hunt." He frowns.

"Eh," David lifts an eyebrow, "So, you never worried when the rest of your pack made a mistake? Never felt sympathy for them? Never helped them improve when they were weak in an area you were strong?"

"That's different."

"I think growing up on the Isle… Was a double-edged sword. No matter what way you hold it you're all sharp. You've learned to keep on your toes, however, you also have never had the opportunity to do anything short of survival. That sounds exhausting. And especially after that long-distance chat, it's clear to me that your pack wasn't the only ones you were worried about. I don't think that makes you weak, just the opposite in fact. You faced adversity, an' ya spit in its face, brah. You had an open mind in a place that must've also bred ignorance. I can't imagine any of your parents appreciating the amount of care and energy ya put into each other. Can't imagine how hard it was ta keep it from them either. That takes guts. Fortitude. Resilience."

Jay sighs as he sits up, "Everyone, every gang had its own way of doing things on the Isle. Its own reason for gathering people. Mal wanted smart and varied talent. So, boom, my pack. And Deez. Maleficent didn't care about how it got done, fuck, she told Mal when Deez was a baby to make friends with her. Because of her fire and shit. Power. Her fire showed she had powers even as a baby. Seriously, that's all the Isle is about. Power to keep a group together, the power to defend yourself with a weapon, the power to free the Isle from the barrier, the power to burn things to the ground because she's pissed." He shakes his head, "The Isle is easier to understand sometimes."

"For you, I'm sure it is." David plops down, using his arms to rest his weight on as he looks to the ceiling. "Same wave, different shores." He continues when he looks back to Jay, "Auradon is all about power and prestige. It looks different, but in the end, it's the same principle. You guys just haven't learned the game yet. Hopefully, you never have ta play it. But you'll get the hang of it. See it. I'm sure you've already gotten glimpses." He narrows his eyes, "Shake it up for a moment with me. How many of these people do you think would survive if they were suddenly thrust onto the isle?"

"None." He answers immediately before he blinks, "I mean-"

"Nah, yer probably right brah." David chuckles, "I certainly wouldn't survive-"

"You don't have to." He bristles, "Cause you're never going to have to."

The very idea of David ever setting foot on the Isle makes him tense. Makes the back of his throat burn.

David grins at him, "But think about that. You guys might be fightin' the waves, but you're all still here. All still treadin' the water."

"Cause of you an' Nani." He points out.

Well, them, and Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Roy.

Hell, even Queen Belle had made this easier.

"Nah brah," David shakes his head, "We may have given ya some boards an' wax, but you guys are survivors, through an' through. Each of ya would've adapted in your own ways. Of that, I've no doubt." He shrugs, "We just made the water warmer."

"Fine, ya made it easier." He grins, "There, that a compliment and ah thanks you can take?"

David chuckles, "It's a start, brah."

His grin slowly fades before he shakes his head, "You and Nani still think I'd be a good fit, even after the call and everything else?"

David frowns before he pushes himself to his feet and turns to plop onto the couch to wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him closer, "Don't be lolo, of course we do. After everything, how could we not? You're an amazing fit for our ohana. And before ya ask, Hiro's already deckin' out Carlos' room." He snorts, "We figured we'd let you do you- But we do have a room we're gettin' ready for you. I don't know why you think that call would change that- If anything it just made me more sure of it- Or why anything else would change it for that matter. You might not be able to see it yet, how awesome of a brah you are, but we can. And eventually, if we don't fuck it up, you will too." His eyes light up, "Speakin' of, I think we may have found a great match for Mal."

It always surprised him how much he wanted attention from David. How much he wanted the hugs that had been so uncomfortable at first.

He wasn't even sure why he was scared of the call changing David's mind, but he was.

He didn't want them to change their minds.

So, maybe that was why he was scared it would.

He takes a deep breath before he relaxes against David, "Wait, for Mal? Who? Or can you not talk about it because of rules?"

"Actually brah, me an' Nani were hopin' ya could help. Ya seem to be pretty familiar with a lot of the kids, especially your pack, so we were hopin' ta get some of your input since we don't know most've these kids personally."

"Oh, yeah, I can help," He sits up, propping his elbow against his knee as he faces David, "I mean, I'll do my best to help anyway. Ben and that library of letters from Deez might be better though." He sighs, "Or Deez herself if she's one of the four that comes for summer."

David nods, "Tablets can only get ya so far brah. You know what their energy is like."

"Not as well as she does, but again, I'll do my best."

"Which I'm sure will be more than enough. We want these kids placed pretty quickly after they come over, and if you could help with the transition, that'll make things smoother." David grins. "We already have a pool. It seems like Esmeralda and Megara weren't joking. They demanded to be put on the list." He snorts. "Them and a few others, when they saw what Queen Leah was trying to do, and heard what Hiro said."

"Seriously?" He blinks, "Hiro wasn't just T-ing all over the fucking place? It actually worked?" His eyes narrow, "Huh, actually, that's fair, for whatever reason it usually works out for T too."

"T," David snorts, "Might be more calculated than people think."

"Oh," He rolls his eyes, "I am sure we all hope that."

David chuckles. "But yeah brah," He reaches over to ruffle his hair again. "it worked. Might've not been the way we wanted to get some good an' willin' people, but-" He shrugs. "It definitely got the swell goin'. Even I'm surprised by some o' the names that showed up on the lists already. It's not often I've actually heard of an Auradonian."

"Wicked." He jumps to his feet, "Wait, who are you surprised to see on the list?"

"Definitely the Shangs."

"Like Lonnie's parents?"

David nods with a grin, "The very same."

"Cool."

If David and Nani, Hiro and Lilo, and the Shangs were willing to adopt VKs, maybe there was a chance they'd be able to eventually get everyone off the Isle.

"The King and Queen put their hat in too."

His eyes widen, "I bet that won't go over well." He chuckles, "Though it would be funny for Ben to get a VK…" He frowns, did adopting someone make you related to everyone in the family? "Sibling?"

"Yes," David chuckles. "Just like you and Carlos will be cousins."

"Like Deez and Uma?"

David grins, "Uh, maybe? I didn't realize they were related."

"Daughter of Hades, the great-great-granddaughter of Poseidon or something?"

"Huh, then yeah, except first cousins." David waves his hand, "But that's a genealogy best left to your uncle." He chuckles.

"Just curious." He shrugs.

David chuckles, "Always best to defer to people who actually know what they're talkin' bout." He winks.

"I'll try to remember that." He chuckles before he shakes his head, "So uh, you're not hungry are you?"

"Pizza?" David pulls out his keys.

"Twist my arm man." He calls back over his shoulder as he rushes for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudez, sup?
> 
> So, what did you think?
> 
> Doug actually standing up for the VKs instead of ditching them?
> 
> Roy making a spectacle of himself to stand up for the VKs?
> 
> Mal actually smiling about it?
> 
> Lonnie supporting them?
> 
> How well the HKs know the VKs?
> 
> And Ben, quietly brushing of the C-5 and Audrey's crew?
> 
> Jane being with them?
> 
> And we can't forget about that Conversation between Jay and David, what did you think about David's perception of the VKs?
> 
> Did it Jay's quick agreeance to all of Auradon dying on the isle make you laugh? Or just upset you?
> 
> What about Deez? Do you agree she would've been best for the job of assigning VKs to Familys?
> 
> Speaking of, are you surprised by the names that got thrown in the hat so to speak?
> 
> What about David's assessment that both Hiro and T are more calculating than the others think?
> 
> Just some things to chew on, and that we're curious about.
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	7. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> 2021!
> 
> Everyone's excited yeah?
> 
> Let's just jump into some Evie and Doug talk, we hope you enjoy the first chapter of the year :)
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> -Dark-

The last couple of days had her head spinning.

So much had happened to them in such a short amount of time.

She still didn't know what to do with half of it.

She had no idea who would go through so much effort to frame them. She knew they were the children of villains but- Cruel much?

It hurt to think about how many people didn't like them here in paradise just because of their parents.

It was very underwhelming, and not what she had expected at all from royalty on the other side of the barrier.

She sighs as she pulls her books to her closer, ignoring the suspicious looks as she continues down the hall.

She'd been parting crowds for years, but it had never felt like this before.

Never had she felt this judged.

At least not in this manner.

She plasters a pretty smile on her lips and bats her eyelashes at anyone who musters up the courage to make eye contact.

She refused to show weakness to these people.

Refused to lower her head in shame.

But-

It was just horrible not being the popular one.

She was so used to people eating out of the palm of her hand.

She bites the inside of her cheek.

She had much more important things to think about than her standing with these people. She could worry about her image once she finished their outfits for Ben's ceremony.

These people didn't matter right now, their opinions didn't matter.

Her pack's opinions did.

Ben's opinion did.

Lonnie and Roy's opinions did.

Her cheeks flush-

Doug's opinions mattered.

This morning had been- unexpected to say the least.

Would she have made the same call if she'd had to choose between popularity and her friends?

She hoped she would but what would moth-

She blinks as hot tears of shame well up in her eyes.

Mother.

She had no power over her anymore. No rights. No anything. She could finally be her own person.

And she wanted to be her own person.

It was something she was working so hard on.

For her pack.

For Deez.

For herself.

She blinks back the tears, refusing to ruin her makeup.

She had been so relieved, so happy, ecstatic even to see Harry and T on that screen.

To hear about the isle. To know Dizzy was okay. That Deez was with her family.

But…

The truths she'd learned about T still had her head reeling. Her chest tightening and her heart aching.

She'd always known there was something different about T- Who on the Isle didn't? It just hurt to know how much had been hidden from her and Carlos.

She knew she was being a hypocrite. It wasn't like she hadn't kept her own secrets. She just thought it would be different once everything had been put out in the open. That there would be no more lies.

She runs a hand through her hair.

How wrong she'd been.

And what hurt her the most was the fact even Doug had known. She wasn't sure how or why but- He'd known.

He had to.

He had been so awkward- and not his adorable awkward- when she'd asked questions about mental health day.

Sure he'd answered them, but they'd all been so vague and he'd been ridiculously uncomfortable.

It stung.

She liked Doug, appreciated him.

Adored him even, much to her own surprise.

It made it even more painful.

This morning she'd been so happy with him. Had forgotten about his transgressions against her.

However, with every shadow she'd passed, with every glare thrown her way; with the discomfort that settled over her chest every time she thought about the fact some people out there were so against them that they'd brought guns-

Guns! A chill runs down her spine.

She missed him.

Her?

It was still so confusing.

It didn't stop her from missing him.

T. The isle's silent guardian.

Her dark knight.

She knew Jay would do everything in his power to keep them protected.

Knew it in her bones.

But T?

T would be out there right now. Out there hunting down the people that were hunting them, regardless of the consequences.

Like he always had. She knew that as well as she knew how to apply blush.

She knew the King had added extra security but- Who was to say they didn't feel the same way about them as those trying to-

She swallows, her mouth suddenly dry.

Hurt them.

Here. In the Utopia Auradon claimed itself to be.

Deez would be so disappointed.

Dizzy would be so scared.

At least they knew what they were up against on the isle.

Here though? Here they could barely protect themselves without facing mass scrutiny.

T though? T wouldn't give a fuck.

Even to his own detriment.

She bites her cheek again. Did that have something to do with his dual-

"Hey Evie, you ready to study for-"

Doug's voice pulls her from her thoughts as she looks up.

"Oh, are you okay?" Doug's brow furrows as his eyes widen behind his glasses.

Her eyes narrow. Was it that obvious? She used to be able to hide her distress as well if not better than Mal.

Was she really that far off her game?

"Of course," She smiles as she blinks up at him innocently.

Doug frowns, "You don't seem okay, and ya know, it's okay to not be okay. There's a lot of crap happening right now." His arm lifts, but he quickly drops it back to his side.

She lifts a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Worry and stress lead to wrinkles." Her eyes narrow.

"Really?" Doug pats at his face with both hands, "I mean if that's the case I'm in trouble, but even stressed out you always look beautiful."

"I know," She states confidently. If nothing else that was always a constant. "You wouldn't be so stressed if you were honest more often." She sniffs indignantly as she keeps walking.

"Honest more often?" Doug quickly falls into step beside her, "What does that mean?"

She glances around the empty corridor before she turns on her heels, "Yes, honest." She shifts to hold her books in one hand before she pokes an immaculately manicured finger into his chest. "You've been lying to me since the mental health fair, maybe even before that, and I don't appreciate it."

"Lying to you?" Doug's eyes widen as they drop to her finger and then back to her face, but to his credit, he doesn't even flinch, "What made you think I was lying to you?"

Her brow knits in confusion for the briefest of moments before she relaxes her features. "How else did you know about T?"

"Know what about T?"

"Whatever's going on with him." She huffs as she drops her hand and places it on her jutted hip.

"Oh." Doug's lips curl into a small frown as he sighs, "That's who they were worried about."

"So they did talk to you." She tries to ignore the pang in her chest, but her vision starts to blur.

"Well, no. I just saw them struggling on the computer in the library, so I helped them get around the content blocker." He bites his lip, "Honestly Evie, they never said anything to me, I just, I know how worried you were when they didn't take to the phone like you and Carlos did, so, I mean-" He rubs his jaw with one hand, "I just wanted to help." he finishes with a frown.

She steps back at the sincerity in his tone as her eyes sweep over him, feeling genuinely confused.

He sounded so genuine but- He was hiding something. He was too nervous. Too shady. Just like he'd been when she'd asked questions about the health fair. "So, you just helped? They didn't talk to you?" She asks skeptically.

"They seemed annoyed I was there at first, but I just, ya know, made it so they could actually look up what they were looking for and left them to it." His brow furrows as he steps closer to her, again lifting one arm before he slowly lowers it again, "I think they thanked me, does that count as talking to me?" He tilts his head to the side, "Do you not want me talking to them?"

She blinks, "No, of course I want you to talk to them, I just- You're hiding something. You knew something. And I'm done with the lying. So, just-" She hates herself when she feels her lower lip tremble.

It was one thing when she was acting a part. Another completely to be this close to crying out of frustration and hurt.

Mal would be so disappointed.

"I'm sorry!" This time he doesn't hesitate, he simply wraps his arms tenderly around her, "I uh, you're right. I'm hiding something-"

She hides her head in the crook of her arm as she leans into him, seeking comfort despite him being the cause of the sob choking her.

She knew it. She could sniff out a lie since she could hold a hairbrush.

She takes a deep breath when he releases her from the hug, her chest restricting as he takes a step back.

Stung. It actually stung. He'd lied to her. She should be the one hurting him, not the other way around.

"Come with me? Please?" He asks as he takes her by the hand, looking around the hallways as if the walls had suddenly sprouted ears, "I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just," He grimaces, "not here?"

She looks away as she blinks away her tears before she turns back to him, "Promise?" She asks, hating how utterly vulnerable she sounded. "Cause I've had it up to my eye shadow with these lies."

"I'm so sorry Evie, I didn't mean- Of course I promise. I'll explain myself. You deserve that." He sighs as he gently caresses her cheek with a thumb, "Well, you deserve that and so much more, but this I can do right now."

She sniffs as she takes in a shaky breath, hating the way she leaned into his touch.

The way it made her heart skip.

The way she trusted him.

She stares up into his green eyes as she gives the slightest nod, hating the plea in her "please?"

It wasn't long before she found herself standing in his room.

"Sorry." Doug blushes as he frantically cleans a chair off for her, "Roy can be a handful sometimes, and hates cleaning up after himself. After a while I just kind of started ignoring it."

Her lips twitch into the smallest smile, "Jay's the same way, C just can't ignore it." She sighs before she places down her belongings. She sits in the chair before she bites her lip and looks up to him expectantly. "Truth now, please?" She asks softly as her eyes drop to her folded hands.

Doug nods as he shoves a pile out of the chair beside her as slips into it, "I um-" He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, "I kind of wanted to help more after I left them in the library. They'd been so hard to talk to, to make friends with, so I thought that if I found a way to help them with whatever it was they were looking up, maybe they'd, give me a chance?" He gives her an awkward grin.

Her lips twitch into another ghost of a smile.

That she believed hands down.

As mad as she was with the two of them- She couldn't deny how protective they've always been of her.

Her, and Carlos, and Deez. It even extended to Dizzy.

"But I had no idea they were looking up-" he sighs again, "well, I hacked into the computer they were on and checked the search log before erasing the history. And I saw they were looking up split personalities and the trauma it could come from. I was worried that they were worried about you or Carlos. Every time I saw them in the library together they were, well, together. Without you and Carlos. And I knew you had been worried about them leaving you alone. And once I saw what they were looking up." He shakes his head, "I didn't know what to do, or how to help really, but um, well I know you guys don't like talking about the Isle either, or yourselves all that much." He rubs his jaw again.

She furrows her brow, confused as to why her heart was suddenly racing and pounding against her chest.

Her eyes narrow as she chews her lip.

Trauma. Apparently, they'd all suffered plenty of that at home according to David and Nani, however, none of them had developed-

She'd have to speak to Nani about it. Or roogle it herself later.

Her eyes sweep over Doug. He was nervous all over again. Looking away. Shifting in discomfort. But she was sure he was telling her the truth- He just seemed to be omitting. She clasps her hands tighter. Whatever they had been looking up- Whatever trauma that had caused T-

No. She frowns. Not T. Faustina.

The name was still foreign to her. She'd never heard another like it. So feminine.

So- just not T.

But the trauma he was speaking about could be anything.

Every time they mentioned something about the Isle, he looked, along with the rest of their new friends, horrified.

She swallows before she takes a deep breath. "You know, he never even mentioned her. Not once."

"Her?" Doug frowns as he looks up, "Who never mentioned her?"

"T. He never spoke about her. I'd never even heard her name. And trust me, I knew everyone's name. Their status. Their strengths. Whether they were worth or not worth my time."

Doug frowns as he watches her, "I um, I'm afraid I don't understand. T never talked about who?"

She blinks, "His other personality." Did he really not know then? He seemed more lost than she was

"So, T- They were worried about T-" He blinks, "Who has a her for another personality?"

She shifts.

Damn it. Now she was oversharing.

She bites her lip as she swallows a groan, well she wasn't about to start lying to him. Not when she had demanded the truth from him not ten minutes ago.

"No, Well I mean yes they were worried about T, but, no I-" She hadn't even come to terms with this yet, she plucks at her skirt. "No, I believe she has a him. I'm still a little confused about it myself. I would have put my makeup collection on him being a boy but…" She sighs as she looks away with a blush.

"Oh-" Doug smiles, "T's a-" he blinks, "T's a girl."

"Apparently," She sucks on her lip, "Which is just-" She shakes her head. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She turns back to him with a shaky smile as her eyes sweep over him.

Oh lipstick. That would just be her damn luck...

"You're not hiding boobs under there are you?"

"I think you would have noticed if I had-" Doug coughs, "Um, yeah, with how hard you were clinging to me at the Enchanted Lake I think you would have noticed." He chuckles, "But no, for the sake of this shock, I'm not."

Her cheeks catch on fire as she lets out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, it's just- He, I'm not- And he isn't, and mother help me- I-" She shakes her head, she'd never had a problem with lesbians or any sexual preferences but she was so just not- "Thank god."

"It sounds confusing Evie. I'm sure it doesn't happen often, but, neither does split personalities apparently." Doug reaches across the distance between them to take her hands in his, "It's okay to be confused. Maybe even overwhelmed? And I'm sorry I added to that. I swear that was not my intention."

She grips his hands and squeezes, "Thank you." She breathes out. "So much, I can tell you aren't comfortable. I just- Thank you. For being honest. It really means a lot to me right now. And for, understanding. And-" She chuckles as her cheeks once again flair with heat, "For not being a girl. Cause I really don't think I could handle having- Not noticing twice."

"Feeling pretty glad to not be a girl too." Doug grins, "And, I'm not really uncomfortable," He twitches his lips to the side as he narrows his eyes thoughtfully, "More, I guess I was afraid you would not appreciate the ways I tried to help. Or maybe would think I was a creep."

She can't help her chuckle, "Oh Hunny, I'm from the isle. Help is-was rare there, but always secretly appreciated. Doing it underhanded? Pretty clever for an HK." She winks. "And no not a creep at all."

"Really?" He grins as he sits up taller.

Before she realizes what she's doing her lips are already pressed to Doug's.

Just as quickly she finds herself sitting back in her seat, "Really."

Doug touches the tips of his fingers to his lips, "Hi-ho…" His voice trails off as he stares at her with a dopey grin.

She blinks. Had she really just kissed him?

Like their first kiss?

He was so utterly- She never would've guessed.

He wasn't even a prince.

But, Hades, if she didn't love the way he made her feel.

The way he treated her like a real princess.

The way he tripped over himself because of her.

He was just so, smart.

She never would've guessed her charms could ensnare someone like him.

Never would've guessed she'd want to.

But now that she had?

She looks away.

It made her chest burn with warmth and bats flutter in her stomach.

She couldn't imagine feeling this way about Chad. Or any of the other princes she'd encountered.

Sure, Ben was smart. Clever. Witty. But…

He just wasn't what she was interested in.

Not that she was complaining. It had been clear as Deez's glass from the get-go that he'd only had eyes for her best friend.

"Thank you, again." She squeezes his hand. "For showing me another part of yourself. For helping. For your honesty, and most importantly for-" Goodness help her, she wasn't sure she'd ever blushed so much, "Stalking me."

Doug slowly nods, "For you, anytime."

She giggles.

She knew she could kiss a boy stupid.

But, never had she ever been so pleased with herself for managing to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, me again.
> 
> Anytime Twisted and I get a spare moment lately we've been committing to writing, so I think we've been forgetting to update our chapters before posting day.
> 
> So, you guys get me this week.
> 
> What did you think of Evie confronting Doug?
> 
> What did you think of the way Doug handled it?
> 
> Did you laugh at Evie's sudden fear? At her questioning if Doug was actually a girl? She really wouldn't have been able to handle it if she ended up having a crush on two girls pretending to be boys.
> 
> I think it's safe to say everyone still has a ways to go before they can come to terms with what they can and can't do, and what is going on with T. And the Isle.
> 
> But let us know what you thought of the chapter. Did you enjoy the confrontation? Getting to see more Devie?
> 
> Remember to leave us a comment or review to let us know you were here. 
> 
> Your support and words mean so much to us.
> 
> Every.
> 
> Single.
> 
> Time.
> 
> It always lifts our spirits and helps us smile even when we feel like the whole world is out to keep up from writing.
> 
> A huge thank you, readers. Your time means so much to us.
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> -Dark-


	8. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants!
> 
> Who loves Carlos and Hiro?
> 
> Hopefully, that was a me. I mean you.
> 
> I mean, I know I do.
> 
> :)
> 
> Anyway, we're happy to see you back and reading. We hope you enjoy the update, and please leave us a little token of your presence so we know you were here.
> 
> We're not picky, we just miss you guys.
> 
> Lots of Love Descendants family,
> 
> -Dark-

Nailed it.

He grins as he looks over the map of the school until he finds the small dot.

Of course his Chibi-Chan was in the science lab.

Duh.

He wasn't sure why he even bothered to hack into the kid's GPS.

He just wanted to spend more time with him before he had to head back home to get some affairs in order.

He was sure Wasabi wouldn't mind running the school for a bit, the A.I. was doing most of the work anyway.

But he was going to have to look into quicker transportation or some other fix for this distance problem.

If nothing else, he totally got these kids' need to stick together, but he couldn't stay away from the school forever.

He whistles as he casually walks the campus, ignoring the looks from the other students of the school as he leaves his post to go 'kidnap' his hopefully soon to be son.

Son.

He snorts.

He and Lilo had always been on the same page with kids.

No fucking thank you. Babies were so not their thing.

Not to mention the karma.

Ugh. The karma.

He shivers.

Between him and Lilo, any genetic offspring of theirs was destined to be a nightmare.

But a teen genius?

He grins.

Oh yeah, he could throw himself behind that.

All the awesome. None of the diapers.

He chuckles.

This was going to be one hell of an experiment.

He was barely thirty and Lilo had just turned twenty-six.

If anything this was gonna be like having a dope little brother.

That, he could handle.

He weaves his way through the school with the ease of a student.

He couldn't wait to see Carlos's face when he asked him if he wanted to help him finish up the security system.

He loved that spark of excitement that lit up the boy's eyes.

It had been years since he'd met a kid of Carlos's caliber.

Making robots and computers out of literal trash, he snorts.

How fucked up was that?

It would've been a travesty if Chibi-chan's mind had wasted away on that shit hole.

How many kids, smart or just thirsty to learn, were still stuck there?

Fuck it pissed him off.

And he didn't see it going away any time soon.

The only thing stopping him from donning his and Baymax's suit was the fact doing so would bring utter chaos.

That and the fact he was one hundred percent sure it would end up traumatizing Chibi-chan, the rest of his pack, and the other kids of the Isle.

And as much as he hated it-

Loathed the very idea of the thing actually existing!

He knew that breaking the barrier would be devastating for everyone.

He hated the concept, but fuck if those assholes that had been initially sent over there-

He shakes his head.

He knew better than to get himself worked up.

Carlos was jumpy enough when he was in his typical mood, let alone if he got righteous all over again.

He frowns.

They'd have to work on that.

Carlos's fear.

And he couldn't think of a better way to do that than introduce him to their ohana.

The whos and whats that would soon be protecting him.

Stitch alone could take out whole cities if he wanted to, little chaotic shit.

And the damage the others could do.

And then there was getting the chance to introduce Carlos to his team.

The very thought made him grin.

Carlos and Wasabi were going to get along like peanut butter and chocolate.

Oh- Shit, he did grab the-

He pats his bag down, grinning when he hears a crinkle of plastic.

It never hurt to have a back-up plan.

And nothing motivated his Chibi-Chan quite like the salty-sweet amazingness of peanut butter cups.

He snorts.

He'd been so obsessed with cold hard cash at his age. And Carlos was already making it, legitimately no less, but still held candy above money.

He shakes his head.

Man, he already loved the kid.

The kid and his pack.

The whole bunch was fascinating.

He wasn't sure how Carlos survived the girls. Mal and Evie were definitely scary in their own right. And though he hadn't seen the darker part of Jay, he could only imagine his soon to be nephew had quite the scare factor.

He pauses.

He was going to be a dad and an uncle to teenagers soon.

Weird.

And the friends they'd made on the Isle? Though interesting, seemed like they also had the capacity to instill fear in their own right.

Interesting.

How the hell had Carlos handled the Isle?

Did he have a dark side too?

He narrows his eyes before he snorts.

Nah. No fucking way.

How a kid that sweet had managed to survive- He grins, must've had some badass as fuck friends.

A lot of them.

When he gets to the science lab he raises his brow.

Chemistry Lab. That's where Carlos was.

He wasn't sure why it surprised him, but seriously?

This kid. He shakes his head.

He'd dabbled in chemistry, but tech was so totally his bag.

He quietly slips into the room, unable to help his curiosity.

What was the kid up to in here?

He looks around, his brow furrowing.

Better question.

Where was he?

No fucking way the kid had forgotten his phone.

He was attached to that thing like he was attached to his Baymax.

He silently walks around the dark lab tables, his eyes sweeping the isles before he finally spots the boy.

He grins as he quietly slips to the top of the table closest to him, leaning back to watch the squirt bent over a microscope.

Donned in all the proper safety gear.

Focused as fuck.

Sitting on the ground with his back to the table.

His brow furrows when Carlos shivers before he looks around, "Not funny T- Fuck, I mean Roy-"

He waves when they make eye contact.

"Hiro?"

"I see you get snuck up on a lot." He grins.

The kid had killer instincts.

He'd barely been here for a minute, and yet the kid pulled himself out of a science-driven full-on focus.

He knew the state well and short of a bomb going off next to him-

Impressive.

Carlos grins back at him, flashing the dimple in his cheek before he rolls his eyes, "Like, all the time. T made it a game," He frowns as he sighs, "a very uncomfortable game."

He snorts, "Some game to get you that sharp."

"He always complained that I needed to be more aware of my surroundings, especially when reading and working."

"Good lesson." He pulls his leg up onto the table and swings around to prop his elbows on his knees, "He ain't wrong. It's a skill I should probably work on."

"Don't let T ever hear you say that man." Carlos shakes his head as he carefully stands up, "I swear, no one is ever ready for that."

"T sounds like an interestin' kid." He chuckles, "So, what'cha workin' on? Didn't picture you as the chem type."

"Oh-" Carlos frowns as he looks away, though he catches sight of a dark red blush coloring his ears, "I uh-"

"Not, ta say it's bad Chibi-Chan, just chem and tech don't usually mesh. Trust me, me an' Honey Lemon fight about it all the time."

"Honey Lemon?"

"She's a friend from college. She actually teaches at the school with me. All of my old school mates do. She's the advanced chem prof. Very bubbly. Very tall. Very enthusiastic. You'll probably meet her sooner rather than later. So, ya know, be prepared for loud and huggy. No respect for personal space, that one."

Carlos's eyes widen, "Oh, yeah thanks for the warning." He awkwardly rubs the back of his head.

He chuckles, "No prob. She's the only one like that though. The rest of us are pretty reserved. Oh, except Fred, but ya, he's uh. A great guy, just not on our level. He's been our mascot for years. Loves science though. Comes up with some wicked ideas- Not ya know, possible ones, at least with our current tech but, ya know-" He shrugs, "Always nice to have a fan of the art."

"It makes it even more fun when someone just likes it, even if they're not like, fully interested in it."

"Oh? Have a couple of Fred's on the Isle?" He can't help his surprise. He'd seriously doubted intelligence being respected over in a place of survival of the fittest.

"Well, maybe. T's super smart, but he didn't even get to go to school. He's the one who was always finding cool projects for us to work on. Like fixing cameras and the lip gloss, and making things flameproof. And Deez loved helping me with making stuff I needed, and loved asking questions, but she's way better at writing and art, like Lilo. She quit school after she burned the gym teacher though. Gil found it fascinating too, even though all the teachers told him he was too stupid to learn, so he got kicked out of school." Carlos shakes his head, "He just had a hard time with some letters though, once they figured that out he learned to read just fine."

He can't the way he bristles at the idea of kids not being given the opportunity to learn, especially willing ones.

What a shit heap.

The rest of it though? The rest of his friends, "Love to meet them someday, they sound like quite the group."

"Really? I'd love for you to meet them. We're the group that made swords together," Carlos's eyes drop back to the neatly arranged microscope and box of slides on the floor, "which is kind of what I was working on."

"Seriously?" He lifts a brow. "You've smithed too?" He asks, once again impressed. "That takes quite a bit of time to learn, and skill." He smirks. This kid was loaded with surprises.

Carlos shrugs, "Yensid had some books on it. T figured out a lot of the mechanics. I figured out the best metals. Deez was the forge, and Gil was our blacksmith," He grins, "He put on a lot of muscle swinging that hammer around. Like no one messed with him before that, but after-" He chuckles as he shakes his head.

Ah. "You really had quite the circle outside your pack."

That explained a lot of how this kid was able to make it so unscathed.

"Bookclub was the best." Carlos nods before he sighs, "I uh, I really miss them. They're great friends."

He frowns, "Don't worry Chibi-chan, I'm sure they'll be over here soon enough. I'd love to-" His brow furrows as his lip quirks into a smile, "Book club?"

Carlos grins up at him, "We were the ones from both gangs and the independents that loved to read. We weren't really s'posed to hang together- Hell, I was terrified of Gil before Deez and T introduced us. I probably would've actually run that day if T hadn't had a grip on my shirt. But he was way nicer than he'd ever come off, so, we like, made friends with each other pretty quick. But since we weren't s'posed to do that, cross gangs, and honestly Mal hated me hangin' with T too, but uh, besides the point. But because of that, we like, needed a code so no one would be interested enough to listen in or follow. So yeah, book club."

"Huh." He grins, "The more ya talk 'bout them, the more I wanna meet them. Sounds like ya'll were tight. And I can't picture you hangin' with idiots, so they've gotta be worth meetin'." He snorts, "Ballsy by the way, can't imagine your alpha bein' too thrilled with that- Unless she was in the know?" He seriously doubted it though.

Mal definitely seemed a bit paranoid. And hella protective of her gang. Gang being the keyword.

He'd dabbled in the streets enough to know that mixing gangs usually lead to shit shows.

And on the Isle? Probably bloodshed.

But Carlos seemed to have fond memories of the group so…

"She wasn't at first, but Jay knew. She just, kind of thought Jay was the blacksmith."

He snorts, "Jay, the MVP, was in on the whole Book club thing?" Not to say the kid wasn't smart, he just had a hard time seeing Jay caring about that type of thing.

Different people, different intelligences. He'd met plenty of intelligent people with no interest in the sciences. Or school in general.

"Better swords instead of the broken ones we found on the barges or stole from shops." Carlos shrugs, "He and Harry were excited."

"Wait, so there were four people helpin' who weren't in your gang?"

"Deez eventually was forced to join. But yeah. Gil and Harry are in Uma's gang." He frowns, "Uma knew what we were doing, but she never visited, just let us give Mal the first sword."

"Huh."

Now that was interesting...

He hadn't expected to hear that a gang leader could be so, accommodating.

This girl let two of her crew work with another gang, and let the other leader have first dibs on the blade?

That was pretty much unheard of even in the lesser gangs he'd been involved with. "Know her well?"

"Uma? Not really, mostly just what Deez and Gil said about her. Her gang kidnapped me a couple of times," Carlos shrugs as he crouches and starts collecting the equipment on the ground, "but they were never mean about it. The last time was a misunderstanding and they were actually super nice about it. Harry even took a beating to get me back to my pack."

His head tilts to the side.

Fuck if this shit wasn't more and more fascinating. "Why?"

"Why'd he take a beating?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I uh, last thing I really remember was Senior showing up to Bookclub and taking Deez and Gil getting really angry because T told Deez he'd make sure nothing happened to us, but Gil didn't like that T was holding him back. I really don't know what would have happened if Gil actually went after the God. He punched T though." Carlos frowns.

He didn't miss Carlos's wince.

Must've been one hell of a punch.

"Gil ended up having to take me with him to the ship, because he didn't want to leave me alone on the beach while I was spazzing or something, so Harry had to break boundaries to let Mal know where I was, because of reputations and shit. Mal really hated it when the other gangs messed with me, so she kind of beat first and asked questions later."

Respect.

"Got it. Sounds like that was a day."

"It was a really bad day. By the time we got back to the hideout, we found out that Deez had been forced to join us." Carlos sighs, "She was, not okay."

He narrows his eyes, "That's a couple of times you mentioned that. That Deez was in your gang. Why didn't she come over with the four of you? That sounds hella shitty."

"Maleficent said we were summoned, just the four of us. And Deez, well, she's the one who wrote all the letters Ben has, but she only recently actually wrote about herself, so he had no idea she was part of, ya know, the pack. T was left behind too, still not really sure if he's joined and gotten Deez kicked out yet, a lot happened the day we got taken."

His eyes narrow, that was an unexpected twist. "T got, I thought you guys were all like, friends and shit."

"Well yeah, but you're not supposed to say shit like that on the Isle." Carlos shrugs as he stands and starts putting things away.

He smiles in another life this kid woulda made one hell of a boy scout.

"If you're not in the gang, you're only supposed to tolerate others, and put them in their place if they're out of line or territory. Deez and T were the only two VKs on the whole Isle that didn't want to be in a gang. Deez got away with it because, Demi-goddess and flames. T because he was like, a shadow. Can't really beat a shadow unless you're Mal."

He can't help his snicker.

Yeah, he could totally picture Mal beating the shit out of that kid.

He'd seen the way she'd wanted to wring his neck a few days ago.

Little psycho.

He smirks.

He liked her.

She kinda reminded him of his wifey.

"Hmm, doesn't explain why T would purposefully get her kicked from the pack though."

"Oh, because Deez missed Uma and the Rats, and Maleficent told her to obey Mal, or Evie would get banished." Carlos shakes his head, "Deez would never let anything happen to Evie though, so she didn't even fight it. She got real scary for a bit, I guess trying to be what Mal and Maleficent wanted her to be, but she wrote me a letter to apologize." One hand bunches up in his lab coat, "It's been nice to have it."

"I bet," He grins wistfully, he knew that feeling.

He still held on to the original Baymax's chip like a lifeline.

It would never replace Tadashi, but at least he always had a part of him.

Hopefully, when the little fire goddess joined this side of the barrier, she'd write a book about this shit.

This shit was just fucking interesting to hear, even if it left him wanting to kill every person that ever hurt these kids.

"So, how did T manage that? If the queen evil herself decreed that she join?" He wasn't going to lie, this shit had him on the edge of the table.

How the fuck did a teen manage to have the big MOE redact a deal that good?

"You don't make sad faces when I talk about this like the others do. Well, David doesn't either, but he's like, trained to deal with things like that."

"I've seen shit. Not like at your age. And I've definitely never like, lived it. But, yeah. Consider shit seen."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you've seen shit, but it does make it a lot easier to talk when you don't look sad." Carlos grins as he pulls himself up to sit on a stool at the lab table he was on.

This fucking kid.

So fucking cute.

So fucking adorable.

Whoever the fuck could anyone think these kids were fucking evil must be some blind, ignorant assholes.

He can't resist as he reaches over and ruffles his hair. "Of course, Chibi-chan."

"I never got the whole story from Jay and Mal, but I think T made a deal with Maleficent to spy on Shan Yu and a few other OVs, and if he proved he was more valuable she'd let Deez out of the deal. But it doesn't really make sense, because why would Maleficent care about someone wanting to free someone else?"

Why indeed.

He narrows his eyes as several theories come to mind, but he didn't have nearly enough pieces for anything concrete.

But damn if he wasn't salivating to know the rest of this bizarre shit.

"I think Mal and Jay were just telling themselves that Deez wasn't in the gang anymore to make themselves feel better though, because we had to leave without even getting to tell her what was happening. And then come to find out Maleficent was hunting for her anyway." He shakes his head, "I'm surprised she managed to stay off her radar. And glad to hear she trusted Yensid again."

He turns in the direction of the barrier and glares.

The fuck was wrong with the fucking villains.

Who the fuck used kids as fodder.

He turns back to Carlos, "That's the old as fuck wizard that volunteered for that shit show right?"

He hated magic. He really did. But he had mad respect for anyone willing to give up that much of themselves on the behalf of kids they didn't even know.

It took some real fucking balls to walk into that mess blind.

"Yeah. He's my favorite teacher. He's the one who kept teaching Deez even after she dropped outta school, and always let us borrow books-" His eyes widen, "Oh shit, I had so many books in my room that are his!"

His eyes widen before he drops a hand to Carlos's head, "Breath Chibi-chan, I'm sure the guy understands."

Carlos takes a deep breath as he nods, "Yeah, I mean, I hope so. Cause the room is probably back to being used as mother's extended fur closet again. Those poor books." He frowns.

He chuckles, as he ruffles his head again. "I'm sure you can repay him when he comes over with the rest of you Isle brats."

"Yeah?" Carlos tilts his head to the side.

"For sure." He nods with confidence.

"I think I remember what books I had out, maybe I can try to find them and replace them. Let's see, I had a thermodynamics textbook, um-

He waves his hand, "Outdated. We'll definitely have to get him a new one of those. And you one too."

Carlos frowns, "I barely could get some of the equations in the back to make sense, and it's outdated?"

"Science is constantly progressing. And if you ever want to dive in, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Yes please." Carlos nods as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, "I'm apparently very behind."

He chuckles, "Or ahead." He pats his head. "Doubt any of your classmates would even crack that book open, let alone figure out the equations."

"It's different when you've had access your whole life." Carlos shrugs as he thumbs at his phone while leaning closer.

He lifts his brow before he experimentally scratches Carlos's head, smiling when he leans into it further.

The kid liked touch.

That was definitely unexpected.

Nice.

Good to know.

But unexpected.

"I'm going to have to spend more time studying, oh well, guess I don't have time for Tourney anymore." Carlos rolls his eyes, "Sorry Jay."

"What a shame." He deadpans.

Kid didn't sound sorry. Like in the slightest. "Shouldn't be playin' that anyways."

"Right! Even if Jay does call me the brain, I am small, and not good for being a shield. I assisted in a goal once, I can legit retire right?"

He snorts. "I mean, I don't see why not."

"And that's what makes you the best adopter." He sighs in relief. "Jay can't fight you."

"I know right?" He grins. "You're stuck with ROAR though."

"I don't mind ROAR, it reminds me of the sword sparring we did on the Isle to practice." Carlos grins up at him, "I'll never admit it to Jay, but I miss it."

"Secret's safe with me."

Honestly, besides the people, he was shocked Carlos would miss anything about that shit heap. "But speakin' of secrets, I actually had a favor to ask."

"What's up?"

"Was hopin' ya could help me finish up the install for the new security system."

Carlos's jaw drops as he blinks up at him, "For serious? I can help you?"

"For serious." He nods.

Carlos rips the lab coat off and tosses it over the table, "Let's go!" He shouts as he feels his hand grabbed.

He chuckles as he slides off the table, "So pushy," He grins.

"Want to work with you." Carlos tugs as he all but races them towards the door, "Go now please."

He chuckles, "Alright, alright. Let's get crackin' then."

God, he already loved this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> So that was knowledge!
> 
> God, I fucking adore Hiro, and writing him? Fuck yes! More please.
> 
> Not that writing the other characters aren't fun but... Man, it's so much easier for me to write ISTPs.
> 
> And Dark's Carlos? Just perfection.
> 
> Anyways, enough with the self-stroking.
> 
> I know there were a lot of recaps in this chapter, but book one happened forever ago and Hiro just seemed like the type of person that would live to know this type of shit, especially from his Chibi-Chan.
> 
> Did any of you get hit with the nostalgia?
> 
> We wear the Mask circa... Sometime before the world went to, well, shittier.
> 
> Right!
> 
> I'm supposed to be asking questions...
> 
> Uh...
> 
> What did you think of Hiro bribing C with, lets just call them what they are in these questions, Reeses?
> 
> Oh!
> 
> And what do you guys think of their growing relationship?
> 
> I know a lot of you enjoy the pairing (You can use that non-romantically. Shut up. Fight me.) are you guys still fans? Or what...?
> 
> Also, what do you guys think about C continuing his pursuits in Chem? To me science is science, but Hiro and the others from BH6 all seemed to stick to their own subjects?
> 
> Let us know what you think!
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	9. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> I'm feeding my niece a bottle as I'm typing this. Flex one hand typing.
> 
> Lolz.
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by to read our latest chapter.
> 
> Anyone notice a theme with this and the last three chapters?
> 
> We think we're clever sometimes.
> 
> We hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave us a note. Seriously, slapstick comedy gold when our phones go off because of comments and reviews.
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> -Dark-

"Where the fuck are we even supposed to start with this shit?" Mal huffs as she looks around the room, appearing just as lost as he felt.

Opposite sides of lost, but lost all the same.

She didn't know where to start picking from.

He didn't know how to only pick a few favorites?

"Maybe just pick a few each and then go from there?" Carlos hesitantly offers as he slowly spins in place to look at all the shelves.

"Sounds like a plan." Jay nods, seeming just as overwhelmed as Mal.

"Um, so I do have a question." Evie presses her lips together as she clutches Mal's dress to her chest.

"Sup?" Mal raises an eyebrow as she turns to her.

Apparently taking any excuse to avoid the project.

He smiles.

"Sorry Mal, more of a Ben question." Evie smiles.

He pats Mal on the shoulder with an apologetic look. "Of course," He walks over, "How can I help?"

Evie takes a deep breath as she carefully lays the dress out on a table he'd set aside for her, "Four." She huffs before she turns back to him.

He waits for her to continue but when she doesn't, "Sorry. Four what exactly?"

"VKs. Four VKs for summer." Evie frowns before she quickly smooths her features again, "I mean, four didn't even cover our gang completely, and now you have to pick four more-" She looks away.

But not before he saw the glimmer of tears gathering in her eyes.

He sighs at the truth of the statement.

It had to be enough for now. The council refused to budge on bringing more than four over at a time.

And he understood that with the program being so new there would be setbacks.

But the program had barely started and it had already been pushed back from spring to summer, and yet the amount they could bring over still hadn't changed.

At this rate, if the council had any say, it was going to take years to get all these kids off the Isle.

He bites his lip, "I know." He frowns. "I know it's not enough. But it's something. Not a lot. Not nearly enough. But it will keep the ball rolling."

"Honestly Ben, it's more than we ever thought we'd get."

He turns to Carlos as his freckled face smiles up at him encouragingly.

He appreciated the support.

The sentiment.

Just as sweet and kind as always.

Which only made it cut deeper.

It hurt to think anyone could ever think these kids were evil.

Sure they were different.

Edgier.

Harder.

But it was more than just that.

They were more genuine. More sincere. More honest.

They were kinder. More grateful.

More concerned about each other than any royal family he'd ever met.

Sure he and his mother had a strong relationship. A loving one.

But his dad?

He and his father had never really seen eye to eye. There'd always been some divide between them. Not a big one, but enough of one that he noticed it.

A slight disagreement over something here.

Feeling as if he'd disappointed his father there.

But that was nothing.

These kids had it so much worse, and still managed, somehow, someway, to come out better than many.

Maybe Carlos was right. People were just more appreciative when they got the opportunity they'd never expected.

"Well yes, it is-" Evie's eyes widen as she turns from Carlos to face him again, "And I'm really not trying to say it's not, like at all." She sighs, "I, well I guess I just don't envy you having to make this decision."

"Want me to just come out and say what we're all thinking E?" Jay offers as Evie shifts uncomfortably.

Evie sighs but nods.

He had an idea, but still. "Please." He frowns.

"We're all worried about T, but T is also one of the most protective people on the Isle, definitely the most protective of everyone. Some of those kids would be seriously fucked without him. We also want to get Deez over here so you have someone to help you advocate better than we can because she knows almost everyone on the Isle. But at the same time, she's also the one who writes to you to tell you about what's happening over there. Keep you informed about who even seems like they'd be willing to accept good. And after-"

He hated and loved that they all knew that. Had all been thinking it.

It didn't make it any easier to swallow though.

"-after we left her the way we did," Jay runs a hand down his face before he laces his fingers together and cups the back of his head, "our fault or not man, I doubt she'll leave her family behind. She's not going to want to make anyone else feel the way I _know_ she felt. And as far as T's concerned, good luck getting him to leave."

He takes a deep breath as he nods. "I really don't want to split anyone else up like that again. It just…"

"Sucks." Mal supplies as she crosses her arms and leans against his desk. "Plain and simple. It's a load of troll shit. But that doesn't make it any less true. Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this out loud but-" She sighs, "T and D are necessary to the isle. Vital to it. The isle kids would be fucked without them." She groans, "Shrimpy and her stupid brood too."

"Uma." Jay glares at her, "Uma, Harry, and Gil."

Mal huffs as she looks away, "That's what I said." She crosses her arms. "I used to loathe it-"

"Envy it." Evie corrects blinking up at her innocently.

"I'm this close to revoking the democracy shit in the pack."

"Nah, you know you love it." Jay chuckles. "You're just uncomfortable cause it's true."

Mal glares before she turns to Carlos, "Anything you want to fucking add Pup, while it's being shoveled on me?"

"Uh… That's okay, you're handling a lot right now, and well, might I add."

"This is why he's my favorite."

"Besides, they've already covered it."

"I take that back." Mal huffs haughtily, "All of you suck."

He quickly covers a laugh with his hand.

He couldn't help it. Watching these four as they interacted was just adorable. And he loved it when they got like this.

"What were you sayin' Mal?" Jay grins, "Before E so accurately corrected you."

Mal flips him off. "Whatever, I just- They always fucking cared and shit. 'Bout the urchins in their territory. Even the ones that couldn't offer anything useful. The little ones." She frowns. "They just- They never fucking cared, and they had the leverage to make it work." She huffs, "More so now that they have D, and," She stretches the word, "T. Little fucker was goddamn supplying them with black powder, and mother knows getting D an' Gil to make the ammunition. No one's going to fuck with that."

"You would've." Carlos offers carefully.

"Well, duh…" She looks away, "But only cause T was going to-" Her eyes widen, "Damn straight, I would've."

"Smooth." Jay snorts. "Point is, the Rats have always been able to take care of not only themselves but others as well."

"Which is yet just another reason we can't pull them off either." Evie sighs, "And after seeing Harry and T together, it would be weird to think he hasn't joined their family."

"Ugh." Mal rolls her eyes.

He frowns before he walks over and sits at the desk.

If only the council could hear this. Hear the way they worried for others on the Isle. Some that they even admitted to not knowing well enough to advocate for.

He fights to keep his snort of disdain from forming.

He didn't want it misunderstood.

If only the council cared.

Cared about more than their fear, or the people's fear, as they put it.

It was as Mal put it, complete and utter troll shit.

"So then, it sounds like we're all on the same page on leaving Deez and T where they are for now, as well as the rest of the gang they belong to." He pulls a sheet of paper to him and grabs a pen, "So then the question becomes, who do we want to invite over? And maybe the first letters we release should be about them?"

He watches as Carlos starts walking around the room.

"I have no fuckin' idea." Jay rubs his neck.

"It's really hard to select who to sa- bring over…" Evie sighs quietly.

He blinks when Carlos places four tablets on his desk before he turns to Mal, "Sorry. But she would kinda make this more difficult." He looks away guiltily. "An' T already said he would look out for her so…" He bites his lip. "And I'm sure you've taught her to hold her own."

Mal sighs as she looks towards the tablets before she blinks away her concern.

Was Carlos apologizing for not selecting Mimi?

He pulls the tablets closer.

The first one he recognized immediately. It was about Dizzy.

That wasn't surprising.

From everything he'd ever read the girl was as sweet as Carlos, if not more so.

Outgoing.

Kind.

Outspoken in her own way.

And so, so, so very important to Evie.

He doubted she would've put her name forward for fear of looking selfish.

He frowns.

Not that it was selfish to want to protect your little sister.

Not to mention bringing over a younger Isle kid might be more disarming to those who were, for whatever ridiculous reason, intimidated by the Core.

Like they didn't have more reasons to be worried in their new home here in Auradon.

He'd seen it.

The culture shock.

It still hurt to see how amazed they were.

He hadn't missed the disgust when they'd first seen the cafeteria. Well, disgust and awe.

He nods as he puts Dizzy's tablet to the side before looking over the second one.

Cecilia.

She was another younger one by all accounts.

And apparently talented with tarot cards.

That and, like Dizzy or maybe even more so, was loud and proud. Possessed plenty of confidence.

And since she also had a protective older sister, the tablet about Freddie wasn't all that surprising.

From all accounts, she was a bit of a mischievous troublemaker and a medium of sorts.

But he was sure that kind of light attitude would benefit their cause.

In fact, the only tablet on the table that took him by surprise was the last one, the one about Anthony Tremaine.

He takes a careful breath as he pulls it closer.

He smiles as he glances over the letter describing how Anthony, the self-proclaimed male head of the Tremaine family, never hesitated when it came to protecting his little cousins, especially Dizzy.

He'd always seemed a bit pompous from Deez's letters but, that wasn't a bad thing in this case. He'd probably be able to handle the royals' attitudes better than the rest of them.

That and knew a bit more about the etiquette.

Not that he cared that the others weren't at Evie's level, but it would be good to have an Isle kid that could match the more… obnoxious of the royalty they were facing against.

"I think-" Carlos sucks in a breath, "Bringing these four over would help to lighten D and T's …" He bites his lip as his brow furrows.

"Worries?" Mal provides as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Carlos snaps his fingers as he grins at her, "Yeah that. Freddie needs like, a lot of looking after. And Dizzy and Cece are younger and very um, helpful, I guess, for this situation. Would definitely back what we're doing happily, well probably haughtily in Cece's case but still… And Anthony is… Well, Anthony. And like part of the time he means well."

"He is very sophisticated." Evie quickly adds, "And always tries to do things the civilized way before he resorts to other," She tilts her head to the side, "less conventional means."

"And is a pompous douche. So might actually fit in with Chad and his Chad-iots." Jay nods as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall, "Good calls pup."

Carlos blushes. "It just- I wanted to say Squeaky and Squirmy too, but they're shy and don't speak up a lot, or ever… And besides, they have Uma and Harry's protection." He looks towards the shelves housing the tablets about the urchins. "I was thinking Beam too… But he's the best the urchin's got. I just know he'd advocate loudly- I mean at least from T has told me- And anyone Deez likes has to be, ya know. Good. Ish. But, um, he also kinda resents us, for bein' like. VK vk's." He rubs the back of his neck, "And like only talks to T, cause ya know, he protects the other urchins and like, told everyone he was one..."

His lips twitch into a minuscule smile.

He'd enjoyed reading about the prominent underground leader.

Beam.

Now that he'd actually managed to get close to Roy, he could see a lot of similarities.

They were both underrated underdogs with hearts so at odds with their demeanors.

His eyes sweep around the room.

Not that they were the only ones.

Most of the kids Deez wrote about usually had hearts that didn't match their persona's.

He seemed to have a type.

"Which is a big deal on the isle," Evie supplies. "It's not much different than here actually," She admits softly as she sits in the chair and pulls a sewing box into her lap, "There's definitely a hierarchy of sorts, ours just involved more adults and fewer tiers."

That didn't surprise him.

But he was curious about what they were.

He could only imagine that the original villains were at the top of the food chain and that the urchins were at the bottom.

He wanted to ask so badly, but he didn't want to make them uncomfortable either.

He nods as he watches her start to embroider the lace at the top of Mal's dress with a small smile.

He found it was enjoyable to watch her when she got in her zone.

He shakes his head. "Right, that makes sense." He sighs, wondering where his friends had landed on that list.

They all turn at a soft knock at the door before his mother steps in, followed by Cogsworth with a cart.

"Sorry to interrupt-" Belle greets with a large smile.

He highly doubted that.

"-but I thought all of you might be hungry, and I wanted to see how everything was coming."

Jay, Carlos, and Mal shift in discomfort.

"Thanks." Mal smiles uncertainty.

He chuckles as Jay and Carlos nod before they turn to look at him for help.

"I think we've narrowed it down. The four for the summer." He offers, knowing that was the exact reason she'd shown up.

"Oh." Belle smiles softly as she makes herself comfortable on one of the plush couches. "Thanks for your help Cogsworth."

"Of course madame." the man bows, "Prince Ben," His eyes sweep around the room until they settle on Mal curiously. "And company. Please feel free to call if there is need." He stands up straight before he turns and closes the door behind him.

Belle chuckles as she picks up a pot of tea and pours herself a cup. "I know that this decision couldn't have been easy. Most choices like this never are. I can only imagine how uncomfortable this level of power and responsibility this must be for all of you." She sighs, "But I assure you, this family is working hard to make sure this won't fall on any of you again. With any luck, we'll have all of your friends here by next year. That is once the council removes their heads from their asses." She smiles sweetly, tittering when all of the core whip their heads to her in shock.

All except Evie, who was in for a shock when she finally looked up from her work.

He shakes his head though the smile never leaves his lips.

"So," Belle clears her throat, "who did we come up with?"

"Carlos made an excellent suggestion," He collects the tablets from his desk.

"Of course he did." Belle nods as she shoots the boy a smile, only for him to duck away from it with a blush.

"Yes, well you are the most familiar with Deez's work, as I understand it." He sets the tablets at his mother's elbow before he watches Carlos for a confirmation.

"Um-" Carlos bites his lip as he looks between Mal and Jay unsure.

"Can't say I ever got around to it," Mal looks away.

"I uh… She proofread a couple to me." Jay rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh," Carlos frowns as he looks around at the shelves again, "Yeah, I guess I am. We uh, she helped me out with my experiments, and I helped her out with her writing. Well, as much as I could- Writing isn't exactly my strongest subject." He admits sheepishly. "I mean, unless it's formulas."

"Show off." Jay ruffles the younger boy's hair, the grin on his lips betraying affection.

"Right?" Mal snorts as she pulls herself to sit on his desk.

Belle smiles her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Don't get too comfortable over there dear," She pats the seat next to her, "Come, have some tea." Her eyes move to Carlos and Jay, "You two as well, I'd hate for these cakes to go to waste."

The three share looks of discomfort before Jay pushes Carlos forward. "You heard the Queen."

Carlos turns to pout at him with a look of betrayal before he takes a deep breath and walks over before hesitantly settling on the couch across from her.

Jay turns to lift his eyebrow at Mal expectantly.

He and his mother share a knowing look before they quickly look away, covering their smiles.

Oh yeah.

So criminal.

He shakes his head.

Mal swallows before she walks over and attempts to sit by Carlos, only for Jay to quickly steal the seat.

Her incredulous glare was utterly adorable.

"Don't worry dear," Belle chuckles, "Come, there's plenty of room over here." She pats the seat next to her.

Mal takes a deep breath before she forces a smile on her face and turns to his mother.

Belle turns, "Evie dear care to-" She blinks. "Oh my." She stands up and walks over to her.

"My light!"

"My apologies," Belle shifts out of the way, "But-"

Evie's eyes snap up before they widen in horror, "My Queen? I-" She scrambles to her feet and curtseys.

Belle quickly catches the dress before it can hit the floor and chuckles. "Sorry to startle you- I just couldn't help myself." She holds up the dress to inspect it better. "This is just so marvelously gorgeous,." She gushes as her eyes sweep over it with appreciation. "You've really outdone yourself. I know you make all of your clothes but this-" She carefully hands the dress back to Evie, "I own designer dresses that pale in comparison to your work."

He smiles at his mother's sincerity before his eyes widen at the look of complete and utter shock on Evie's face.

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her with that expression before.

The girl was usually so composed, even more so than Audrey, that it took him by surprise.

"I- I- Thank you, your Majesty." Evie curtseys again, "If, if you would like I, would love to design something for you, after the ceremony of course."

"Really?" Belle asks with bright eyes, "I'd be honored to wear one of your designs."

"You would?" Evie blinks as a smile curves her lips.

"Oh absolutely dear." Belle smiles, "You're definitely going to be drawing eyes with this. I'd love to be one of the first to purchase one of your dresses."

"Purchase?"

"Of course." Belle chuckles, "All art should be compensated, especially ones that have so much work and skill poured into them."

Evie pulls her hands to her chest before she blinks down at the wrinkled material and gasps, quickly turning to smooth the fabric out on the table once more.

"Sorry," Belle runs a hand over Evie's hair carefully, "I'll make sure to get you a steamer."

"I think the Queen broke her." Mal sighs.

"Uh-huh," Carlos nods with a look of awe.

Jay snorts, "Impressive."

He hides a smile under his hand, "Evie. Mother. Perhaps it would be best if we get back to tea and our talk about the tablets we're using for the articles."

"Oh, of course." Belle drops her hand, "My apologies," She blushes, "I just got excited. You're going to look absolutely stunning at the ceremony Mal. Consider me jealous." She giggles as she takes Evie's hand and leads her to the couch.

Mal's eyes widen as she slowly sits back on the couch, "I'm sure the dress Evie makes for you is going to put mine to shame. It's kind of her thing."

"I look forward to having a piece of her collection," Belle turns to Evie thoughtfully, "And I know several of my friends are going to gush when they see your work."

Evie smiles as she accepts a cup of tea from Carlos, "You're too kind, my Queen."

"I really wish you would all call me Belle," She shakes her head.

He chokes on his laugh at the collective looks of horror.

Belle blinks, "But maybe we'll work up to that." She settles in her seat before she clears her throat. "So, this suggestion?" She asks in excitement as she starts cutting into the cream cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudez, S'up?
> 
> We really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Just like the VKs, it was hard for us to come up with the next four too.
> 
> Do you like our selection?
> 
> Have any questions of your own as to why we picked them?
> 
> And, fuck if we don't hate ourselves for adding a new OC but he shows up so often in the next book, so... Figured we might introduce the idea of him now.
> 
> So, speaking of OCs, we pretty made this version of Belle one.
> 
> She was kind of a bitch in the movie, especially for someone who fell in love with a cursed asshole who looked like a monster- And kind of was one in the movies. Needless to say, we kinda turned Adam into an OC too.
> 
> Anyways, did this chapter make you laugh?
> 
> Let us know!
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	10. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants!
> 
> We back, starting off your week with another chapter.
> 
> Anyone nervous about the title?
> 
> Don't forget to let us know you were here and what you think of the story so far. We love reading your comments and reviews together.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

"My dude One o' One."

He yelps as he spins to find Roy standing behind him.

"Uh hi. Wait, why- I thought-" he points over his shoulder, "room. Not in room-"

He sighs as he drops his chin to his chest.

How long had he been standing outside the door trying to figure out the best way to ask for a favor?

Roy snorts, "Detention." He rolls his eyes as he flings an arm around his shoulders, "So, sup with you?"

He takes a deep breath, "So um, I was like, kind of hoping I could get your help with something. But like, it's okay if you can't, or if you're busy. I get it."

Roy snorts, "C'mon one oh one," He shakes his head "Don't be dumb. Of course I got time." He slides his arm off of him to unlock his door before he tugs him into the room and tosses his bag to his bed. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I need a ride."

Roy turns, his pierced brow raised. "Seriously?" He asks in surprise.

"I've got money. And I can buy snacks. And I already have the directions to get there-"

Roy waves his hand before he places a finger to his lips, "You had me at I need." He rushes over to his bedside table and swipes up his keys.

"Really?"

"Duh." Roy snorts. "Let's go."

"But, you don't know how far away it is."

"So?" Roy shrugs.

"Or how long it will take."

"And?" Roy slides and arm through his.

"And you're saying yes before you even knew anything about it besides I need a ride."

"Uh-uh-uh. Need, my man. You said the magic word." Roy grins down at him, "You never say you need something."

"I thought please was the magic word, or one of them, actually that whole magic word thing is very misleading-"

"Most things are misleading if you think about it hard enough." Roy tugs him down the hall.

"And I do- Wait, I left the directions in my room. And snacks."

"Roogle man." Roy ruffles his hair. "We can pick up snacks on the way. I got'chu." He grins wider, before he pumps his fist, "Fuck, I love road trips."

He smiles as he pulls pristine folded bills from his pocket, "Here man, I don't know how much it'll be for gas and stuff, but I'm-"

Roy holds up his hand, "nah nah nah, this is on me."

"But It's like four hours away."

"Looks like we're gettin' rando pizza for dinner." Roy takes his hand before he starts racing down the hall. "And missin' tomorrow!" He sing-songs.

Carlos grins as he rushes to keep up.

He should have known how excited Roy would be about this instead of getting caught in a loop of horrible what ifs.

He pats his thigh as he rushes to the stairs, "Come on Dude!"

"Wednesday road trips are the best road trips," Roy laughs boisterously as Dude barks and jumps at their heels.

He follows Roy out to the student parking lot before he stops.

He'd never seen Roy's car before-

But it was one of those moments where he knew it before it was confirmed.

Of course Roy drove a huge wheeled Jeep. That thing screamed off-road.

What a perfect car for Roy.

For Roy.

He eyes the flimsy green canvas sides and clear plastic windows that snapped into place.

"C'mon-" Roy hits the button before he releases his hand, "Let's do this!" He jumps to hit the hood.

He swallows hard.

He could do this.

He could ride in this totally safe looking car with no windows, or step to get into the car.

He'd made up his mind to ask Roy first because he didn't want to bother Ben with a trip to London like this

And he didn't want to explain to Hiro or David why he wanted to go to London to visit people he'd never met.

But Roy didn't care about the why, he was just excited about the road trip.

And so, he could do this.

He smiles as Dude jumps in behind Roy before he hears things clattering around.

After a moment the door opens, "Come on!" Roy grins down at him.

He blinks before he grabs the bar and pulls himself in. He smiles as he clicks his seatbelt in place and pulls Dude to his lap, "What was-"

"Don't worry about it." Roy waves him off.

That sounded like something he didn't want to investigate too closely.

He jumps when Roy cranks on the car, "Catch and you can be DJ."

His eyes widen before he half juggles Roy's phone until he can get a grip on it.

"Hold on tight!" Roy winks at him before he puts the car in gear and revs the engine. "JK. I'm not that big of a douche."

"Thank you." He breathes out, doing his best to get his racing pulse back under control.

Roy and Harry had a lot in common.

Like the fact they played too much.

"No prob." He smiles before he pulls out and starts driving out of the parking lot.

He chuckles before he swipes Roy's phone open and clicks through his song lists.

Roy had a pretty vast interest in music. And surprisingly well-labeled playlists- By mood.

He even had a 'future road trip if I ever get friends cooler than Doug.'

That looked promising. And also made him happy Roy had been his first thought.

But at the same time, it also made him sad.

Roy was a pretty awesome guy, and it felt strange to know someone here in Auradon also felt lonely.

Wasn't that what it was when you wanted friends?

He sighs as he hits play before he pulls his phone out, realizing that while he'd been happy to set a date for this road trip, Roy had managed to get him in the car before he'd thought about the rest of the details.

Like telling David he was going to miss his appointment this afternoon.

Or telling Mal, Jay, and Evie where he was and what he was doing.

Those were equally important for different reasons.

Not to mention the classes he was skipping.

His stomach churns as his eyes widen.

He was skipping class.

"Uhh… Are we supposed to like, tell someone when we're missing classes? Like should we text Fairy Godmother?"

"I usually wait for her to text me." Roy shrugs as he keeps the beat with the steering wheel.

He narrows his eyes as he hugs Dude closer and turns to stare at Roy, "Weren't you in a lunch detention?"

"Down with the man."

He blinks before he thumbs at his phone, "I'm texting Fairy Godmother, I'm sure she'll understand."

Roy slumps in his seat, "Spoilsport…" He pouts, before he looks him over in disappointment, "How are you from the Isle?"

"Uh, one, I'm from the Isle so I don't want to break rules and get sent back to the Isle."

"They're not gonna send you back for skippin' a day bro."

"Half day." He corrects automatically.

"Depends where we are-" Roy blinks. "Where are we going?"

"London."

"Oh." Roy nods, "Cool." He grins.

It doesn't escape him that they do a U-turn at the next light.

"Yeah, guess I should have said that sooner."

"I mean, I think ya were before I interrupted you with a shoosh." Roy chuckles. "Speakin' of," He hits a button on the screen between them. "Wanna dump them coords into the GPS?"

"The Global Positioning System?" He asks as he leans forward to work with the screen.

"I uh, probably?"

"Why didn't I think about that? I printed out directions, but fuck man, this is so much cooler!"

"Probably stress and anxiety. With a touch of neuroticism. Also, ain't it?"

"And newness." He shrugs as he types the address into the box.

He'd looked it up the night he and Hiro first met.

Stared at it so many times he had it memorized at this point.

"So, like, snacks at the next stop?"

"Yeah!" He leans back once he hits enter.

Roy grins. "My type ah guy." He slams one hand against the wheel, "And, my dude! Suicides!"

"Suicides? Isn't that when someone kills themselves?"

"Well yeah," Roy grimaces, "that… But it's also when- Have you gotten to use a soda fountain yet?"

"Um, is it like a chocolate fountain? Cause that was wicked when they had that out after dinner one night. Seriously, like everything is better dipped in chocolate."

"Okay, so not that cool- But," Roy shrugs, "It's- I'll show you when we get there. It's pretty boss."

He nods as he settles in his seat before he catches himself staring out at the city around them.

He hadn't thought much about it after the night they'd broken into the museum, the city the school was in, but now he found himself staring at it in wonder.

It was nothing like the Isle.

Trees grew alongside sidewalks. Green grass covered every non-paved surface. The buildings were immaculate.

Everything was clean.

It was a huge difference.

Clean and vibrant.

And so bright.

"C'mon." Roy parks at a pump. "Let's go load up." He slides out of the car. "Do this shit right while we fuel up." He grins up at him before he shuts the door, disappearing.

Do what right?

He grins before he shakes his head.

Apparently, he had a lot to learn about road trips.

Or maybe just road trips with Roy.

He blinks as the door opens and he walks into a place straight out of his dreams.

There was food everywhere.

All lined up in pretty packaging. Neat and straight.

Perfect rows. Perfect lines.

One section was even laid out by color.

"Catch."

"Huh?" He asks before a bag hits him in the face.

He blinks before he stoops and grabs a blue bag of cotton candy.

Cotton. Candy

It looked like clouds.

"Oooh and these." Roy picks up several oversized straws and shoves them under his arm. "Oh and this." He grabs several green packages. "Oh, and these." He grabs several bottles. "Hmm." He looks around before he walks to the front of the store and comes back with a basket. "Boom."

He looks over the accumulating bags and boxes, wondering how much more Roy could fit into them.

Wait.

Was Roy getting nothing but candy?

They could do that?

And have Pizza?

He looks around the store in amazement.

"Eh." Roy makes a face as he throws a bag into the cart before he walks to the next aisle.

"Peanut Butter cups?" He asks hopefully as he continues to look around.

"Like so many," Roy calls back over the aisle before he walks back, the basket now overflowing with bags.

"Is this where Hiro kept buying us candy?"

Roy looks around, "Doubt it? This is just a gas station."

"There's more than one store like this!?"

"Dude, we're totally hittin' up ah Allmart on the way back."

"What's an Allmart?"

"Dude. Like a twenty-four-hour smorgasbord." He grins. "C'mon," He takes his wrist before he tugs him over to a wall of machines. "Oooh, I talked soda fountains up- But have you had a slush yet?"

"Ice slush is dangerous." He furrows his brow.

Roy stares at him for a moment before he shrugs, "So, that's a no then." He pulls him over to a machine with clear circles. "My dude." He gestures to the machines, "Check it." He puts down the basket before he pulls the biggest cup he'd ever seen and hits a lever.

"That's bigger than my mother's wine glass." He blinks at it in amazement.

"Noted." Roy nods, "But, here." He offers him the blue fluffy drink. "Try it."

He sips carefully from the straw before his eyes widen, "What is that! What flavor is that?"

"Blue raspberry slushie." Roy grins.

"I haven't seen a blue raspberry yet." He pulls at the straw again.

"And you never will, 'cause it's one hundred percent art-e-ficial!" Roy sing-songs.

"It's a fake flavor?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool!" He drinks again.

"Ain't it just?" Roy grins, "So, as I was sayin' in the car, a suicide is when you mix all the flavors. Watch and learn." He winks as he takes another ridiculously large cup and puts a dome lid on it before he puts a little bit of each in the cup. "This is either gonna be dope as fuck, or gross as shit."

He quickly drinks until half his cup is gone, but before he can refill it he winces at the sudden freezing headache.

"Whoops." Roy shakes his head. "Forgot about the warning. Brain Freeze. It'll go away in like a minute. Gotta drink this shit slow."

"Ouch." He grimaces as he nods, "Lesson learned."

"That's how we all learn it pup," Roy chuckles as he pats his back. "Now go load up your cup. I'll go pay the man."

"I'm paying." He frowns.

"On the way back," Roy waves dismissively.

They were doing this again on the way back?

He grins as he refills his cup, taking a moment to taste each flavor.

He could see why Roy loved road trips.

Sugar was very motivating.

"Thank you." He waves at the guy behind the counter as he rushes out after Roy.

"Kay?" The guy waves back.

When he makes it back to the jeep he finds Roy feeding Dude something from a bag.

"They had dog food in there?"

"Well, yes? But this is jerky. Figured if we were gonna go junk Dude could join us."

"Jerky is junk?" He furrows his brow.

"Accordin' ta my mom." Roy shrugs. "Dad swears by it though. So depends who you ask, I guess."

"T swears by it too. He always had some jerky on him."

"You guys had cows?" Roy asks as he settles in the car.

"No." He chuckles at the random question.

"Pigs?"

"No?"

"Chicken?"

"There were a few of those but-" He tilts his head to the side, "why are you asking about farm animals?"

"What was your jerky made out of?"

"The stuff T made was rat." He shrugs, " And Deez and Gil got really good at Fish jerky. And Crabapple jerky."

"Huh." Roy blinks. "Creative." He nods after a moment. "Here, try this."

He always thought the jerky T made was the best.

Right up until he tried this.

This was sweet and salty, and a little spicy.

"Mmhmm, it's good."

He chews it happily as Dude sniffs his face.

"Right?" Roy winks. "Now buckle up, so we can really start this shit."

He quickly buckles before he hugs Dude, "Ready."

"Sweet," Roy nods before he pulls out.

They're on the road for a moment before Roy pulls out one of the straws and taps his head with it. "Try this. Do it. Do it. Do it."

He frowns as he takes the straw in both hands, "What is it?"

"It's called a Sprite Stick." Roy grins, "I feel like you're gonna go ape shit. For it. And from it."

"So, what you like, open one end and dump it all in your mouth?"

"YES! Do it. Do it. Do it."

That was a lot of stuff to try and fit in his mouth.

Not like he hadn't already tried to see how many peanut butter cups he could fit in his mouth.

"Here!" Roy pulls another stick out. "We can shoot it together." He grins, "Just have your slush ready. Shit's really dry, don't want ya to choke."

"Shouldn't you like, I don't know, focus on driving?"

"I can do both." Roy waves him off.

He shrugs before he twists one end off the giant straw while Roy rips his off with his teeth.

Before he can think about it too much he tilts his head back and upends the straw in his mouth, coughing as powder hit the back of his throat.

Fuck that was sweet!

He gags until he manages to suck a huge gulp of slush down, forgetting the danger until the brain freeze hits.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Yeah, that's the stuff." Roy grins.

"This is what makes road trips fun?" He asks as he rubs at his temples.

If the pain was a brain freeze maybe he could warm his brain back up.

"Wait for it." Roy winks, "Just keep downin' the straw."

"Wait for what? Why more straw, I want to try the blue fluffy cloud. And I saw peanut butter cups, and something called rainbow drops, and seriously I've always wondered what violet tastes like. Does it work like that? Do rainbow drops taste like a real rainbow? I mean they can't, right? It's like blue raspberry. They have to be made up flavors because we can't taste different spectrums of light and wow candy tastes so good, even if it's all fake flavors. Or are they all fake flavors? How can flavors be fake? Like, it's a taste. A fake taste? But it's still a taste. Man, everything tastes better here. Maybe the Isle had all the fake flavors. But not fake like artificial, I just mean fake. And wow my heart is beating fast is it supposed to do that?"

"Only if the stick is workin'." Roy lets out a high pitched giggle as he throws his empty straw in the back of the car. "Cotton me." He grins as he holds out his hand. "Which warnin', it can get a bit sticky so make sure ya got the hand sanitizer on tap." He winks.

"Oh way ahead of you." He unclips his bottle from a belt loop, "Once I learned what hand sanitizer was I realized I needed it."

"Fair." Roy nods, "But seriously," He curls his fingers "fluff me."

He chuckles as he rips into one of the huge bags and tears a handful of the blue fluff apart from the rest and hands it to Roy. "It really does feel like a cotton ball almost."

"And," Roy shoves it in his mouth. "It velts in vour mouf."

His eyes widen before he shoves a large section in his mouth.

His eyes almost roll into the back of his head.

It was like sugar dipped mythical blue raspberry clouds before they melted, becoming a warm sugar slurry in his mouth.

"I know right?"

"This is- I think I love blue raspberry."

"It's some good shit." Roy nods.

"Like really good, but I think I still like peanut butter cups better. But I don't know how much."

Roy snorts as he pulls off onto the highway, "So like, London, huh?"

"Yep." He pulls a smaller section of cotton candy off and shoves it in his mouth.

"Hit me." Roy holds out his hand again.

He grins as he passes him another section before he cleans his fingers with the sanitizer.

"Mmmm. Childhood." Roy swallows, "So- we goin' ta like a tech convention or something?"

"No, but that does sound like a lot of fun. Hiro said he couldn't wait to take me to my first tech convention this summer. He's got something pretty cool in mind, but he won't tell me everything. We made a deal though, he tells me a new fact about where we're going every week and I get to guess."

"Dope." Roy grins. "Concert then?"

"They have concerts on weekdays?"

"I mean, at Dive bars yeah."

"What's a Dive Bar? It sounds like a swimming thing, but then bar?"

Roy narrows his eyes before he closes his mouth, "So why are we going to London?"

"Because that's where Roger and Anita live."

"And they are?"

"They're the people my mother stole puppies from when she wanted to make a coat. I read a lot about how my mother used to be in fashion," He furrows his brow as he tilts his head, "which explains the fur coats now. And she was like, friends with Anita from college or something. But, I wanted to go and apologize for my mother hurting them."

"I don't think you owe them an apology but that's so you of you." Roy smiles as he studies the road for a moment. "Oh!" He moves suddenly and scoops up several of the bags before he throws them in the back. "Nope."

"Nope?" He frowns as the bag of cotton candy joins the pile in the back, "Why nope?"

"Cause that shit is gonna make you crash hard." Roy shakes his head, "We don't need you to show up to their door shaking and tweaked out on sugar."

"Oh." He sighs as he leans back against the seat, "I do get tired after eating an entire bag of peanut butter cups. Maybe it's a good idea to not be like that. I don't want to make a bad impression. I just want them to know I won't do what my mother did."

"We can go to town on our way back." He assures him. "Til then, it's nothin' but salt snacks and slush- Fuck." Roy sighs, "We're gonna have to make another stop." He pulls off at an exit. "Good impressions aren't really my thing-"

"I liked you after your first impression."

Roy presses a hand to his chest, "Thank you." He smiles. "That means a lot to me. Fuck knows I'm not the best at like- Whatevs and shit. But uh, I don't think a tweakin' teen with blue lips and tongue is gonna fly."

"Blue lips?" He sits up before he pulls his phone out to check his face.

He laughs when he sees blue staining not only his lips, tongue, and teeth, but pretty much everything around his mouth as well. "Huh. Mal always said I was a messy eater."

"I like to call it appreciative."

"Appreciative," He snickers as he types into a note in his phone, "I like that."

Roy chuckles, "Hope you like burgers."

"I love burgers!" He cheers as Dude barks.

"Good cause that's about all they got at this exit."

* * *

Thirty minutes.

All it took was thirty minutes for him to kill the kid.

He shakes his head as he glances over at the sleeping pups with a smile.

Luckily they still had about another five hours to go.

He smiles as he continues to listen to music and munch on the safer snacks.

Passed out or not, it was still pretty cool that Carlos had felt comfortable enough to ask him to drive him someplace.

Someplace far the fuck away.

But it meant a lot.

It was a level of trust he'd never really gotten from anyone outside of his family.

Well, his dad.

His mother loved him, but uh, he wouldn't exactly say she trusted his decision-making skills.

He blows air between his lips several times before he grimaces.

Shit.

He glances at Carlos again.

Had he warned his pack about this trip?

He groans before he snaps his window closed.

He didn't really have a choice, now that he thought about it.

Fuck.

He sighs as he unplugs his phone and picks it up before he hits Jay's icon.

Don't pick up.

Don't pick up.

Don't-

"Roy? Is Carlos okay?"

"Hey-" He grins at the concern- or rather demand in the other boy's tone. "Yeah, he's alright."

"Oh. Good. How's the road trip?"

"It's goin' good. We're still quite a bit out. Just wanted to double-check to make sure the pup warned you we'd be a minute to get back."

"He warned us he might not be back until tomorrow morning, which sounds like a long trip since you guys have cars."

"Well, it's like several kingdoms away so, yeah." He taps his thumb on the wheel.

"But, he's okay?"

"Yeah," He assures him.

"I got it, I got it E. Fine, Evie wants Carlos to know she's collecting all his work from class."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." He chuckles.

"So-"

There's a lot of noise in the background until it suddenly cuts off.

"Where are you guys going?"

"London."

"Oookkkaaay…?"

"I know right?"

"Did he say why?"

"Honestly, didn't think to ask. Pup wanted a ride, I said fuck yeah road trip, and here we are."

"Yeah." He hears Jay sigh, "Is he there? Can I ask him?"

"Um… He's sleeping."

"Sleeping? It's not even two."

"Yeah, well road trips involve sugar so- kid crashed. Hard."

"That's our pup. We're just worried about him. When he wakes up can you have him call one of us?"

"Sure thing, man. I got'chu."

"Thanks for helping him out Roy, I owe ya one."

"Not really."

"Yeah, I do though, cause I know you won't let anything happen to him."

"That's kinda what friends do for friends… I think. I mean, yeah."

Jay laughs, "I should get back to the gym before Coach comes out here and finds me."

"Fair 'nough." He grins, "Just wanted ta make sure ya knew we were cool an' shit."

"Appreciate that."

"N'joy class, call ya when we get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches!
> 
> Anyone feeling like a road trip now?
> 
> LoLz C losing it over a gas station is accurate AF, fight me.
> 
> Seriously though, how'd you like this chapter?
> 
> *Gasp* C actually skipping?
> 
> Hiro: Bad influence, or good?
> 
> Roy's playlist title?
> 
> Jay's trust in Roy?
> 
> Were you expecting a different type of Crash from the title?
> 
> Roy being unsure of having actual friendships? Sadly cute right? Speaking of, how are you guys liking Roy? Cause there's a lot of him in this book… So, yeah.
> 
> Let us know!
> 
> Please, no, seriously, we wanna hear from the ones in the back too. *Poke. Poke.* We know you're there we see you fave/follow/add us…
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted
> 
> Also, random AF but-
> 
> -We did a thing (we totes stole from Pinterest) and thought you guys would enjoy it- Let us know if you disagree! OR-
> 
> (Oh god, I hate myself, I'm so corny, but I just couldn't help myself…)
> 
> -if it at least makes you roll…
> 
> Mal- looks like she could kill you, but is a burnt cinnamon roll
> 
> Evie- Looks like a sinnamon roll, but is actually a smart snickerdoodle
> 
> Carlos- Looks like a cinnamon roll, and has all the icing
> 
> Jay- Looks like he could kill you, but is a undercooked cinnamon roll
> 
> Uma- Looks like a sinnamon roll, and is one- The one in charge
> 
> Harry- Looks like a sinnamon roll, and is one- But could also actually kill you
> 
> Gil- Looks like he could kill you- is the gooiest cinnamon roll
> 
> Deez- Looks like a cinnamon roll, a very spicy one, that might accidentally kill you
> 
> T- Looks like he could kill you, will actually kill you
> 
> Faustina- Looks like she could kill you (in T's clothes), but is a half baked cinnamon roll
> 
> Ben- Looks like a cinnamon roll, and is perfectly baked
> 
> Doug- Looks like a cinnamon roll, but is actually a smart cookie
> 
> Lonnie- Looks like a cinnamon roll, if the icing could kill you
> 
> Roy- Looks like he could kill you (if you squint), but is actually an edible
> 
> Jane- Looks like a cinnamon roll, and is- a diet one with light icing
> 
> And just for shits and giggles...
> 
> Dark- Looks like a cinnamon roll, but is a sinnamon roll with a glaze that could kill
> 
> Twisted- Looks like she could kill you, is actually a salty cinnamon roll


	11. In Full Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Descendants,
> 
> I'm getting this out a little earlier than normal, hope no one minds. :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave us a comment at the end of the chapter, it means the world to us!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> -Dark-

She didn't exactly distrust Roy.

But she wasn't thrilled with entrusting Carlos to him either.

She puffs out her cheeks before she blows out air and bounces the end of her pencil against her sketchbook.

But this was so unlike Carlos. To leave in the middle of the day. Let alone leave in the middle of the day to drive to the other side of Auradon.

He was never this irresponsible.

So, what the fuck had happened?

She chews on her cheek as she glances at her phone again.

Nothing.

She sighs before she looks up to watch Evie fretting over Carlos's tuxedo, relieved that the other girl had finally finished her dress.

"All anyone has to do is say road trip and Roy's already halfway to his car." Doug rolls his eyes as he holds out the pincushion for Evie, "Honestly, this seems more like Roy's kind of timing."

Evie pouts, "Well, it certainly doesn't sound like C. Or feel like him."

"Why London?" She asks as she looks back to her phone, the head of her eraser tapping against her sketchbook faster.

She was _so_ having a long talk with their pup after this stunt.

"Carlos wouldn't want to do something random for no reason." Doug looks between her and Evie, "I know I don't know him as well as you all do, but-" He shrugs.

"No, you're right. He doesn't do random. So he has a reason. It's just not like him to leave us in the dark like this." Evie pouts.

Doug bites his lip, "I bet you a bolt of fabric he was just asking Roy if he would be willing to drive him, and Roy took it as a 'do it right now' thing."

"That-" Evie slowly nods, "That kind of sounds right. Carlos has a hard time saying no."

"Especially when he's the one asking for the favor." She hangs her head back before she glances out the window.

"And like I said, Roy is down for any excuse to skip class. Especially one that involves road trips."

"And helping a friend," Evie adds absently. "And Carlos is his One oh One so it makes sense he would rush to oblige"

"True."

"Fine, it might not be Carlos's fault that he just up and bailed, but that doesn't explain his lack of telling us what the fuck he's doing going to London." She huffs.

Evie shoots her a nasty look, "Wonder where he would get the idea that being vague was okay."

She shivers as she looks away, "I-" She closes her mouth.

Damn it.

"It's just not like him." She finishes lamely.

Doug bites his lip as he looks between the two of them, "Have you guys just come out and asked him?"

"I don't want him lying to us on top of everything else." Evie sighs. "And if he didn't come out and tell us, then there's a reason."

"And he'll explain himself when he gets back." She nods.

Didn't mean she had to like it.

Note to self, be more careful around impressionable pups.

Doug clears his throat, "Evie, my beautiful Princess, it's nearly seven. Don't you-"

"OH!" The sewing machine suddenly stops, "Thank you!" She jumps to her feet. "Mal I'll be back in a bit, Fairy Godmother needed me for something. Text me if you hear from him, yes?" She quickly checks her makeup.

"Of course E." She offers with a small smile.

"I'll reset your station for you." Doug offers.

"You're the best," Evie leans up to kiss his cheek, "See you in the boy's room." She adds before she quickly walks out of the room.

"Huh." She studies a blushing Doug who was staring at the door with one hand on his cheek.

"Hi ho." Doug sighs before he shakes his head, "Isn't she something."

"Oh for sure." She snorts."Several somethings in fact."

Doug grins as he starts tidying up Evie's sewing corner.

She watches him for a long moment, "You know, if I touched her sewing shit she'd go ballistic."

"Did you sit through her explanation about her work and how she keeps everything?"

No, no way. No one would actually, she eyes the dwarf before she snorts, "You didn't?"

"Of course I did, and hung on every word." Doug stands up straighter.

She raises an eyebrow, "You're fuckin' insane."

"And allowed to touch her sewing stuff." Doug holds up a finger with a grin, "which means I get to help out."

She shakes her head before she plops back on the bed and continues to watch him for several moments, "You know, she deserves someone like you."

"She deserves the world, but she doesn't need me to help her get it." Doug shrugs, "It's one of the things I lo-" He blinks, "like about her. She doesn't need a prince, she just thought she did."

"We've been tellin' her that for years." She turns to stare at the ceiling. "But she didn't start believing it 'til she met you."

"It's only because I'm not her pack, just reinforcing what you've always told her."

"Maybe." She frowns. Why was she arguing with him? Or telling him this shit?

"But, to be fair, it makes me feel good knowing you think I'm able to help her see herself for how awesome she is, so thanks."

"She deserves someone that can recognize everything she brings to the table."

"Is that permission to hopefully date your best friend?"

She snorts. "I let you in our room- Well, her studio, don't I?"

Doug tilts his head slightly as he looks around the room before he smiles, "You know, that is an excellent point." He pushes his glasses back up his nose before he turns to her, "Thank you, Mal."

"Yeah, well it's only cause I know you'd be more upset than I would if you made her cry."

"Devastated," Doug frowns as he puts a hand over his heart, "to my core."

"Of that, I have no doubt dwarf." She can't help her smile. "Your roommate, however, is gonna get a swift kick to the ass if anything happens to our pup."

"I'd be there holding him down for you, but I promise you, he won't let anything bad happen to him." Doug taps a finger against the table, "He's not adamant about many things, but he is about his friendship with Carlos."

She sighs. "I s'pose it helps to hear the responsible one say that."

"Well, I'd even go so far as to say Carlos brings out the responsibleness in Roy, much as he hates to admit it."

She turns her eyes back on him, "C has a way of doin' that."

Even T was more responsible when the pup was around.

More respectful even.

There was just something about her youngest member that seemed to bring out the best in people.

Even her, if she was being honest with herself.

Carlos had always been an expressive little thing. And his disappointment had always been hard to take.

She takes a deep breath before she lets it out. "Pick out her outfit for tomorrow?"

"I uh-" Doug clears his throat, "I can do that."

"Great, cause I suck at it." There was no way they were sleeping here tonight. That was a great way to have Evie up all night sewing. "I usually have to take like eight things and she somehow comes up with an outfit that doesn't look like any of the shit I brought."

Doug chuckles, "Yeah, I've got ya, Mal."

"Thanks." She breathes out as she picks up her phone and checks it again.

Her brow furrows when she sees a missed text from Fairy GodMother, asking if she can see her in her office.

"What the fuck?" She sighs as she picks herself up off the bed. "Lock up behind you. I'll collect her shit from your room later." She sighs. "I've gotta go deal with some Goblin Shit."

* * *

Oh. My. God.

She still couldn't believe it.

Snow White.

Her mother's bane.

Her older step-sister.

Auradon's number one fashion expert.

Wanted to adopt her!

Not only that, but she even promised to adopt Dizzy too.

It was taking everything in her not to squeal with delight.

She was still shaking.

When she'd seen the woman she hadn't known what to think.

She'd been terrified.

Mortified even.

But then- She giggles as she skips down the hall of the boy's dorm.

Then it was like a dream!

God!

She could die happy right now- Well, not quite.

She still had Jay and Carlos' tux to finish.

And Belle's dress to make.

And a new wardrobe for Ben.

And a one for Doug.

And- She blinks.

Okay, well maybe not right now. But still…

She lets out another giddy giggle before she unlocks the door and shuts the door behind her.

She leans against it as she finally lets out the squeal of delight as she claps in excitement.

Jay turns his back on her, pressing his phone against his ear with one hand while the other rubs at his temples.

Oops. She slaps a hand to her mouth.

"Okay, I get it Pup. Just be, you know, careful and shit. And keep Roy close. You've never been so far away, ya know. You're making us nervous 'cause it'll take us time to get to you if something happens. And let me know when you're on your way back or I'll never hear the end of it from the girls."

"Carlos!" She rushes to stand behind Jay at the shot right back down to earth. Her cheeks puff up when Jay lays a hand on her perfectly curled hair, but she stills.

Jay nods before he pulls the phone down and ends the call. "Sorry E." He carefully lifts his hand.

"No, no. That's okay." She reaches up to take his hand. "Is he okay?" She asks in concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, he's fine. He sounds a little nervous, but I mean-" Jay shakes his head, "He found the people his mother hurt and is going to apologize to them."

She blinks up at him, oh. She hadn't even thought to- "Huh."

"Yeah. Pups man. But that's why he needed a ride to London. To talk to people. People he's never met before."

"Ah." She frowns as she squeezes his hand.

"With only Roy if something goes wrong."

She squeezes his hand tighter when she notices his breathing pattern changes.

"But it's okay because it has to be okay. Because I can't do anything about it now."

"Jay," She bites her lip, "Roy won't let anything happen to our pup."

"Roy, the bad stalker, won't let anything happen to our Pup." Jay raises an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, but Roy's no T and I still got angry when T did stupid stuff with C."

"That's… A really good point." She frowns before she steps closer and wraps her arms around Jay as she ducks her head.

She hadn't forgotten there were people still out for them. And the more she thought about it- She swallows.

What if something happened?

What if the people who were after them found him?

What if- Oh god! She squeezes Jay tighter and struggles to take a deep breath.

She couldn't think like that.

She couldn't freak.

Jay was stressed enough as is.

"We need to not spaz out." Jay's arms tighten around her, "Or stop breathing. Because it's gonna be fine."

"Right," She nods before she steps back, "Of course it is." She nods as she takes a handkerchief from her pocket and dabs at her eyes.

When the door suddenly opens she can't help her smile as Jay slides in front of her protectively.

"Guys?" Mal greets with a raised brow before she snaps the door shut.

"Sorry. Just on edge." Jay sighs as he relaxes.

"No word from C then?" She asks with concern as she locks the door.

"Oh, no I talked to him. Pup's about to go talk with Roger and Anita."

Mal turns on her heels, "Pup's doin' what now!?"

"He somehow got it in his head that he has to apologize to the people his mother hurt. I- I mean it's C, so how are you supposed to argue with him when he's had so much time to lay his fuckin' facts out?"

Mal growls as her eyes flicker green. "This is why democracy is dumb."

"M-" She frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Democracy is not dumb-"

"The point is-" Jay interrupts her with a groan, "I told him to be careful and to keep Roy with him, and to let us know when they leave."

Mal huffs as she walks over to Jay's bed and falls onto her back. "Great." She covers her eyes. "Fuck today." She breathes out.

She shares a worried look with Jay before they both walk over to the bed.

"Doug said you got called away by Fairy Godmother when he dropped clothes off earlier, sup?"

She can't help her curious look at Jay, "He brought-"

"Your clothes for tomorrow." Mal finishes. "That last thing you need to be doing is stress sewing all night again. You need to sleep."

She closes her mouth as she pulls out her compact and checks under her eyes, "Is it that obvi- Hey!" She cries as Jay snatches her compact.

"Chill E, you're beautiful, but we don't want you to start freaking out if missing out on sleep does start taking a toll."

"Ah- Bu- I- Uh-"

"Words are helpful." Mal snorts.

She can't help her huff as she crosses her arms and looks away, even as warmth fills her chest at their concern.

It felt nice, and secretly she was happy that they cared so much, even if she just wanted her compact back now.

"Mhmm." Jay walks over to put the compact on one of the shelves out of her reach. "You can have it back tomorrow." He turns to lean against the wall, "Til then…" He looks between the two of them expectantly. "What was with the high pitched squeal, and-" He turns to Mal, "the-"

She bristles as her jaw drops, "I did not squeal."

Jay snorts, "Okay-" He crosses his arms, "The giggling delight then?"

She pouts as a blush covers her cheeks, "It doesn't seem so important now…" She sighs as she crosses her own arms.

"But you seemed excited," Jay counters as he takes a seat on one side of Mal and pats the other side of the bed, "and maybe that's what we need to hear."

"I-" She purses her lips to the side, "It's really not though-" She looks away feeling foolish for her earlier excitement.

She frowns when Mal elbow Jay.

"Yeah, I got it." He rolls his eyes and stands before he walks over to her, "Sorry." He bends, sweeping her into his arms before he takes the spot he'd offered her before.

"Cool." Mal rolls her eyes, "Now, spill. What had you giggling? I promise it's more entertaining than mine."

"I," She picks at a non-existent thread. "I got to meet Snow White-" She smiles.

"Wait," Jay tilts his head to the side, " Isn't Snow White your Mother's Sleeping Beauty?"

She can't help her smile, "Well yes, except she's not a complete sea witch." She bites her lip, "In fact, she was the complete opposite." She can't help her excitement. "She's super nice, and excited to see what I've come up with for your dress." She explains with a glance at Mal, "I knew she was high up in the fashion world- But I never would have guessed that she'd take an interest in me. But Belle wanted to introduce us! And it went wickedly. We bonded so quickly over our thoughts on my mother. Well-" She tilts her head to the side, "our mother, I suppose. And she wants to take me under her wing! Just like Hiro is doing with C! Adopt me- Even better- She said she'd adopt Dizzy when she got over too! And I just- It's so exciting!" She covers her face and lets out a giddy squeal of delight.

"That's great E!" Jay grins as he hugs her tightly.

"Yeah, that's really great actually." Mal blinks up at her as a smile tugs at her lips, "Like, so great."

"That just leaves you now." Jay smiles as he turns to Mal, "Well, you and the rest as they come over. But no worries, David and Nani have been letting me help out with matching VKs to families."

"Actually, about that." Mal pushes herself up, "Fairy Godmother," She takes a deep breath, "Offered to like, adopt me too." She bites her lip. "But after the incident in the cafeteria with Jane…" She groans as she plops back down. "Ugh."

She turns in time to see Jay's excited grin fall to concern.

"Well, she makes a good point…" She frowns. "You are both half fairies, and you could always spell her hair back to how it was."

"Fuck that." Mal snaps. "I'll change it back when she stops humpin' Audrey's leg."

"It's so weird that she's hanging out with her now, Audrey and Chad never gave her the time of day before. And I-" She frowns as her gaze drops to her hands, "I really thought we'd like, bonded with her, you know?"

"Vapid is as vapid does." Mal rolls her wrist with a pout. "I mean, you'd think right?" She huffs, "Then all that shit happened and she ran off with her tail between her legs." She yelps like a dog in pain.

Jay frowns, "Not everyone we thought we were friendly with is going to react like Doug, Lonnie, Roy, and Ben. I think it's like, kind of how gangs were back on the Isle. You tried to get close to Jane at first because of her mother-"

"Ugh-" Mal pulls a pillow over her face. "Dmph rmindth me."

"Wait- like, are you saying that maybe Chad and Audrey managed to convince her that the only reason we were friendly with her is that we had evil motives?"

Mal groans again as she whips the pillow back into place. "Well, they wouldn't be wrong now would they?" She sighs.

Silence settles between them for a long moment.

"It might have started out like that, but then we made a different choice." Jay points out, "And that has to count for something."

"Sure. But it's not like we can come out and say that." Mal huffs.

"Well, no. But you and I could do small things for Jane to let her know we still want to be friends."

"Yeah, cause she'd come within ten feet of me after Sunday." Mal rolls her eyes.

"It might take some time, but we can fix all of this." Jay rubs her shoulder as he watches Mal, "If that's what you want."

"What I want is for you and C-" She glances at her, "And now E, to be happy." She covers her eyes. "I'll figure out what to do with this shit show later- Like after the stupid oath ceremony. Things are stressful as fuck as it is." She breathes out.

She can't help her smile at the admission. Mal had really come such a long way in such a short amount of time. "We want you to be happy too Mal."

"Yeah, and safe."

She nods emphatically.

Mal snorts, "I'm dating the fuckin' Prince, how much safer can I get? I know you guys can feel them too. The damn eyes. They're on us like hawks."

"Oh yeah, there's a detail attached to us. Which means they're attached to Carlos and Roy too." Jay sighs.

Mal sits up and swats Jay, "How the fuck did you forget that."

"It's called anxiety Mal, shut the fuck up."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I don't trust them with our pup for a fuckin' minute. I meant that you forgot there was a damn detail." She shivers. "Can't even paint the damn field wall anymore."

"Cause I can feel eyes on me, and C ain't here. I forgot they're attached to all of us. And no, I don't trust 'em either, but at least it's not just him and Roy."

"Unless they're like workin' for the big bads too."

"Mal!" She admonishes.

"And I'll be back." Jay shakes his head as he stands up and sets her down, "Cause nope. Just nope."

"Oh come on, I can't be the only one who thought about that." Mal groans.

"Nope." Jay gestures as if to shove the air in front of him out of the way before he vanishes from the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

"Mal! Your paranoia was bad enough on the Isle, don't bring that here." She chides.

"Eh- I-uh." Mal sputters, "Damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, s'up with you bitches?
> 
> Hopefully only good things, but assuming on the circumstances there were a lot of snorts and scoffs at that one.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyone surprised?
> 
> *eyes narrow* Did we already spoil this for you guys? Or was that just in Book club? I forget…
> 
> Oh, for those of you not in the know, me and Dark do a chat every Friday on FB/youtube, so we like, dubbed it Book Club/Fireside Chat.
> 
> Where spoilers occasionally happen due to yours truly. Sometimes by accident, occasionally because prompted. Though now Dark's also on the spoiler train so, yeah… Both of us I guess?
> 
> Eh. So not the point…
> 
> Right!
> 
> Back to the thing- *Ahem*
> 
> So, from the top- literally,
> 
> Poor pack being worried for their adorable pup.
> 
> Talk about being helicopter friends right?
> 
> Cute? Too much? Not enough?
> 
> At least Mal didn't want to completely strangle Roy- Which trust me, Dark and I talked about it ad nauseum, but came to the conclusion if she was letting Roy chill with C one on one anyways, there had to be some level of trust there.
> 
> That and she's (Mal) pretty convinced Roy's desperation will keep him from letting anything happen to Carlos, if nothing else, VKs can sniff out lies like dogs can sniff out meat.
> 
> What about Jay's comparison of T and Roy? And Mal's thoughts on it?
> 
> I mean, in my opinion, Roy reminds me of a tamer version of everyones fav Hook, but in this instance…
> 
> And yeah, that's bout all I got on my end.
> 
> Oh, but let me know if you liked/want more things like the cinnamon roll comparisons.
> 
> Pretty sure I'm gonna add them sporadically either way, but direction always help me, so yeah, that...
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	12. No Takesies Backsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Descendants?
> 
> Surprised to see a second chapter?
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWISTED!
> 
> Yay, celebrating my bestie's b-day!
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter, give my girl a shout out to help her celebrate!
> 
> Lots of Love!
> 
> -Dark-

Jay groans when he makes it to David's office door.

He couldn't shake it.

Carlos was in trouble.

"We have to go to London," He explains as he rushes into the room, "like, right now."

"Kay," David reflexively grabs his keys as he jumps up. "Wait-" He blinks. "What?" His eyes sweep over him, "Are ya breathin' brah?" He walks over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Carlos asked Roy for a ride to London, and man, I tried to just be okay with the pup being like spontaneous and shit, but then Mal and Evie came back to the room and we were talking and Mal asked what if the people stalking us are working for the people with guns, and no. No man, I can't deal with this, we have to go get them cause Roy is great, but guns? Just no."

David frowns as he backs him up to sit on the couch, "Brah," He breathes. "Ya gotta breathe." He says softly as he squeezes his shoulder.

"I'm breathing," He straightens up, "but I'll breathe better when Carlos is here and not like six fucking hours away from help."

"Brah." David kneels in front of him. "We're ohana, official or not. Carlos too. He's your iki cousin now, remember?"

He nods, "Yeah, so we can go get him right? I never thought about what if the people watching us worked for whoever is so against us. What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to figure these things out before Mal can get paranoid about them and I'm supposed to take care of it."

"There's nothin' wrong with ya brah. You're just worried. And you have every right to be. Shit's kinda a mess right now." David agrees soothingly. "An', I mean they shouldn't have just taken off like that, but-" He pulls his phone out of his pocket, "We're ohana now, well-" He shakes his head, "Point is, your uncle is about as paranoid as your alpha when it comes to his Chibi-chan." He leans back to thumb his phone before he hands it over to him with a wide grin.

He frowns as he looks down at the phone.

**Yo, wtf?**

**I thought these kids were supposed**

**to be protected? So why the fuck is**

**my Chibi-chan and Red heading out**

**of Auradon?**

**-H**

**They better not have been fucking kidnapped.**

**-H**

**Blood will be shed.**

**-H**

**Kami*- You're taking too long.**

**So much blood man!**

**-H**

**Hacking his phone.**

**-H**

**They're going to London.**

**Tracking them.**

**-H**

**You Lolo, I was in a session.**

**What do you mean they're**

**going to London?**

**-D**

**I don't know why yet.**

**Baymax is on them.**

**Following after I finish a meeting.**

**-H**

**Nevermind, got Honey Lemon to cover.**

**Heading out now.**

**No worries. I got this.**

**-H**

**What's in London?**

**Specifically what would be of**

**interest to Carlos and Roy?**

**-D**

**Great Question.**

**Uh…**

**Don't worry about it.**

**-H**

**Oh yeah. That inspires calm.**

**What did you do?**

**-D**

**What makes you think this is my fault?**

**Rude much.**

**As I said, no big.**

**I'll make sure they're safe.**

**Ja ne***

**-H**

"So Hiro's watching him." He lets out a sigh of relief before he sags back into the couch, dragging in a deep breath.

"Ey brah," David shakes his knee before he stands up and plops against the armrest to face him. "Sorry, should've known ta text that." He rubs the back of his head. "My bad brah."

He takes another deep breath as he shakes his head, "No big." He quickly pulls out his phone and lets Mal and Evie know Carlos was being well looked after and he'd explain later. "I'm the one who couldn't keep it together."

"Brah, chill." David shakes his head. "Shit's all over right now. You have every right to freak over Carlos and Roy disappearing. It's scary right now. Even for us. You did the right thing. You sought me out instead of roughin' yourself up. I'm proud of you."

His brow furrows, "You're proud of me?"

David grins at him, "O'course brah." He reaches over to clasp his shoulder and squeezes, "It's hard. Seekin' help. Askin' for it. Most adults can't even do that. You've made so much progress. You don't even look like ya hit anything brah. I'm very proud of you."

He hadn't wanted to hit anything. Not this time at least.

Most of the past six hours had been spent with him telling himself that Carlos was fine.

It was Carlos.

Carlos wouldn't do anything stupid.

And Roy was with him.

He relaxes his hands against his sides.

"I never felt like I needed to punch anything, I really thought I was, ya know, not handling it well, but at least not freaking out about it. But, knowing Hiro is watching him makes me feel a lot better." He sighs, "I'm pissed I hadn't thought about the loyalties of the people watching out for us."

Why? Why hadn't he thought about that?

Why was he getting soft? Trusting that someone looking out for them was actually looking out for them.

David lazily places an arm over the back of the couch as he studies the ceiling for a long moment before he turns back to him, "Honestly brah, I don't know much about how royal guards work. But, Hiro probably does if ya want ta talk ta him when he gets back with Carlos and Roy. Guarantee you he's already run several background checks on them."

He sighs, "Is that like stalking someone to see who they really are?"

David nods, "Pretty much. Probably illegally in Hiro's case, not that anyone's gonna call the iki shit on it."

"But I trusted it, and that's the problem."

"Did you trust it? Or did ya trust Ben?"

"I trust Ben. But just cause I trust him doesn't mean I should trust the people working for the King or him. Maleficent's Goblins work for her and you heard T and Harry, they follow him now." His hands ball into fists at his sides, "I just, I rolled with it, I can't lose my edge. I can't get soft. What if we have to go back?"

He blinks when David suddenly squeezes his shoulders, looking up to find the man staring at him seriously.

"Jay." He frowns. "I swear on my board, my license, and my love of Nani, that won't happen." He promises. "You're never setting foot on that place again-" He pauses as his brows furrow, "Unless it's to get T and then I-" He holds up his hand, "Or an adult of your choosing, my pick would be Bubbles or Hiro, will be with you. As a personal favor, I'd really appreciate you taking Stitch. Maybe Gantu. You'll understand later- But I swear you'll both be coming back. And I swear on everything, other than that, it's not going to happen."

"I believe you," He sighs.

"Or I want to believe you." He bites his lip as he drags his hands down his face, "Because I do trust you."

David studies him for a moment, "I get that." He sighs. "It's gonna take time. But as far as everything is concerned you're no longer a citizen of the Isle."

He sits up straighter as he turns to face David, "When did that happen?"

"When me and Nani spoke to the Board of Child Welfare and spoke on you an' your pack's behalf." David admits sheepishly, "Technically, 'til the adoptions all go through, your all considered wards of Auradon…"

"Huh." He frowns, "So, like Cruella can't force Carlos to go back to Hell Hall? My dad isn't my dad anymore? Evie? Mal?"

He shivers as a chill runs down his spine.

"All parental ties severed." David nods, "Legally speaking anyway. All that's left is the adoptions." He grins.

"Just like that?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, I mean-" David rubs his neck, "It took a lot of paperwork and court dates."

He snorts, "I know how much you hate paperwork man, thanks for, ya know, doing all that."

Still. That's all it took. Paperwork. Meetings?

That was it? They were free?

"Of course, as far as I'm concerned- An' strictly off the record. I already consider you an' your pack Ohana. You're all really great kids." He grins, "We've already got the paperwork goin' for the rest of your friends and fellow Isle kids too." His brows furrow, "at least the ones Deez wrote about."

He breathes in slowly before exhaling just as slow.

"Well, for the ones young enough- The older kids we're in the process of setting up funds for."

"I um," He chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck, "I guess I thought I'd feel different or something, stupid."

David chuckles, "That's how I felt when I turned thirty. Thirty-five. Ugh. Forty. Like, one I'll wake up and suddenly be an adult… But nope."

"So I'll never really feel free of, all that?" He asks with a frown.

David quickly sobers, "Ah, no. Sorry, misread that." He clicks his teeth. "I mean, it'll take time. Time and more of you coming over. But," He rubs his neck, "I doubt it will ever wholly go away, no. It'll fade. Get easier. Lighter. But with the trauma you've endured? That stays with you. Just, ya know, not the way it feels now..." He frowns, "You can talk to Lilo about it. She's still affected by her parent's death. But it's gotten easier on her- She still feeds Pudge the fish though, every Tuesday. Like clockwork. Pleakley fills in for her when she's out of state."

"Pudge is a fish?"

David grins, "Yeah, he controls the weather."

His arms drop to his sides as he shifts to face David fully, "I thought you said magic doesn't work in Hawaii?"

David chuckles, "It's a story that's been passed down in the Pelekai family. Lilo swears by it."

"Oh." He smiles as he leans against the back of the couch, "Damn man, Deez is gonna go nuts when she gets here."

It was getting easier and easier to think of it in terms of when, not if.

Easier to smile, really smile, even if it was only with David and his pack.

"She's been writing for so long her crypt is covered in stories. She's like Mal. If it's blank, it's fair game."

David chuckles, "Of that I've no doubt brah." He grins, "She and Mal ever fight over canvas?"

"Like all the time when we were younger." He chuckles before he touches his fingers to David's arm, "Thanks, ya know, for helping so much."

"My pleasure brah."

He'd rushed in, demanded they go to London, and blatantly ignored all the advice David gave him about breathing through the anxiety.

And yet, here they were.

He was already laughing.

He was still worried.

Still scared of the changes in himself that he didn't like.

But, it wasn't something he had to face right now.

"Any time, ya know. I'll be here whenever you need me, even at times you don't." David adds. "But speakin' of time- Have you an' the rest of your pack eaten tonight?"

He blinks. Had he? Had they?

If they hadn't seen Ben, probably not.

"Uh, I think we've all been busy. Mal and Evie came back to the room after Snow White and Fairy Godmother told them they wanted to adopt them, and, ya know, Carlos spontaneously being spontaneous with his fucking trip to London."

David grins, "Stress'll definitely do that." He nods, "I'll order us some 'za then." He picks his phone up.

"From the hole in the wall? Which, forewarning man, don't ever, and I mean ever, describe a place as a hole in the wall to Evie. I had to sit through a forever lecture about how that was either bad advertising or unhealthy."

"Good. to. Know." David nods solemnly.

"Should I text Mal?"

"Did you want to eat together? I mean, I'm totally down, but figured you guys might just want to stay to your room."

"Oh," He bites his lip, "Yeah, I guess I was hoping I could chill with you a little longer."

"Then hell yeah brah. You text the girls, an' I'll text Nani. We can make a night of it 'til Hiro gets your missin' pup back."

He grins as he whips his phone out again, "We can be quiet if you're working-"

"Nah, nothin' I can't put off 'til the weekend."

"I thought weekends were made for surfing?"

David grins, "Two things can be true." He frowns, "Should I get a salad too? Or will Evie eat pizza?"

"As long as we have forks, knives, and napkins," He rolls his eyes, "Evie will try anything."

David chuckles, "Awesome." He nods.

* * *

"My dude, isn't that Hiro's 'space rocket-not really a car even though he acts like it is' thing?"

"Uh-" He hangs his head with a sigh when he sees the ship in the student parking lot.

That hadn't taken long.

He'd already pissed Hiro off hadn't he, messed up so bad he didn't want him anymore.

Why else would he be here after being back at his school for only one day?

"Yeah, that's Hiro." He sinks in the seat as Dude whimpers in concern.

"Yeah, welcome to real parents." Roy pats his back after he parks. "My mom's gonna shit a brick too."

"I never even got adopted by him." He looks away as his lower lip trembles.

"I don't think he knows that." Roy chuckles as he ruffles his hair. "Or he just doesn't acknowledge it. If ya know, The Bay max that was tailin' us was any indication."

He pulls his head back to stare at Roy, "There was a Baymax following us?"

Roy snorts, "For like three-quarters of the trip. Ya know, that I noticed..."

He jumps when he hears a sharp rap on the door, "Hey Chibi-Chan, imagine running into you out here, right?" Hiro grins.

Roy chuckles as he presses the release on the passenger belt, "Go on, I'll face the music with Fairy Godmother."

"Ut uh, Red." Hiro snorts, "Nice try."

"Uh…" Roy blinks.

Hiro chuckles, "C'mon, I have pizza an' I have it on good authority you two raced back."

"You have pizza?" He asks as he finally turns to face Hiro.

"Well, duh." Hiro grins, "Nothin' else worth eatin' is open this late."

Roy slips from the car, but he couldn't feel his fingers well enough to open his door.

Hiro didn't look mad.

Or angry.

He looked, something else.

"C'mon, Chibi-Chan pizza only has such a long window, and bet Dude's gotta take a leak." Hiro grins before he slips his hands into his pockets and starts walking away.

He takes a deep breath before he forces his hand to pull the latch.

Dude takes off, barking happily as he races for his favorite tree root.

But he found it harder to get his legs to work.

"C'mon, One o' One." Roy grins as he leans a hip against the jeep. "Ya heard the man."

"Right." He nods as he slides down, catching his balance as he shuffles to keep his feet under him, "Yeah, pizza." He nods.

Roy shuts the door behind him before he slings an arm around his shoulder. "Right? Bet he has the good shit too."

Probably.

Hiro and Lilo were pretty picky about their pizza places.

He lets Roy guide him to up the steps into the ship, only to be surprised when he sees how clean the place was.

"Oooh!" Roy looks around in awe. "I wanna touch all the things."

"Go for it." Hiro shrugs, "Just ya know, after ya eat or whatever."

"While I eat, got it!" Roy shouts as he stacks two pieces of pizza and takes a bite before he races to the front of the ship.

Hiro chuckles before his eyes land on him. "Chibi-Chan," He lifts a brow. "I think we need to talk." He crosses his arms.

He bites his lip and nods.

Here it came.

Either Hiro was so mad he figured out he didn't want him, or the only way he was going to be able to stay was if he took care of the ship.

At least it was more interesting than furs.

He could keep the ship clean.

Their house.

Offices?

He could promise to clean the whole school.

Would that be good enough?

Hiro watches him with calculating eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He finally manages to spit out around the terror drying his mouth, "I'll do whatever you want, just please still adopt me! I can clean! I'll clean the whole school-"

"Woah!" Hiro holds up his hands. "Slow down Chibi-chan. What are you talkin' 'bout still adopt you?" He walks over slowly and places a hand on his shoulder.

He flinches.

Hiro's eyes flash dangerously before he blinks and steps back, "Sorry." He frowns.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey now," Hiro breathes tentatively, reaching out again to squeeze his shoulder lightly, this time not pulling back at the flinch. "Look at me, please?"

He takes a deep breath, hating himself for how badly he was shaking.

How much his head hurt from fighting back tears.

But he looks up.

"Woah," Hiro clicks his tongue before he looks around and guides him to a side room. "Here." He guides him into a seat. "Breathe."

"You don't look mad. But you're back after only being gone for a day. And you're important. So why else would you be here?"

Hiro snorts, "Why would I be mad?" He leans against the wall next to him, his eyes crinkled.

"I-" He blinks frantically, wracking his brain for the right answer that seemed elusive in the turbulent chaos, "I don't know-"

"Me neither." Hiro agrees before he leans forward and lightly pokes his forehead. "You're still not breathing."

He takes an automatic breath, "Sorry."

Hiro takes a deep breath. "Your mother did not deserve you," He grumbles before he shakes his head. "Chibi-Chan," He sighs, "I'm not mad. Or disappointed. Or upset… Or really anything negative in general. Well, unless you count worried? But I don't."

"I made you worry?" He finds himself following Hiro's breathing pattern, "About me?"

"Well, duh." Hiro snorts. "I'm gonna be your guardian, remember? I ain't the most responsible adult, sure, but I ain't the worst either." He sinks into the seat next to him, sitting on one leg so he could face him.

He nods as he takes another deep breath, "I didn't mean to make you come back. Or worry."

"Eh," Hiro waves his concern off. "No one ever means to make anyone worry- It just kinda happens. I do it to my aunt Cass all the time- Still, and I'm almost fuckin' thirty." He chuckles. "Really Chibi-Chan, it's no big."

No big deal?

How much time and money had Hiro spent on this?

He never should have agreed to just go.

Plans.

Plans were the way to go.

Plans didn't worry Mal, Jay, and Evie.

And plans made it so everyone knew what was going on.

"I'll do better though."

"Chibi-Chan." Hiro shakes his head before he puts a finger to his forehead. "Listen up, and listen good." He grins, "Dude. I can't tell you how many times I was in and out of jail at your age. A mid-day road trip ain't no big. Personally, I think you should do shit like this more often- It's good for you-" His eyes shift from side to side, "Just- ya know, don't tell your pack I said that."

He quickly shakes his head before he stops and takes another breath.

Good for him? Hiro thought today had been good for him?

But- "But I worried you. Roy said he saw the Baymax following us."

"So, you're a teen." Hiro shrugs, "Be weird if ya didn't worry me."

"But you're an important person. And kids are supposed to help make their moth- guardian's lives easier. To make up for how hard it was to raise them-"

He blinks in surprise when Hiro snorts.

"Tch, hardly." Hiro shakes his head, "There's a reason me an' Lilo didn't have a baby. You're a cakewalk compared to the karma that would've come our way. We were both horrible children." He grins.

He takes another deep breath, "So, you're not mad. You think I should do more spontaneous things, but maybe next time, not a six-hour drive-"

"Actually- That's why I wanted to stop by." Hiro jumps to his feet, "Stay," He grins before he walks away.

He pulls his legs up to his chest in the seat, keeping his eyes glued to the door.

Breath, he orders himself.

Hiro would have said if he was angry.

Or would have already started throwing things, especially once they were alone.

"Totally didn't lose it if that's what your thinking." Hiro bounds back into the room several minutes later with a plate and cup, his cheeks flushed before he walks over and places them down next to him. "Just, ya know… Stuff." He grins sheepishly.

A small laugh slips before he claps a hand to his mouth.

Hiro studies him before he shakes his head. "Your incubator must've been a real piece of something." He sighs before he carefully sits next to him. "Eat." He pushes the plate stacked with slices towards him. "Seriously, windows man." He leans back pulling his leg to him to lean against it casually. "I wanna give you something but won't feel right 'til ya eat."

Incubator?

He takes another deep breath before he lets his legs slip back to hang over the edge of the seat. He carefully slides to the edge before he wipes his hands on his shirt and picks up the piece of cheese pizza.

"Oooh." Roy's voice echoes in the background. "So many buttons."

Hiro snorts. "Don't worry, I locked the cockpit." He winks.

He grins, "Yeah, probably for the best," he takes a small bite, "Roy's pretty good at figuring out how to make things work, even if he doesn't understand it completely."

"Kid's gotta have some type of head on his shoulders if you can tolerate him." Hiro grins.

"He's a lot smarter than he wants people to know. He's just more into video games, archery, and birds for some reason."

"Weird mix." Hiro shrugs, "But to each their own."

He nods before he takes a bigger bite.

And as if finally realizing how hungry he was, wolfs the rest of it down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Hiro snorts.

He bites his lip before he grabs another slice, "It's really good."

"Right?"

He smiles.

Hiro really wasn't angry at him.

He'd overreacted.

He takes another big bite.

Was that just going to be what happened from now on?

Any time he messed up, every time?

He sighs.

They both turn at a yelp- "It's all good!"

Was it though? Roy was probably touching all the buttons.

As advertised.

"Doubt it." Hiro laughs.

He chuckles. "I um, I was going to ask if you maybe lost whatever you were looking for when you cleaned the ship in a hurry."

"Uh-" Hiro blushes, "I did in fact."

He chuckles again.

He had a feeling Hiro only cleaned because of this. Whatever conversation it was he wanted to have.

And so he could eat pizza without having to clean first.

Why had he panicked?

"So- Check it." Hiro pulls out a small box wrapped in red and black paper with a white bow. "I was gonna give it to you this weekend but- Eh." He shrugs. "Didn't want to take away from the Prince's special day anyways." He grins.

"You got me a present?" He immediately drops the half-eaten slice back to the plate before he wipes his fingers on a napkin, "Like, I can open it?"

"Be kinda awkward if ya didn't."

"But I don't have anything for you." He frowns as he absently pats at his pockets, finding nothing but open bags and half-eaten boxes of candy.

Hiro snorts as he pokes his forehead again, "You're the gift spaz."

He blinks up at Hiro before he turns his attention back to the strange, artistically wrapped box.

It was as if the box was going for perfectly abstract mirrored symmetry.

"Lilo loves wrappin' stuff." Hiro chuckles.

"It's pretty." He smiles. He almost felt bad about ruining her handy work.

Almost.

His hands shake as he carefully unwraps the box, he only hoped Hiro didn't notice.

He slowly peels the paper away from the very first gift box he'd ever opened.

Not to say he'd never gotten stuff from his friends before, but, something like this?

Wrapped boxes and presents were reserved for parent's day.

He swallows hard before he pulls the lid away.

Inside the black shiny box was a silver watch, the nicest looking watch he'd ever seen.

And Jay had picked up several nice looking watches when they first got here.

The biggest difference he could see was the fact that the face of the watch, where the numbers and clock hands would be, was only a smooth black screen.

"It's a smartwatch, with a few additions." Hiro winks, "Here."

Hiro grins in excitement as he takes his hand and slips the band around his wrist before clipping it in place.

"Perfect, though we made sure to get you some extra links to add in case you need them."

He stares at his wrist in amazement before his eyes drift to Hiro's wrist, "It looks like yours." He whispers as he lightly traces the band with a finger.

"Cause they're the same model." Hiro chuckles, "This is the prototype." He gestures to his, "You have the next-gen."

"What can a smartwatch do?"

"Oh, a fuck ton of shit." Hiro grins, "Text. Roogle. Play music- Anything your phone can do really- But this one I developed with you in mind."

He blinks down at the priceless item currently strapped to his wrist.

Roogle!

Text?

Like he didn't have to keep pulling his phone out every time he needed an answer?

"With me in mind?"

"Yeah, check it." Hiro reaches over and hits a button on the side of it.

He watches in horror as the screen folds up.

"How did I already break it?" He whimpers.

Hiro snorts, "Good luck with that." He shakes his head, "This thing is Go-Go proof."

"She's the one that likes to go fast, right?"

"Very fast." Hiro nods. "But look," He nods to the watch.

He turns his attention back to his wrist in fascination.

"Hello. My name is Mini-Max, your personal holographic companion." A holographic projection of Baymax waves in greeting

His eyes widen as he turns back to Hiro, "You, you made me- This is- Is this really-"

"Uh-" Hiro's eyes narrow, "Yes? I feel like the answer is yes."

His mind goes blank, but when he finally realizes what he's doing, his arms are around Hiro's neck and he's hugging him tightly.

Hiro chuckles as he squeezes him, "Glad ya like it, Chibi-Chan."

"Baymax- I have a holographic Baymax!" His arms tighten, "I started building robots because of you and Baymax, and now I have a smartwatch and a little Mini-Max."

Hiro smiles broadly, "Pretty cool right?" He laughs as he hugs him back just as tight.

"Yes, it's totally cool. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He blinks before he drops his arms and takes a step back, blushing at the realization that he'd been bouncing in his excitement and nearly strangling Hiro.

"Of course." Hiro ruffles his hair. "I've got some more in the works for the rest of your pack too." He winks.

He bites his lip, "Really? You're making things for them too?"

"Oh for sure." Hiro nods.

This time he wraps his arms around Hiro's middle and tucks his head against his shoulder.

Hiro's chest rumbles as he holds him tightly.

"Thank you. For, for this, and for not being mad. And Pizza. And being the coolest fucking adult ever. And still wanting me-"

"Spaz, who in their right mind wouldn't want you? I'm just lucky I got to you first."

He shakes his head, ignoring the heat in his eyes, "You've been my hero since I could read and Yensid gave me science magazines whenever he could get them. Everything I ever learned on the Isle about science was because of you, because you did it first. I've always wanted to be even a little like you, so seriously man, this is more than a dream come true."

"Huh," Hiro's chest rumbles again, "Guess we're both lucky I married Lilo then. Cause I got first dibs an' I would've been pissed if I missed out on you."

His arms tighten.

It made him feel warmer every time Hiro said it.

Every time he said there was something special about him.

Every time he said how lucky he was.

It was hard to believe, but he really wanted to.

Wanted to believe that someone would want him so much they believed they were lucky to have him.

He was already so lucky with his friends. His pack.

And now he was lucky with a family too.

Hiro was happy he'd gone to London.

He hadn't been angry.

Hadn't demanded answers.

He'd followed him, or at least a Baymax had followed him.

So, if it wasn't because he was mad, the only other thing that made sense was that he was special to Hiro.

Hiro did care about him. Wanted him to be safe.

It was a strange feeling.

Kind of like how book club felt, but bigger.

"Thank you." He whispers again before he pulls away, quickly wiping at his eyes.

Hiro grins, "Of course Chibi-chan." He gently chucks his chin. "You're an awesome kid, and I really hope between me and Lilo, you'll see that. But 'til then, guess we'll just have to know that for you." He ruffles his hair, "Now let's get you an' Red back to your dorms. It's late as fuck an' I'm sure you're fuckin' exhausted."

He bites his lip before he nods and steps back.

"Sup?" Hiro tilts his head to the side.

"I forgot how tired I was." He explains as he drags a hand down his face.

Hiro chuckles, before he wraps an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon then. I can totes get you outta classes tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Me too!" Roy raises his hand. "Me too!"

Hiro snorts, "Yeah, you too Red."

"Fuck Yeah!" Roy pumps his fist in victory. "Me an' you, Crown of Duty date, One o' One an' Robbin' Ya!."

"Nice tags. Now you," He gestures to Roy, "Stop fuckin' with my bots."

"Aww, but they do cool shit."

"Yeah, but you just drove like twelve hours an some of them have lasers so- Yeah, bedtime Red." Hiro chuckles.

"Oooh, for fuckin' real?" Roy's eyes widen with awe as his eyes sweep over the row of bots he'd found and activated. "Boss." He turns to him, "Dude, you have like the coolest dad ever!"

He nods as he glances up at Hiro, "Yeah, I know. I'm really lucky. We got to pick each other."

He startles as he's suddenly off his feet, his back crushed to Hiro's chest in a hug. "Ha! No takes backsies!"

What had he said that he'd ever want to take back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'up ho's and bro's
> 
> Appreciate you guys still being here, it's been/is one hell of a ride.  
> In writing, but also hopefully reading… Albeit if this is the first chapter that you happened to click on, LoLz your in for a fucking mess of a journey. Might just be a strung along shit show- Depends on your taste, I guess? I mean, we think it's awesome… But Tea comes in all flavors, so you know, that...  
> Oh tangents, how I missed thee.  
> Been a while since I made outro's like this, but #mood.
> 
> Oh, Jay and his many a panic attack.  
> Who would've guessed the badass player of the Isle would end up being so neurotic?  
> No, seriously, who? Cause we certainly didn't.  
> Fucking characters running off on you and shit, #writingproblems.  
> And LoLz (hopefully) David just swiping up his keys ready to bounce- Like seriously dude? That's exactly how Roy and Carlos ended up in their situation, think Brah. Still, spoke volumes right?  
> Just wondering what level of noise ya'll are hearing…  
> Rolling, I totes forgot that I made David ramble off members of his Ohana that he's okay with Jay taking back to the Isle-  
> Stitch. On the Isle. Just imagine the chaos… mmm, that sweet, sweet chaos.  
> Also on note, this-
> 
> "Ah, no. Sorry, misread that. I mean, it'll take time. Time and more of you coming over. But, I doubt it will ever wholly go away, no. It'll fade. Get easier. Lighter. But with the trauma you've endured? That stays with you. Just, ya know, not the way it feels now... You can talk to Lilo about it. She's still affected by her parent's death. But it's gotten easier on her- She still feeds Pudge the fish though, every Tuesday. Like clockwork. Pleakley fills in for her when she's out of state."
> 
> Seriously, for any of you who have been through/ are going through shit, Just this. It's always going to be with you. Forever and always, but it doesn't have to haunt you. If nothing else we hope we are conveying how imperative it is, how okay it is, to reach out and get help, when and where it's needed. And, for those of you who are scared or can't afford it, support is support. If someone extends a hand- Someone you trust and loves you, you take that shit and run with it.
> 
> And, yeah, fucked up shit might still unfortunately be daunting, but with time it fades. Not immediately, but over time. It might seem overwhelming. Terrifying. Make it seem like there's no end in sight, but eventually there will be. When that end is depends on your sitch, but… Seriously, it won't always be like it is now.  
> Been there, done that and know plenty of others with similar problems. There will always be your Pudge of course, but breathing gets easier and the weight lighter.  
> Sorry, not sorry.  
> Noted?  
> Noted.  
> Back to questions.  
> Rolling.
> 
> Fucking Roy is the best to write. Well and Hiro. And David.  
> Tie maybe?  
> Anyone else snort at Roy's antics?  
> Or want to cry at Carlos's thoughts?
> 
> Talk about a punch to the gut. Dark is fucking boss at writing Jay and Carlos. I mean in my not so humble opinion anyways. She really did a great job weaving the essence of the movie, book, and mini-series while still adding her own flare. I'm so much better with OCs and aged up characters (b/c lets be honest, they're fucking OCs) trying to get into preexisting headspaces is so hard for me. But she does it like a mother fucking boss.
> 
> Hiro. Snorts, Just Hiro.  
> I totes forgot writing this scene.  
> Encouraging Carlos to do stupid shit.  
> The packs gonna strangle him, or would if Carlos was actually not terrified to repeat the process.  
> Anyone else jelly over that watch?  
> Fucking Mini-max.  
> Damn if I don't want it and I loathe tech.
> 
> And yeah, I think that about covers it…
> 
> Fave line from this chapter- "Oooh!" Roy looks around in awe. "I wanna touch all the things."
> 
> Shit had me rolling, though honestly might be biased on this one as I totes channeled myself. After all my catchphrase/philosophy has always been- I wanna know…  
> And, yeah sure I might not retain it, but seriously, I still want to know.  
> Back when we still talked to other people, our friends would be dicks about it all the time.  
> Still love them obvi, but seriously?  
> Ass holes.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted
> 
> Actually just saw how much I wrote and-
> 
> Dead.
> 
> This is longer than some of our scenes.
> 
> (Yeah… It's not… I checked. But it makes sense we'd do this on your birthday chapter…)
> 
> What…?
> 
> (LOLZ! I totally dropped that on her and then took this to paste into the chapter before she could respond.)


	13. Crumbling Facades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Descendants?
> 
> How was that 2 chapter update last week?
> 
> We promise we're trying to get back to that level of posting.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who wished Twisted a Happy Birthday. You really helped to make her week.
> 
> Don't forget to check out her thoughts and questions at the end of the chapter. She's freaking hilarious.
> 
> And now, back to the story.
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

She sighs in relief when she hears the door click open.

Her pencil falls to the floor as she jumps to her feet. "C what the-" She closes her mouth the moment he walks fully into the light.

He looked exhausted.

"E." She snaps her fingers.

"On it," Evie nods, her project already abandoned as she races to Carlos.

"I'm okay," Carlos smiles as Evie's arms close around him, "I am sorry for worrying you guys though. I, well, meaning to or not I did, and I'm sorry. But when Roy suddenly offered to just do it-" He frowns, "I thought maybe it would be better to just go and stop worrying about it myself. I won't do it again though."

"At least not without one of us." Jay corrects, crossing his arms as he sits up at his weight bench.

Carlos frowns, "Well, in this instance, I needed to do it alone. I was afraid it would scare them if a bunch of VKs showed up on their doorstep."

"We could've waited outside C." Evie pouts even as she brushes the curls out of his face.

Carlos chuckles, "See though, that's the thing. They weren't scared of me at all. They invited us, me and Roy inside and we talked for a long time."

Of course they weren't scared of him.

Who in their right mind would be scared of their pup? Even at his angriest, he wasn't scary.

"They told me it was sweet of me to go see them, but that I had nothing to apologize for." Carlos's brow furrows, "But, it still felt good to go do it."

Jay sighs as he stands up, "Well there's that at least." He walks over to ruffle Carlos's hair. "Glad it went well pup." He wraps an arm around the smaller boy and pulls him into a side hug.

"Thanks."

She shakes her head at the three of them.

If this had been the Isle she'd be pissed.

But-

This wasn't the Isle, was it?

She sighs before she walks over and ruffles his hair. "I'm still gonna kick Roy for this."

"Please don't. He wouldn't even let me pay for gas or snacks. He was just really happy I asked I guess. He said it's what friends do for friends."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, for you."

Carlos grins before he hugs her.

God damn it.

Kid was too cute for his damn good.

She blushes as she hugs him back.

She'd hated it on the Isle, but now?

Now, she was just happy he didn't shrink from her.

Jay sighs, "Sounds like Roy though, happy to get in trouble for a friend."

No kidding.

"Speakin' of snacks-" Evie clears her throat before she points to the table, "Pockets. Empty them."

"But-" Carlos's arms drop from around her as he turns to face Evie with a pout.

"Put the pout away." Evie tsks. "Last time we all woke up covered in chocolate."

"True." Carlos nods before he turns to the table and starts emptying his pockets, "I don't want to ruin my candy-like that again."

The pile quickly turns into a small mountain of opened boxes and bags.

"Oooh," Her eyes widen, "I've never seen half of these before." She opens a blue bag and sifts curiously.

"Huh." She pulls out a hardened chunk of something pink and crumbly and pops it in her mouth.

What the fuck was-

She nearly drools as it melts in her mouth.

What the fuck was this stuff? She checks the bag.

Cotton Candy?

She wasn't sure what about it was cottony- But mother help her it was fucking delicious.

"Oh yeah, Roy said it gets hard if you leave it open. But it used to be like a cloud of sugar this big-" Carlos holds his hands up in the space between them dwarfing his face, "Roy took me to a gas station, where he filled up his car's gas tank, but guys, inside the building there were aisles and rows of food and candy all displayed neatly. It was so cool."

She pouts, "We need a car." She pops another piece in her mouth.

"I wanna try." Jay goes for the bag before she sidesteps him.

"Nuh-uh." She holds it to her chest protectively, only to let out a huff when Evie snatches it from her with a giggle.

"You," Evie points to Carlos, "finish emptying your pockets and then, shower."

"But-" Carlos pouts.

"Now please." Evie stomps her foot.

Carlos hangs his head with a sigh. "Yes, Evie." He reluctantly agrees.

She glares at Evie, her and Jay remaining silent as Carlos finishes emptying his pockets before he grabs his shower caddy and disappears into the bathroom.

"Now E-"

Jay snickers as Evie pops a piece into her mouth.

"Oh my!" Evie's eyes light up as she covers her mouth.

"My turn?" Jay frowns as he holds his hand out.

Evie hesitantly nods before reluctantly handing over the bag.

"Huh." Jay frowns as he nods, "That was weird. It like, melted."

"Mhmm." Evie wipes her lips.

Jay chuckles, "So then, who are we bribing tomorrow?"

"Doug."

"Ben." She chirps out at the same time.

"Oooh, two trips." Jay nods approvingly as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I like it. But, wicked idea, I could always ask Lonnie too."

"Three it is." She grins with delight as she snatches the bag back. "Mine." She pops another piece in her mouth.

Jay shrugs, "Pup says it's dried out, imagine how much better it must be when it's like, fresh and shit.

Her mouth waters at the thought. "Yeah, definitely bribe worthy."

Evie giggles. "I wonder if other candy melts like that." She licks her lips. "That was- mmm." She sighs contentedly.

"Alright. Enough of raidin' the pup's stash." Jay claps his hands together. "It's late as fuck. He's back safe. And we're all tired. So you two get dressed while I go brush my teeth after whatever that was."

* * *

"So… Um," Lonnie bites her lip, "Do you know what would've made Jay and the others want to go to a gas station?" She asks curiously as she eyes the four

Roy nearly chokes on his mouthful of lunch before he spits into his napkin, only to clear his throat so he can laugh.

"Dude," Doug shakes his head.

"Are you okay?" He asks in concern as he pats Roy's back.

"One o' One must have been really impressed with our road trip snacks." Roy snickers, "If he's got the others wanting to see one."

"Ah." Doug chuckles. "That makes sense."

"Candy." Lonnie grins.

He smiles. He knew it had to be something along those lines when Mal had asked him if his car needed gas this morning.

"And jerky. Now that I think about it, I should have gotten him some dried fruit to try too." Roy shakes his head, "The stuff they made on the isle sounds fascinating. But clearly, ours taste better."

"Please tell me you fed Carlos more than just junk yesterday." Doug pins Roy with a glare.

"Uh…" Roy looks away, "We stopped for burgers too."

"That's hardly-"

"What kinda stuff did they make on the Isle?" Lonnie quickly asks, saving Roy from what was sure to be a verbal lashing.

He turns to Roy curiously.

From everything he'd been able to discern, he wouldn't have guessed they made anything.

"Uh." Roy blinks, "So, I don't think they've been to an All-mart yet."

"That bad huh?" Lonnie frowns.

"There's not a lot of animals over there Lonnie, let's just leave it at that." Roy shrugs, "But seriously, you should've seen the look on One o' One's face when we walked into the gas station. It looked like he was in heaven. I can't imagine what they would look like in the candy Isle at All mart."

"And they do carry fabric." Doug grins.

"And I'm sure Jay would like to look over the sports equipment," Lonnie adds with a smile.

"And Mal would probably love the art section." He agrees.

This.

This was what he'd been missing for so many years.

Light-hearted and caring conspiratorial whispers between friends as they talked about ways to surprise other friends.

He loved the warmth it brought to his chest.

The genuine smiles they all shared at their planning.

"An' Carlos would lose his shit at the entertainment center." Roy chuckles.

"Sounds like we're gonna have a reason to stop for gas." Doug smiles.

"Oh shhh." Roy hits Doug's shoulder, "Here they come."

"So how was London?" Lonnie lifts a brow.

"Rainy and Dark. We got there pretty late." Roy shrugs.

"Eh," Lonnie shrugs, "That just sounds like London in general."

"That's what I've heard about it." Doug nods.

"Hey guys!" Lonnie greets with a beaming smile.

"Lonnie, guys." Jay nods as he slides into the seat next to her.

"Sup," Mal drops into the seat next to him, making him smile as he rubs her back.

This was his girl in her glory.

He smiles.

Cranky from socializing.

Done from math.

And hungry.

He loved it.

How just genuinely her she was.

Sure she had her mask, who didn't?

But it was one designed to keep others at a distance.

To keep them safe from her mother.

To keep _her_ safe from her mother.

The longer they were here, the more porcelain was chipped from the mask she'd forged in fear.

And he really loved who was slowly getting to shine through.

Not that he didn't love her through her facade either.

She was so strong where he was weak.

Hard where he was soft.

And vice versa.

He just knew she was going to cause a movement when she finally became a lady of the court.

Real changes.

Good changes.

He feels himself smiling wider as his friends-

FRIENDS!

-chatted around the table.

Laughing.

Sharing.

Helping in some cases.

All with sincere smiles.

He glances at Mal when she scoots closer to him, draping an arm over his shoulder to lay against it, lay against him, lazily.

If it weren't for the concerning circumstances that led up to it, he'd hug T when he finally got to meet him.

She'd been so much more receptive to touch since the video chat.

He could still remember how soft her lips had been on his.

How adorably inexperienced and stiff it had been.

How righteous.

He knew those were weird ways to describe a first kiss but-

She'd been uncomfortable.

On the spot and trying to help a friend despite every instinct telling her not to be so vulnerable.

Honestly, he'd found it endearing.

He loved that side of her.

The hidden side that she rarely showed.

She could be so caring.

So dedicated to those she considered hers.

And the longer she spent away from her mother, away from the Isle, it showed.

She had so many layers.

So much depth.

Depth she wasn't even aware of.

She fascinated him.

And it only further proved Deez's point.

So many of them had true goodness in them. Goodness locked away for fear of who it could hurt.

Like Mal.

But, take the VK from the Isle and let them discover themselves.

Free them from the evil they'd been caged with their whole lives.

It proved, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that it didn't matter who you came from.

Who your parents were.

Evil could beget good.

Good could beget evil.

It didn't matter what side of the barrier you were born on.

What mattered was the size of your heart.

What was so hard about that to see?

Why was it so hard for others to understand?

Why was his kingdom, future kingdom, so blind to it?

Why would they choose to live with fear rather than hope?

* * *

"I think I'm in love." Evie collapses on the bed piled high with bags.

He chuckles as he sets an armload of bags down near Evie's sewing machine, "Finally figured that out, huh?"

"Finally?" She blinks up at him in confusion.

"She was talking about shopping." Mal rolls her eyes.

He snorts with a roll of his eyes. "Of course she was."

"How much money did you make giving girls beauty tips?" Carlos demands as he drops her bags off at the foot of her bed before he rushes over to Dude with his bag.

"Around sixteen hundred, between the charms and the tips," Evie waves her hand dismissively before she pushes herself to her elbows, looking up at Jay with a pout, "Finally?"

Carlos whistles before he shakes his head, "Maybe I'm not charging enough for my computer work." He pouts as he pulls a squeaking toy from the bag and starts playing with Dude.

"You're not," Mal assures him as she pulls out her new art supplies.

Carlos blinks, "You don't even know-"

"Don't need to." Mal snorts, "I know you. You probably fix half of the shit for free."

"I-" Carlos blushes, "But it's fun to figure out what's wrong."

"And it's fun to tell people how to take better care of themselves and look their best, but I still charge." Evie states matter of factly with a shake of her head before she tsks, " _Finally?_ "

He groans as he lets his head fall back, "Can't I just try on my new shoes and gloves?"

"Go for it," Mal waves him off, "I got this." She turns to Evie. "Seriously?" Mal scoffs. "I know you aren't this dense anymore. You didn't even play this dumb on the isle."

"Yeah," Carlos nods as he rubs Dude's ears. "He's like, obsessed. And you obviously like him too. Like, like-like him."

Mal points to Carlos.

He does his best not to look up as he tries on his new shoes.

Nope.

He hadn't even meant to start this.

"Isn't that why you let him help you with your sewing?"

"I let him help because he listens-"

"Yeah," Mal rolls her eyes, "on bated breath."

Carlos frowns, "But, you know, it's okay if you don't want to be in a relationship. That was kind of your thing for so long, maybe that's why you aren't um, focusing on it now?"

Evie bites her lip as she rolls over onto her back with an uncharacteristic humph.

"E-" He can't help himself as he finishes tying his shoes, "Don't tell me you're still stuck on the whole prince thing?" He sighs as he walks over to her and looks down with disapproval.

"I mean-" Evie bites her lip as she averts her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

He takes a deep breath.

Fuck.

What type of number did EQ do to her? For her to be this resistant to the obvious.

It was starting to get painful.

"Dude," Mal huffs. "You insisted I date the fucking prince of the damn nation that fucked us off for years- An' ya know what, I've had like no regrets. Embarrassment. Sure plenty. But like, regrets? No." She rolls her eyes. "An' I believe a certain blue-haired princess told me to woman up and swallow my pride or something of the sort. So stop playin' with the kid."

"I'm not playing with him." Evie quickly sits up in denial.

"He asked me the other day if I was giving him permission as your best friend to ask you on a date." Mal rolls her eyes.

Evie bites her lip.

How many times had she- He rubs his temples with one hand, "How many times has he asked you on a date?"

"I mean recently? Not really any."

He sighs as he drags a hand down his face, "Look E, I ain't gonna tell you what to do, but seriously, you should really think about what you want. You don't like Doug like that, fine, you don't have to. But just remember you don't have to make a prince fall in love with you either." He rubs his hands together, "And unless you ask me directly about this in the future, that's the last you'll hear from me about it."

Evie pouts as she mumbles something under her breath, plucking at her leggings.

Mal lifts an eyebrow, "Alright." She throws down her pencil. "That does it." She rolls off his bed before she walks over to Evie. "C'mon." She grabs her by her wrist and pulls her up. "I'm done."

"Done-?" Evie blinks before Mal pulls her to the bathroom.

Carlos winces as the door is kicked shut before he looks at him in concern.

He rubs the back of his neck. "C'mon pup. Put on your shoes. We're practicing parkour so we don't fall behind in ROAR. Can't have them Princes' outshining us now can we?"

"I-" Carlos starts to say before he's interrupted by Mal.

"YOU'RE BEING FUCKING RIDICULOUS!"

"I'm right behind you." Carlos trips over himself as he throws on his sneakers and races to him and grabs his hand. "Parkour practice sounds great."

* * *

She shifts in discomfort as she wipes nothing off her skirt.

Honestly, they shouldn't even be on this side of the school. In the boy's dorms.

They were breaking the rules.

God.

She was breaking so many rules.

She does another quick inventory of the hallway.

No one.

Not one single distraction.

Excuse.

Mal had threatened her beauty products hundreds of times. Maybe even thousands at this point.

But this was the first time she believed her.

Or rather, believed she would follow through with it.

Half a bottle of perfectly good foundation.

Gone.

Down the drain.

Ask Doug to attend the swearing-in ceremony as her date, or tell him she only wanted to be friends.

That was it.

Her two options.

Her lips pout.

She didn't want to tell Doug she only wanted to be friends.

It wasn't true.

Not even in the slightest.

She liked spending time with Doug.

Liked how he hung on her every word, learned everything about her that he could.

Believed in her, even when she wasn't sure of herself.

And she loved hearing his stories.

Loved how he had one for just about any situation, and loved how they always involved his rather large family.

Adored how he started spouting facts when he was unsure or nervous.

And the way he said hi-ho when he was surprised was beyond cute.

She didn't want to lose that. Lose him.

Hunting was one thing, but-

Actually asking out a boy?

It was unheard of.

It was ridiculous.

It was terrifying.

What if he'd decided he only wanted to be friends in the last couple of weeks?

What if he rejected her?

She'd be mortified.

Hurt.

Worse, she just knew it would utterly ruin her makeup.

If she had cried and screamed over Mal and Jay's betrayal, she closes her eyes. She didn't even want to think about what a rejection from Doug would do to her.

And not just because he was a Dwarf.

A commoner.

She wipes nothing off her skirt again.

Chad rejecting her had been a huge blow to her self-confidence.

Doug rejecting her though?

She'd be devastated.

She bites her lip as she stares at the door.

Was it getting smaller?

Further away?

Why was everything- She delicately places a hand to her pounding head as the other comes to her stomach. She felt nauseous. Like her lungs were aflame.

She jumps when the door suddenly swings away from her.

"See ya later-" Roy turns his head and sees her right before he walks into her, "Oh, hello, uh. You okay?"

Her mind goes blank as she blinks up at him.

Why was Roy spinning?

"E? Uh, you don't look- well, I can't really say that. You're beautiful as always but, you look like you might uh, beautifully pass out? And I uh, that doesn't seem like a good thing."

" _What?_ " Doug quickly pushes past Roy as his eyes sweep over her in concern.

"So yeah, I'mma go hang with Jay and One o' One since I can tell I'm not needed here and parkour sounds pretty cool anyway." Roy's amber eyes look her over one more time before he looks back to Doug.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Have fun with that." Doug eventually answers after Roy shakes his shoulder.

"Right," He salutes them before he side-steps away. "But- Oh." He turns to Doug, "She ain't breathin'. An' it ain't good when C does that either."

"Ya think?" Doug shakes his head before she feels him take her hand, "Hey, what's wrong? Is it okay if I sit you on my bed?"

She nods slowly afraid she'd get sick if she opened her mouth.

Doug nods before he gently guides her into the room, leaving the door open behind her as he helps her sit on the foot of his bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks as he slides up on his desk chair to face her, "How can I help?"

She nearly chokes as she takes in a gulp of air.

Great.

She couldn't even breathe right.

"Just, take a slow, deep breath." He slowly breathes in, "Like, slow as you can."

She nods her eyes dropping to her lap as she mimics the sound of his exaggerated demonstration, the pain in her head and lungs slowly dissipating with each breath.

Doug smiles as he continues to breathe with her, "Good." He takes one of her hands in both of his, "How's that?"

"Better." She sighs, "Thank you." She glances at him nervously before her eyes fall back to her lap.

"Of course." He gently squeezes her hand, "Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"Um," She bites her lip as she rolls the hem of her skirt between her fingers, "I uh-" She could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. "The sw-swearing-" She winces.

She so did not just stutter. She clears her throat weakly. "I m-mean."

No!

Her face felt like it was on fire.

Her mouth was dry.

Her stomach was in knots.

She didn't even want to think about how she looked.

No. No. No.

She couldn't do this.

Mal could dump all her make-up.

This was-

Hell? Was this hell?

It felt like hell.

Doug blinks before his eyes brighten, "The ceremony? Something about the swearing-in ceremony?"

She nods, "But, um- I think I," She bites her lip. "I mean-"

God.

This was mortifying.

She was a V fucking K, wasn't she?

Where the hell had her courage run off too? Her backbone of steel.

"That is to say," She daintily clears her throat. "I was- The swearing-in."

Doug tilts his head to the side as he watches her, patiently waiting for her to string a full sentence together.

"And um," Yeah, her make up was probably melting off her face at this point.

Jay would be rolling if he saw her like this.

Mal too.

"So-" She shifts in discomfort.

Her mother would kill her right now if she could see her.

For so, so, so many reasons.

Her eyes drop to the floor wishing it would open up and swallow her.

Doug blinks before he suddenly sits up straighter, "Oh, oh yeah, the swearing-in ceremony." He pushes his glasses back up on his nose before he takes her hand again.

"So um, I was trying to wait until you'd finished making all the clothes for the ceremony, I know you have to focus all your energy on that, but um, I was hoping-" He holds a hand to his mouth as he clears his throat, "Really hoping, that maybe you'd be um, I mean, I'd really like it if you'd be my date for the ceremony."

She pulls her hand from his before she pounces on him and wraps her hands around his neck. " .Thankyou." She breathes out nearly crying with relief.

Nearly.

She smiles when she feels his arms hesitantly wrap around her, "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She nuzzles against his neck.

She was more grateful to him than she ever had been to any concealer that she hadn't actually been forced to ask him out.

"Wicked." Doug hugs her tighter.

"Oh!" She pulls back, "Oh! I need to go." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you," She smiles up at him.

"For what?" Doug lightly presses his fingers to the place she kissed him, "Asking you out? Anytime."

She giggles as she runs her fingers through his hair, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow." He tilts his head to the side as he mutters something under his breath before he looks back up at her, "Oh, tomorrow! Don't forget the chem test. We could study at lunch if you want."

Ugh.

A test?

Three days from the ceremony?

These teachers were monsters. Didn't they understand the necessity of fashion?

"Sounds perfect." She kisses his forehead, "See you then." She races out the door.

What was one more suit?

Their colors would totally clash otherwise, and that was just entirely unacceptable.

* * *

**:Twisted Notes:**

**S'up,**

**Anyways, totes fucking dead after writing the last outro. Dark wanted to fucking kill me. Did you guys know that when you copy and paste a google doc into where we do our OG uploading that when we; bold, Italicize, or change alignments (Fuuuuuuuck! I just figured out what thing to end this chapter on! Fuck yes *pumps fist in victory*) you have to do it all over again?**

**Seriously, dead.**

**Like, now I have to do my fave line. It's like a must.**

**Why you ask?**

**Because I am a fucking monster.**

**Mwahaha!**

**Seriously though, when she sees this she'd gonna be- *cups hands over mouth to be obnoxiously louder* -PISSED.**

**Dead.**

**No, seriously maybe literally after she reads that.**

**Rolling.**

**And you guys thought I was just a cunt to ya'll. (Mhmm, the end to book three still fuels me…)**

**Why? Why does that shit make me so gleeful-**

**No, seriously, don't have a counselor (fucking covid.) right now- So any thoughts would be appreciated.**

**Anyways, back to what I'm actually here for-**

**Ugh, insta-karma...**

**I forgot what the fuck I was suppos- *whines* Now I have to go back and reread it… Fuck me.**

**You guys might like reading this shit, but I've helped write and edit these chapters like so many times my eyes are are about to bleed.**

**Ya, ya, yuck it up…**

**You Sadist. *glares***

**No, but for real though, if my pain just made you smile, you get me.**

**You monster, you. ;)**

**Seriously though, ugh…**

**I've gotta do like sixty more of these before we get back to rewriting book five. *hangs head***

**But since we're already so off track…**

**Back to my earlier tangent!**

**Any of you play DnD?**

**Cause yeah, ya'll ready for this?**

***Singsongs loudly and horribly and def outta key***

**Character Alignments Roll Call!**

**LoLz the look on fucking Dark's face-**

**She totes doesn't want to do this, LoLz.**

**Dead. So, fucking dead.**

**Mal- Chaotic Neutral**

**Evie- Lawful Neutral**

**Jay- Chaotic Good**

**Carlos- Lawful Mal, oh I meant good**

**Uma- Lawful Good**

**Harry- Chaotic Good**

**Gil- Lawful (counting Uma as the law here btw) Good**

**Deez- Lawful Good**

**T- Chaotic Good**

**Faustina- Neutral Good**

**Ben- Lawful Good, obvi**

**Lonnie- Lawful Neutral**

**Roy- Chaotic Good**

**Doug- Lawful Good**

**Jane- Lawful Good**

**Jesus, we write so many fucking characters… *shakes head***

_**What no adults?** _

**Oh, you can go fuck yourself with that bull shit.**

_**Yensid- Lawful Neutral** _

**Oooo, you bitch...**

_**Adam- Lawful Neutral** _

_**Bell- Lawful Good** _

_**David- Lawful Neutral** _

_**Nani- Lawful Neutral** _

_**Hiro- Chaotic Neutral** _

_**Lilo- Chaotic Good** _

**Wait! Seriously? Cobra? We're not even there yet? The fuck, we gonna do Stitch too?**

_**Yes!** _

**Whatever, *Rolls eyes***

_**Cobra- Lawful Neutral** _

**I hate you and everything you choose to be right now btw...**

_**Stitch-** _

**Don't think so, that was my sarcastic ass throw-in.**

**Stitch- Chaotic, uh… Neutral I guess? Correct me if you think different Dark**

_**Ooooh! Great idea! Baymax!** _

**Ugh, fine.**

_**Yay!** _

_**Baymax-** _ **Lawful Neutral (albeit Hiro is law so… Debatable )**

… _ **Queen Leah?- Lawful Neutral**_

**Fuck me.**

***Glares* James? - Lawful Good (Again, Uma being law)**

_**Harriet!** _

**Whatever, sure, Chaotic Neutral**

**Fucking christ *rolls eyes* Let's just do 'em the fuck all - Sarcastic AF oh, speaking of**

**Beam, then- Chaotic Good**

_**Senior!** _

**Okay, actually that one I'm down with.**

_**Senior** _ **\- Chaotic… Evil, Neutral, God? Amiright? Or am I right? Seriously tho Dark, am I right? You're his main… The only thing I'm positive on is him being Chaotic…** _**True Neutral? No, no the more I think about it, Chaotic Neutral...** _

_**Atilla- Chaotic Neutral** _

_**Tim!** _

**Omg, *face palms* Tim? Seriously!? *Groans whatever***

**Tim-** **Neutral Ew-vil**

 **Mim-** _**Chaotic Evil** _

**But I raise you, Mimi- Chaotic Mal**

_**Omg!** _

_**Freddie!** _

**Oh god, what did I just do? *groans* Fine.**

**Freddie- Chaotic Neutral**

_**Cici! -** _ **Lawful Neutral?** _**Yes** _

**And here we go, the spiral into stupid on one two three...**

_**Dizzy! - Lawful Good** _

_**Sam- Lawful Uma.** _

_**Squeaky- Lawful Sam** _

_**Squirmy- Lawful Sam** _

**Those two don't even fucking talk!**

_**Daniel…** _

**Fuck, got me again, can't leave the Lil' Demon out now that he's in 'play' or whatever… *glare intensifies***

_**Daniel-** _ **Chaotic T, for sure *narrows eyes* Lawful T? That just sounds wrong… Dark, Help. Me.** _**Neutral T.** _

**Cat- Lawful Beam**

_**Going deep I see.** _

**Twitch- Lawful Beam**

_**Deeper into the pit we slide...** _

**Fuck, I'm runnin' out of OCs… Whatever, fine I concede, you win at shooting off Character names, *rolls eyes* I give. This is just stupid at this point. Some of these characters they don't even meet until fucking-**

**Cruella- Chaotic Evil**

**EQ- Lawful Evil**

**Maleficent- Lawful Evil**

**Jafar- Lawful Sad**

**FGM- Lawful Good**

**Snow- Lawful Good**

**Shan Yu- Lawful Neutral**

**Frollo- Lawful Ew-vil**

**Ha! Bite me bitch, beat you to it!**

***Face palms* Why the fuck would I throw that shit in the pot? Fuck me. I doubt half of you even know the nine alignments. *hangs head back in resignation***

_**Awww… I love you too** _

**Oh, go choke on an egg.**

_**Eeewww.** _

**Yeah, I know, that's exactly why I said egg (she loathes eggs, just FYI)**

***Blinks***

**Yeah, so… That derailed…**

**Uh…**

**Forgoing Questions this chapter lest this outro outgrows the chapter… *Coughs* Cop out *Cough* - #Mecallingmyselfout.**

**Welcome to our 5 am spirals…**

***narrows eyes* You're welcome?**

**I don't know anymore...**

**Hit us up anyways?**

**Much love and appreciation**

**-Twisted** _**and Dark** _


	14. Tuck and Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Descendants!
> 
> We did it! Twisted and I finally did it.
> 
> We're in book 5!
> 
> Hopefully, that means we're posting twice a week again!
> 
> Soon.
> 
> Until then, we really hope you're enjoying Book 4.
> 
> Let us know in the comments. Shoot us a review. Drop us a message-
> 
> Seriously, anything to let us know you're reading.
> 
> And to everyone still with us, thank you for staying on the rollercoaster as we hone our writing skills. We can not tell you how much we appreciate you.
> 
> If you haven't checked us out on Facebook yet, we're going to be uploading some really cool art pics. An awesome friend made Twisted and me these cool characters and we're just- Gaaaaah, we love what they've started!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

Fuck.

He groans as he lands on his stomach again.

Damn. This was so much harder than the others were making it look. Even Carlos was bouncing from wall to wall with ease.

He pushes himself up with a grin as he wipes the back of his hand over his mouth.

At least he hadn't bitten anything this time.

He chuckles.

Still better than schoolwork.

"Ya gotta push off the wall man." Jay pats his back, "You're gettin' better though."

"Yeah," Lonnie grins before she flips off the top of the roof above them. "You've made some

big improvement since we started."

Carlos slides down the building with an impressive amount of dexterity for someone who always bitched about athleticism. "We done?" He asks hopefully.

"No fuckin' way," He shakes his head. "I wanna figure out how to hop between the walls first." He runs a hand through his hair. "This would be totes dope to get down well enough to shoot while doing."

Jay lifts a brow. "You shoot guns?"

"Fuck no." He snorts. "Well, I mean, I can." He back peddles as he rubs his neck, "My dad's always been super on top of my marksmanship, but bows are where it's really at. Anyone can use scopes and sights to take out their target. It takes real skill and precision to use a bow though. Plus, they're a lot quieter." He grins. "Which is dope when hunting."

"Huh." Jay frowns. "Aren't guns more like, more deadly though?"

"Oh, for sure," Lonnie nods. "You can totally shoot more rounds per second. And the ballistics are completely different. As are their ranges. With the right rifle, someone can take a shot from like a mile away."

He can't help his glare.

Lonnie smiles sheepishly as she holds up her hands. "But Roy's not wrong. It takes a lot more time, training, and skill to shoot a bow."

Carlos chuckles as he looks between the both of them. "Everything has its pros and cons."

"Exactly," Lonnie gestures towards him. "Like personally, I find swords to be where it's at. It takes more discipline and allows for actual combat, so the target knows where you're attacking from. So is more honorable than a ranged weapon, "

"Honorable?" He lifts a brow before he closes his mouth, "ya know what- That's kinda fair."

"See," She gestures to him. "It's more wieldy as well. So the strikes can be more precise as you two know." She grins. "You have to take a lot more into account with arrows and bullets. Like the wind factor and kickback."

"Depends on your skill." He shrugs. "But you're not wrong."

Jay looks between the two of them thoughtfully. "But you both are like trained with guns?"

Lonnie shoots him a grin, "With our parents? It'd be weirder if we weren't."

"Huh." Jay nods.

His brows knit together, "why, ya interested?"

"Kinda, yeah." Jay rubs his neck. "I don't like that I don't know shit about them, besides like, the bare minimum."

"There weren't really guns on the Isle, I mean besides the hunters," Carlos supplies before he tilts his head, "Well until there were. I forgot that Shan Yu was making them. Not sure how long or how, but T swiped a couple. Black powder too." He adds, "Mal was pissed because it's not as much firepower as Gil an' his family have," He shrugs, "but it makes me feel better. Just in case, you know." He rubs the back of his neck. "Things were gettin' weird before we left."

Weird?

What the fuck could possibly be considered weird on an Isle built of villains?

He wanted to ask so bad, but even he knew better.

There wasn't a quicker way to get one of Carlos's gang to clam up quicker than prying.

Still, it sounded concerning.

He knew they were worried about their friends on the Isle.

Hell, after what they'd seen on Mal and Jay's roogle search, _he_ was worried about their friends on the Isle.

He just hadn't thought-

Guns?

Seriously?

He wasn't sure why it surprised him so much. I

It was an Isle worth of villains, after all.

But on top of everything else-

Fucking guns!?

The fuck had his friends gone through?

"It'd be dumb to start with real guns." Lonnie frowns as she crosses her arms, her expression thoughtful. "But we could totally go to my brother's range. It's just paintballs, but it'd give you a general idea of how they operate before we go to a real range-" She holds up her hands, "That is, if you want?"

"Fuck yes we should go paintballing!" He grins, "That terrain would be boss for parkour and-" he looks to Jay, "I think you an' Mal would like really fucking love it."

He doesn't miss the way Carlos shrinks at the thought.

Whether it was the thought of the guns, paint, or terrain, he wasn't sure, but that doesn't stop him from slinging his arm over his shoulder.

Jay chuckles, "If it involves paint I already know Mal is in. And I'm down for a beginners course."

Lonnie pumps her fist, "Hell yeah." She turns to Roy, "That mean you're in too?"

"Fuck yes I'm in." He grins, "I've only ever gone with my dad. Goin' with you three seems much cooler."

He chuckles as he feels Carlos sag in relief at being left out of the count.

But then-

"I think you should come too, Pup." Jay crosses his arms.

"But-"

He shares a look with Lonnie before she nods.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," She volunteers. "Paintballs can really hurt." She quickly holds up a hand, "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure Carlos can handle it. But, I scared I'd end up being ruthless if someone pegged him, and it's just supposed to be a fun way to hone your tactical skills.."

"I," Carlos frowns as he shakes his head, "I really don't wanna see Lonnie ruthless."

Jay snorts, "Bet you don't."

"Yeah, if she scares you, I really don't think I want any of that." Carlos rolls his eyes before he looks over to Lonnie, "Sword sparring now, I'm totes down for a nice spar, ooh, better yet, we can just call it lessons. Cause you've got moves."

"Thank you," Lonnie beams at him. "And I'd love to give you lessons. Just let me know when."

"That could be fun." He grins.

"You interested too, Bird Boy?" Lonnie grins.

"Bird Boy? That can _not_ be my nickname." He shakes his head before he holds his arms up in an 'x' in front of his chest, "Nope, rejected."

Lonnie chuckles.

"But you like birds."

"No. I like falcons." He crosses his arms, "Specifically Tuck and every one of his lineage."

Carlos blinks up at him before he starts tapping at his watch.

"The more you reject it, the more it sticks…" Lonnie shakes her head in amusement.

"Do you train falcons!?" Carlos interrupts him before he can retort at Lonnie.

"Yep," He grins proudly.

Jay looks between them, clearly puzzled.

"Fuck this-" Jay shakes his head before he pulls out his phone.

"So Tuck's line is the line you train?" Carlos continues, his eyes bouncing from his watch to him and back.

"Yeah," He nods, "They all have similar temperaments, so I stick to his brood. My dad has like ten he looks after and breeds, but, yeah," He rubs the back of his neck, "that's a lot of fucking work."

"And a sanctuary!" Carlos grins up at him before he tilts his head, "Can I meet Tuck?"

"Course," He nods, "But um, maybe don't bring Dude."

"Woah, now, remember how I explained we're not supposed to leave the school for a while? Or at least the city?"

"Yeah," He nods, "But I keep Tuck at the stable. He has abandonment issues."

Carlos's lips pout, "Poor Tuck. How have I never met him?"

"Mostly? Dude."

"That's fa- wait," Carlos tilts his head, "why?"

"Uh…" He rubs the back of his head.

"Falcons are predator birds, and even the best-behaved ones can't always fight instincts." Lonnie quickly explains.

He nods, "What she said."

"Huh." Jay studies him for a moment, "I wanna meet him." He tucks his phone back in his pocket. "They look cool."

"Really?" He asks in surprise. No one had ever asked to meet Tuck before. Not even Doug- Though he was pretty sure that was because of his glasses.

"Me too!" Lonnie raises her hand with a grin, "I've never gotten to be that close to them. Dad's ridic protective."

"Well, Tucks a big softy." He grins, enjoying the warmth that spreads through his chest at their genuine interest, "We'll bring him some snacks, and once you scratch him under his beak he'll be your best friend."

"Cool," Jay grins. "I've never really gotten to see a bird up close, and from the pictures, they look badass."

"Cause they are." He smiles.

"Mind if Mal comes?"

"Sure," He nods, "I'm sure Tuck would appreciate the company."

"So, like tonight after dinner?" Lonnie asks hopefully.

"Yeah," He chuckles. "That's usually when I visit him anyways- Well then or during math-"

"Is that where you disappear too!" Carlos admonishes.

"Well, it's not like I can play COD without my One o' One backin' me, can I?"

"Roy," Carlos whines, "You've gotta do math. It's important."

"Do I, though?" He taps his chin, "I mean, I'm pretty good with my new C average. Can't raise the bar too much, ya know. They might start expecting shit. And honestly, they live up my ass enough."

Lonnie snorts before she rolls her eyes, "Parents."

"Right?"

Jay shrugs, "Ready to go again?"

"Was waitin' on you three." Lonnie grins before she takes off.

* * *

He grins as he opens the door.

Mal was going to freak. He was sure of it.

Whether in a good or bad way, he wasn't sure, but he knew she'd be pissed if she missed the opportunity to see a bird up so close.

Especially one that looked as cool as a falcon-

He falters when he sees Evie bent over her sewing machine.

The fuck?

He was positive that she had finished her dress last night.

Meaning that they were all finished- So what the fuck was she working on now?

He frowns as he notices the blue fabric.

Shit. What the fuck had happened to her dress?

"E." He rushes to her, "What happened?" He asks in concern.

He knew she was prone to ripping her work apart- But this close to the ceremony? After all the work she put into them?

Even she wouldn't be that insane.

Fuck.

Unless she was stress sewing.

He groans.

He knew he should've stayed after Mal pulled her into the bathroom. What had she done?

"Light." She shoos him. "I need to-"

He rolls his eyes as he puts his hands on her shoulders, spinning her towards him as he kneels in front of her, "E, what happened?" He asks with a frown.

"What do you mean what happened," Evie glares up at him, "you're the one interrupting me!"

He raises his brow, "As in why are you dismantling your dress?"

"Dismantling my-" Her eyes widen- "Oh!" She shakes her head as a small smile tugs at her lips. "No, it's nothing like that."

She was smiling.

That was new.

She never smiled when she was this close to needing her project done.

"Oh." He releases her shoulders before he looks over them at the pinned together fabric bits, "Well, then what are you making?"

"A suit." She blinks innocently, "I can already tell his won't do. We'd totally clash, and I can't have that with Snow being there."

"His? Oh, so someone asked you to the ceremony?"

She nods, "Mal threatened to dump all my beauty supplies if I didn't make up my mind."

He winces as he leans against her table.

Threatened.

With the way Mal looked yesterday before he all but ran from the room with Carlos, he wouldn't have put it past her.

She smiles prettily, "So I did."

He smiles as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Really? And since you're making a suit for him-" He gestures for her to continue.

She nods emphatically. "Mhmm." She smiles broadly. "He asked me out again, and I said yes."

"I'm proud of you."

Wow. That felt good to say.

Almost as good as it felt to hear it.

"Really?" She blinks up at him in surprise.

"Yeah. We all know he makes you happy. And, well, we know why it was hard for you. The things _she_ told you. How you thought you had to be. So yeah-" His smile widens, "I'm so proud of you."

Her smile softens as she drops her eyes, "Thank you. That really means a lot to me." She bites her lip. "I um- Just thank you."

He carefully pulls her from her sewing chair to hug her, grinning when her arms instantly circle him. "Of course." He spins in place once, making her giggle.

He carefully lowers her back to her feet, "I guess I should let you-" his eyes catch a red circled 'A' on a piece of paper over her shoulder.

"Jay?" She tilts her head in concerned confusion.

"Is that- Fuck E, is that your chem test?" He asks as he snatches it up.

She got an A on it!

The grumpy teacher even wrote a note telling her he was impressed with her turn around, and he looked forward to her keeping up the good work.

She beams brightly, "Mhmm." She nods. "Doug's been helping me study, and it's really paid off." She rocks on her feet. "I know mother-"

"Fuck her E!" He grins widely as he swoops her into another spinning hug, "You got an A! You did that. Fuck, I'm so proud of you. And I need you to be proud of yourself too! You're so fucking smart, E. You've always been smart. And fuck anyone who can't see how cool that is."

She ducks her head against his neck as she wraps her arms around him tightly.

"You've always been more than _just_ a beautiful face."

"Jay," She whispers, "Stop-"

"Sorry!" He carefully sets her back on her feet, "Not a hair out of place, I promise."

"No," She looks up at him with watery eyes. "It's my makeup."

"But you're like a pro at putting it back on." He teases gently.

"I know," She nods, "But-" She blinks rapidly as she fans her eyes, "I don't have time to go through the whole routine, and I just know this mascara will run."

"Ah." He bites his lip as he looks around the room until he finds a box of tissues. He pulls a couple out before he offers them to her.

"Thank you." She quickly takes them and carefully dabs her eyes.

"I didn't ruin your work, did I?"

She shakes her head, "Not at all." She smiles. "I- I actually think this has been the best interruption ever. I don't think you've ever actually said that to me. That you're proud of me." She dabs at her eyes again before her tears can run. "It really means a lot to me."

"Huh. I'm sorry that I haven't said it before." He rubs the back of his neck, "I've definitely been proud of you when I was teaching you the sword. I just don't think I, ya know, understood it."

She shakes her head, "I get it. I really do. It's just, it's really nice to hear it." She bites her lip.  
"Especially from you. You always have such high expectations. To hear that I could do two things to make you proud, it just makes me so happy. Makes me feel like I really did something right for once." She presses her hands over her heart as she looks up at him with an emotion he'd never seen in her eyes before.

She takes his hand and squeezes it, "Validates the decisions I've made. I've always looked up to you. It's hard not to. You're like a big brother to me. No," She shakes her head, "That's not right. Not like. You are my big brother, and it means _so, so, so_ much that I managed to make you proud of me."

Despite the past few weeks-

Or, maybe in spite of them?

The past few days had been some of the best of his life.

He could understand Evie looking flustered as she tried to explain how she was feeling. He'd felt the same every time one of the coaches, or David and Nani-

Especially when David and Nani praised him.

It had been such a high to hear David say he was proud of him. To feel, exactly like Evie said, validated. Like he was doing the right thing.

To hear he had the kind of power to make people feel better about themselves was a rush.

No, it was more than that.

Evie gave him the power to make her feel good about herself.

That felt important.

Profound?

Is this what that meant?

This feeling?

He carefully cups her cheek, grinning when she leans into it, "Not gonna lie, E, that's an ego boost. Thank you. I'm happy you feel that way. 'Cause, we are siblings. And it makes me happy that I can help you. That you let me help you. So, thank you."

She smiles as she places a hand over his, "I know I don't make it easy."

He snorts, "Actually, you make it easy to love you. Just keep being you, got it?" He half bends and lightly presses his lips to her forehead, "You're amazing, and anyone who doesn't help you see that ain't worth your time. Got it?"

"Considered it got." She smiles with a blush powdering her cheeks as she squeezes his hand, "And just so we're on the same page, you're amazing too. I know that I wasn't very nice to you this weekend, but after I had some time to think about it. I know you didn't do it to hurt us. Me or C. And I'm sorry for what I said. It just hurt. But I know. _Know_ without a doubt how much you care about us." She steps back as she cups her hands around his and squeezes.

He blinks against his suddenly blurry vision.

"See how much you stress about everything. And I just wanted to let you know I appreciate it. How deeply you care for us, even on the Isle. You've always been so vigilant. Always made sure we were safe. I know I acted like a brat- But I really do appreciate the time and effort you put into caring for us. Looking out for us. I just wish you wouldn't put the weight solely on your shoulders. We care about you too. Worry about you. And I know it's been difficult for you to be here. Can see the stress, the tension. And just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you too."

For the first time, he doesn't turn away as a tear escapes and runs down his cheek, "Thanks, E."

He had always cared.

Always loved.

He just hadn't known that was what he was feeling.

Or he had known, but he was too scared of what it meant, of who it could hurt.

But he had always made it a point to check on his people. To make sure they were safe.

In every way, and as much as he could affect.

She smiles as she releases his hand to wipe away his tear. "You make it look so easy."

"What, crying?" He grins up at her.

She nods. "You adapt so quickly, it's hard to keep up. But I appreciate you paving the way. You do know how much I loathe the outdoors."

He chuckles as he retakes her hand, "Yeah, I do." He bites his lip as he runs his thumb over her hand, "There's nothing wrong with crying, you know that, right?"

She blinks up at him, "I cry all the time."

"But I've never said it was okay. I've always done anything to make it stop or keep it from happening." He shrugs, "so I wanted to make sure you know it is."

Her face lights up with her smile. "I've never complained about you spoiling me." She giggles, "And I'd hate for it to stop. But I do understand what you're saying-" She pouts, "But really, please don't stop. It makes me feel-" Her eyes narrow for a long moment, "Special?" Her brows crinkle before she shakes her head. "Special and loved."

"Good, 'cause you are." He pulls her into another hug.

She sniffs as she lightly raps her knuckles against his chest, "Damn it, Jay."

"Sorry. I mean, it can't be easy to cry in mascara." He grimaces, "Not that I want to try."

She lets out a wet giggle as she steps back and looks up at him, eyes shimmering with amusement, "No? All that time with Hook and not even a bit curious?" She asks as she steps back and dabs at her eyes again.

"Not even a little bit." He shakes his head before he flicks another tissue from the box and carefully folds it, "You make it look easy, but you make a lot of hard things look easy."

She sniffs even as she manages to shoot him a confidant smile, "I do, don't I."

He can't help his soft chuckle. "There's my E, now hold still." He gently tilts her head back and lightly dab the tissue under each eye.

He smiles when he manages to catch her slightly blackened tears before they can ruin her make-up. "There, still perfect." He holds up the tissue.

"You really are the best."

"I try." He grins and winks at her, "Mostly out of survival though. I don't want to die for ruining your perfect wing thingies."

She giggles, "Silly brother," She shakes her head as she pats his arm. "I'd only maim you."

"Only for me to end up dead at the Tourney Coaches' hands?" He snorts as he straightens up and shakes his head, "Can't have that on your shoulders."

She giggles again, her eyes brighter than they had been in days.

They were okay.

He knew they would be eventually, but it had really hurt to know how deeply he'd wounded Evie. How much it had shaken her trust in him.

This conversation had honestly been long overdue. He'd just had no idea how to start it with her.

Apparently, interrupting her in a panic was the way to go.

"So, before I rudely interrupted your work and we had a moment, I was looking for you and Mal to see if you would like to meet a falcon."

Her brows knit together, "Falcon?" She asks, curiosity coloring her tone.

He smiles as he pulls out his phone, "Yeah, they're like these really cool birds. Roy trains them." He shows her the article he's found earlier.

She takes the phone as her eyes follow the page before her eyes widen, "He trains those?" She asks in shock. "Those can be trained?"

"Wicked, right?" He chuckles as he puts his phone away.

It was still so strange. All the answers he could ever need, just waiting in his pocket.

Weird.

"Wicked talons." She corrects with concern.

"Roy has a falcon here named Tuck that he trained." He explains with a smile, pretty sure he knew how to get her to take a break, "He had to bring him to school because the bird gets separation anxiety."

"Awww," She places a hand over her heart as her eyes soften with empathy. "Poor thing."

"Right." He frowns as he shakes his head, "So we thought it might be cool if we all got to know him."

She bites her lip as she looks from him to her sewing machine and back, "No scolding for me staying up late to finish?"

He purses his lips to the side as he taps a finger to his chin, "I guess I could convince Mal that you needed a small break."

"Perfect," She bounces as she takes his hand and tugs, "Let's not keep Tuck waiting."

"Cool." He chuckles as he pulls his phone out again, sending Mal and Ben a text to see if they wanted to meet in the stables.

He was so glad he hadn't quite gotten the hang of phones yet. If he'd remembered to send a text to them before, he might have missed out on that conversation with Evie.

And seriously, he wouldn't trade that conversation for anything.

He squeezes her hand as he slips the phone back in his pocket. "I don't suppose you remember how to get to the stables."

She blushes, "I like feeding the horses apples when I need a moment to think."

That was so her.

"Should we stop by the kitchen first?"

"Please?"

"That I know how to get to." He chuckles as he pulls her with him down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARKOUR!
> 
> ...Not sure if that's an internet thing or an inside joke anymore… but either way it's fun to just yell it in a hardcore tone…
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying Roy. Cause fuck if he isn't going to be showing up more in Book 7 and up… Assuming one of us doesn't die and we get to actually finish this series *fingers crossed*
> 
> That's funnier if you know that; A- I went bat shit and ran off to the literal woods cause I was convinced my sister and daughter had been killed with severe hallucinations and paranoia after having a monstrous mental breakdown. (So not pretty btw) B- I broke (Literally, one of my vertebrae was both fractured and floating) my neck after getting T-boned. And C- Dark had the worst luck in the world and is always getting hurt.
> 
> Shit, derailing *Slaps cheeks*
> 
> Right!
> 
> Back to why I'm actually here.
> 
> For one, this book is long as fuck. Like 80 chapters long. So, (spoiler alert? But kinda not really) there isn't one in this book-
> 
> (I was so confused about this until I realized she is talking about paintball. -Dark)
> 
> However, that being said there probably will be one in book seven.
> 
> Show of hands of who'd like to see that would be much appreciated.
> 
> (Would you guys like to see a paintball scene? -Dark)
> 
> Guns, Bows, or swords. All deadly, sure, but did you agree with our run down as to why or at least enjoy the back and forth between Roy and Lonnie?
> 
> Also, trying to get a head count for no reason other than I wanna know, anyone reading this legit afraid a bird will rip off your face? Personally, yes. Yes I do. Dark on the other hand, crazy bitch, thinks they make great pets. So, kinda wanna know you guys think is right. - Everything can be a competition.
> 
> (Sigh… -Dark)
> 
> But seriously, curious.
> 
> Did anyone forget about the guns on the Isle?
> 
> Because, they totes are.
> 
> Afraid for the Sea six? Oh, fuck lolz, new name the SS. Oh, god that ones fucking awful even by my standards… *shakes head in disappointment*
> 
> LoLz Bird Boy. No worries Roy, I think most would nix that nickname, but Lonnie ain't wrong the more you hate a moniker the more likely it is to stick. *Grumbles* Fucking Tators *Kicks at nothing* So dumb.
> 
> Anyways…
> 
> I don't know if other FFs do it, (Afraid to accidentally steal shit) but, we agreed that the VKs and even HKs to an extent claim things by color. At least that's what we got from the movies.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Or, more specifically, thoughts on E's bold claim of Doug?
> 
> Cute right?
> 
> Did anyone else catch the *shudders* feels when Jay said he was proud of E?
> 
> OMG guys just picture it.
> 
> Jay.
> 
> In guyliner? With his personality?
> 
> Dead.
> 
> Sorry Jay girls who love their guyliner, that ain't happening any time, ever. As much as we do out best to crush toxic masculinity in this fic, Jay does more than enough in this fic without fucking with his integrity.
> 
> (As Jay's writer, I can think of a few things that might make Jay-liner a thing, but they are very specific and mostly Lonnie centric. -Dark)
> 
> But still…
> 
> Dead.
> 
> Separation anxiety in animals is always sadly adorable Evie, even if it's in horrific birds that could rip off your face with one fell swoop.
> 
> Fave line from this chapter,
> 
> She giggles, "Silly brother," She shakes her head as she pats his arm. "I'd only maim you."
> 
> What's yours?
> 
> Much love and appreciation
> 
> -Twisted


	15. Forging Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants Fam!
> 
> Welcome to another Monday.
> 
> Speaking of Monday... or just day in general, is there a better one you'd like to see us posting on?
> 
> For everyone still with us, thank you so much. We love writing this story and will continue to love writing it for many more books to come.
> 
> If you enjoy our story, shenanigans, or weirdness and are interested in following us, we are Dark and Twisted Sisters on FB. Keep your eyes out for something we have in the works. We're very excited about all the new things!
> 
> Anyway, back to the reason you're here-
> 
> We hope you enjoy the update, and please, leave us a sign you were here.
> 
> Comments and reviews fuel us!
> 
> Clap your hands if you believe!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

He can't help his grin.

Yet another step closer to his deepest wish.

Roy, the school's outcast and resident bad boy, showing his nurturing side to their group of friends.

He'd known about Tuck, the silent guardian of the stables who refused to stay in his stall.

He even knew who Tuck belonged to.

He'd just never received an introduction.

But now, here he was, watching the way the group hung on every word an amused, albeit slightly bewildered, Roy said.

Oh yeah, his cheeks were already starting to hurt with how happy this was making him.

"Right, so, that's about all you need to know-" Roy's brows furrow, "I think."

"You think?" Carlos whispers quietly beside him, his fingers still clenching the sleeve of his jacket the way he had months ago when he first met Dude.

"Well, I'm pretty sure anyways, yeah." Roy shrugs. "So- Anyone actually want to-"

"I do!" Lonnie instantly raises her hand.

"Me too." Jay nods, quickly slipping an arm around Evie to keep her from stepping back, "I'm waiting until after Lonnie."

"It's bigger than I thought it would be- Sorry, he's bigger." Evie bites her lip.

"Don't let Tuck fool you. He's all feathers and claws." Roy chuckles.

"Oh, that's reassuring." Carlos breathes.

"I won't let him near the precious ones." Roy grins as he passes a worn leather shoulder-length glove to Lonnie, "Looking at you too, Evie."

Mal snorts.

"Thank you." Evie smiles gratefully.

He smiles as he watches Lonnie eagerly hold out her glove clad arm, giggling as Roy passed Tuck over.

"This is so fucking cool." She chirps as she reaches up and pets the bird's head.

Fearless as always.

His eyes shift to Mal as she walked over to Jay and Evie.

"Alpha trumps Beta. I'm next."

He barely manages to contain his snort.

Jay rolls his eyes, "I mean, since you asked so nicely." He bows at the waist before he pulls Evie back a step with him.

"Aww, he likes you." Roy chuckles as Tuck clicks his beak.

"Sweet. I like you to Tuck." Lonnie smiles as she runs a finger over his feather covering his chest.

"They're both insane," Carlos mumbles as Tuck waddles back and forth happily on Lonnie's arm.

"I thought you wanted to see Tuck?" He looks at the younger boy in concern.

"I did- do." Carlos quickly explains as Roy looks back at them with a frown, "I do. I just, pictures always fool me into thinking things are smaller."

"Sorry," Roy rubs his head, "Should'ah told you his wingspan. My B."

"No. He's wicked. And I think he's great, you know from back here." Carlos points at his feet, "At least for now."

"Fair." Roy grins before he turns to Mal, "You can pet him while Lonnie's holdin' him if you want."

Mal lightly bites her lip before she nods and slowly reaches her hand up to run a finger over Tuck's head and down his back, "Huh. You don't feel anything like Diablo." She smiles.

"He's so soft, right?" Lonnie grins at her.

"Yeah, he is."

Roy lifts his brow, "Who's Diablo?"

"My moth-" Mal suddenly pauses before she shakes her head, "Maleficent's raven."

"Oh, so you're like used to big birds." Roy grins. "Betcha mine's cooler though."

"Oh, for damn sure." Mal smiles.

"Diablo is a pecker." Jay shakes his head.

"Head and, well, anything he could reach out of spite." Mal nods as she rubs Tuck under the chin with more confidence.

"Tuck's a lot prettier too." Evie smiles gently. "Do you give him something to keep his feathers so healthy?"

"We use special grit sand for his dust baths. Helps him keep his feathers and skin clean and free of build-up."

"Oh," Evie nods, "That's neat, sounds like a mud mask."

"Kinda?" Roy frowns before he shrugs, "Except no water. Not that Tuck minds rain and birdbaths, or fishing."

"Bet he's a killer fisher." Mal grins. "Aren't you, boy?"

"Hell yeah he is!" Roy beams, "He's flipped a twenty-pound fish into our boat before."

Lonnie chuckles, "A bird after my Dad's heart."

Ben smiles at the gang's confusion.

He doubted he'd ever forget the sight of Lonnie and her brother catching fish with just their hands.

He'd found it fascinating.

He'd even tried to do it himself after the Shang's left.

He'd failed miserably, of course.

And he wasn't sure he'd ever heard his mom laugh so hard before as she helped him out of the pond, explaining they'd been trained their whole lives to do such a thing.

Lonnie chuckles, "I'll show you the next time we go swimming with fish."

Jay shrugs, "You never fail to find cool shit to do."

"Idle hands," She shrugs.

His brow furrows when Mal snaps her head up, glaring at Lonnie.

"Why'd you say that? Where did you hear that?" Mal asks suspiciously.

Lonnie tilts her head to the side, "Um, I'm not actually sure. My dad just kinda says it all the time."

"It's from the bible," Doug volunteers as he joins them. "The whole saying is idle hands are the devil's workshop."

Mal takes a slow deep breath before she glances over to Jay with her eyes flashing their glowing emerald green.

"I know." Jay nods solemnly before he pulls his shoulder back and smiles again, "Now, are you going to actually hold Tuck, or is it my turn."

Mal lifts her brow, "I don't know, is your girlfriend gonna share?"

Lonnie instantly turns and lets Tuck walk back to Roy, her face already a brilliant shade of red.

He quickly covers his mouth as Doug shakes his head at Roy's snort.

"Mal," Jay rolls his eyes. "Don't play." He turns to Lonnie, "Sorry, she just get's-"

"Hey now, I don't need you to say sorry for me." Mal glares at him as Roy helps her slide another set of gloves on.

"Lolz." Roy snorts. "The gloves ate you."

"I am _not_ small."

"Nah, just fun-sized." Roy shrugs.

He chuckles before he turns back to Carlos, "How are you doing?"

Carlos looks up to him with a grin, "Better the longer he doesn't peck anyone."

He smiles, "Same though."

"Right?" Doug agrees as he looks at the bird wearily.

"Hey, Tuck has ears, you know." Roy glares as he encourages Tuck onto Mal's covered arm, "Don't hurt my Tuck's feelings."

"Birds have ears? Really?" Evie tilts her head curiously. "Where are they?"

Roy grins as he gently pulls a section of feathers on Tuck's head back, "See the holes?"

Evie blinks. "Ah."

He chuckles at the 'sorry I asked' tone.

"Cute little earholes, right buddy?" Roy chuckles as he ruffles the feathers back in place.

Tuck clicks his beak as he lets out a small coo.

"Awww," Evie gushes.

"He's a real ladies bird." Roy nods proudly.

"I guess one of you had to be." Mal laughs.

"One, ouch." Roy presses a hand to his chest, "Two, fair, he's got a steady lady waiting for him back home. Meanwhile, I'm forever alone until we get the rest of you lot over here."

He shakes his head.

"Huh." Mal stares at him for a moment.

"What?" Roy shrugs, "Ben and Doug can't be the only lucky ones."

Evie titters, "I think many of the girls would find you to be attractive prey."

Jay snorts as Carlos shakes his head.

"I'll take foreboding hopeful." Roy grins, "We can't both be the predator bird, can we buddy?"

Tuck squawks in response as he nuzzles Roy's hand.

He shakes his head.

Roy's conviction that his future girlfriend was somewhere on the Isle was endearing, but he'd worried that the others might not take it so well.

Luckily he loved being wrong.

Jay studies Roy for a moment, "Eh," He shrugs, "He could hold his own."

"Sure," Mal snorts, "Depending on the hunter."

"Freddie's going to chew him up and spit him out though." Jay snorts.

"Freddie's not interested in that kinda prey." Evie giggles. "But she totally would if he was her type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy frowns.

"Freddie's not interested in boys." Mal rolls her eyes as she lightly rubs Tuck's beak, "Like in the slightest. She straight-up turned down both Jay and Harry, and no one does that."

"Oh." Roy grins, "Gotcha."

He doesn't miss the way Lonnie looks Jay over before she shakes her head.

"She tried so hard to get E though." Mal continues with a wicked smile.

"And Deez." Evie quickly adds, "And you too."

Mal rolls her eyes, "She's just lucky T likes her. Girl'd be chow otherwise."

Evie nods before her eyes widen, "Oh, huh."

"Oh what-" Mal pauses, "Oh."

"Yeah, didn't think about that." Jay chuckles.

"Should've been my first clue." Evie shakes her head.

"I wanna know." Carlos pouts.

Mal snorts, "Freddie wasn't into any boy but T."

"But T's a boy-" Carlos blinks before his eyes widen as well, "Oh."

"There you go, Pup." Jay snorts.

It was rare for him to feel like an insider with comments like this, but he was pretty sure he understood the revelation they were all having.

Freddie likes girls.

Freddie liked T.

T's body was a girl's body.

He smiles softly at the looks of confusion on the other's faces.

Doug nods as he slowly wraps an arm around Evie's shoulder.

Apparently Doug was also in the know.

"Is this like one of those things we can't know like on purpose?" Roy frowns as he and Lonnie share a glance.

Jay shares a glance with Mal, who just shrugs.

Jay nod's before he turns to Lonnie and Roy, "T's a girl."

"No. T's a boy," Evie stomps her foot before she sighs, "but he is in a girl's body."

Roy blinks. "Oh. Oh..." His face turns dark as he looks away.

"T has split personalities," Carlos continues, "T protects Faustina."

"Oh," Lonnie nods.

"Yeah, but if you guys don't mind," Jay sighs as they make eye contact, "we'd like for it to not get out."

"Cause he'd throw a fuckin' fit." Mal shakes her head.

"Fair." Roy shrugs, "Can't imagine that's easy." He adds as Lonnie nods.

Jay and Mal shake their heads.

"We didn't know until Family Week." Evie shrugs.

"And he didn't know 'til right before we left," Carlos adds.

"Wow. I'm sorry." Lonnie frowns, "That sounds hard."

Jay shrugs, "Nothin' the Sea family can't handle."

"Hopefully." Mal sighs before she passes Tuck back to Roy.

"My turn." Jay whoops as he jumps to unhook the last pair of gloves hanging from the ceiling.

"'Course man," Roy grins as he strokes Tuck's head.

He couldn't help the pride he felt in his friends.

He knew how hard it was for his VK friends to share something that personal, a secret some of them had been guarding for a long time.

And his HK friends couldn't have reacted any better to the trust extended to them. They listened, and even though they couldn't empathize, they didn't make it awkward or try to play anything down.

They hadn't even changed the subject, which was customary etiquette when a conversation took a turn.

They just let it be what it was.

He turns when Carlos slowly releases his sleeve, smiling when the younger boy looks at Jay before he hesitantly takes a few steps closer to him, Roy, and Tuck.

Baby steps, but steps closer.

He walks just behind him and slightly to the side, protectively in case Carlos found himself needing his sleeve again.

He smiles broadly when Mal shoots him a look of appreciation.

Jay grins at Carlos with pride shining in his eyes as he continues to pet Tuck's head.

"I promise he's a good bird." Roy nods encouragingly, "He'd rather bite snacks or dinner than fingers."

Carlos bites his lip as he nods, "Right." He swallows before he slowly brings up his hand to stroke Tuck's feathers. His eyes brighten almost instantly as he grins. "He is soft."

"Right?" Roy chuckles.

Doug takes a deep breath before he turns to Evie, "Do you want a chance to pet him too?"

"Oh no, I'm fine just admiring him." Evie smiles prettily up at him before she leans up and kisses his cheek, "Thanks for offering though."

Doug grins as he steps closer to her rather than pulling her to him to hug her tighter.

"Want to hold him, Pup," Mal asks as she offers Carlos the gloves she'd been wearing.

"Um, no." Carlos shakes his head, "But," He turns to Roy, "Maybe next time?"

"Course One o' One, I totes get it. Tuck's a sweety, but legit an intimidating one." Roy grins, "Just let me know." His eyes sweep over the rest of them, "Any of you can. He really enjoys the attention.

A soft smile tugs at his lips. Tuck wasn't the only one who enjoyed the attention. From the look on Roy's face, his handler did as well.

"Cool," Lonnie grins. "I really want to see him catch treats next time."

"Sure." Roy smiles, "Would'ah brought some this time but didn't want to scare anyone with his swoopin'."

"Nice." Jay grins.

"Count me in." Mal nods as she continues to watch the bird with appreciation.

"Uh, thank you for not." Carlos smiles nervously.

"Same." Evie nods.

"Duh, can't scare my friends." Roy rolls his eyes."It's nowhere near October."

"What's in October?" Carlos and Evie ask at the same time.

"Halloween." Roy grins, "Best holiday of the year. You'll love it. You get free candy if you dress up."

He frowns at the blank look on the four VK's faces.

Yeah, he was starting to suspect they never celebrated holidays on the Isle.

Except for Mother and Father's day, apparently.

Parent's day.

Every month.

"C'mon," Evie tugs on Doug's, "I wanna go feed the horses before it gets too dark."

He smiles as Doug's face lights up.

Were they dating now?

It kind of looked like it.

"I left the basket by the door for ya, E," Jay calls out before he passes Tuck back to Roy.

Evie turns with a bright smile, "Thanks," she calls back before she turns to Roy, "You too, Roy, it was lovely of you to share your adorable boy with us."

"Thanks for taking an interest. It uh-" Roy scratches his head, "ya know, means a lot to me."

She giggles, "Of course. What type of friends would we be if we didn't care about your interests. Especially such a handsome one."

"She's talkin' bout Tuck." Mal rolls her eyes before Roy could speak.

"Just checking." Roy chuckles, "But seriously, thanks for comin' out. I can tell Tuck appreciated the extra love." He rubs the bird under the chin. "But it's time for this handsome guy to sleep."

He smiles as he watches Roy dip back into the stables before he turns to catch Jay biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Hey Lonnie," Jay asks as he walks over to her, "you got a sec to talk?"

"Yeah," She nods as she looks up at him curiously.

Jay shakes his head as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, "Like on the way in for dinner?"

Even in the growing darkness, he could see her blush. "Oh, yeah, sure," She falls into step with him, "What's up?"

He grins as the two duck out of the stable.

"I should go get Dude and take him out before dinner, but um, Ben?"

He turns to smile at him, "Yeah?"

"We always assume you're busy, which I mean, yeah, you probably are, but-" Carlos rubs the back of his head, "I uh, I was wondering if you wanted to join us to practice parkour."

"Oh," He smiles brightly, "That sounds kinda awesome, actually. I'd love to join you guys."

"Wicked. We've been meeting up in the student parking lot. I think Jay's been wanting to make it a Tuesday and Thursday thing."

"Tch," Mal snorts, "I see how it is." She crosses her arms in mock anger. "Where the fuck is my invite?"

Carlos taps his fingers together, "Sorry Mal, I uh, I just know Jay's been trying to support Lonnie getting on the ROAR team. Oh!" He snaps his head back, his eyes suddenly hopeful, "Oh, wait, Lonnie offered to spar with us. Jay's been talking you up to her."

"Has he now?" She lifts her brow, her eyes bright with mirth.

"Mhmm. Mhmm. Mhmm." Carlos nods emphatically, "So, I think he was just like, waiting for you to like show an interest- And well," He blushes, "You like, never seemed interested in parkour before."

He lifts a brow in confusion when Mal suddenly turns away with a blush as she lets out an adorable huff.

Carlos tilts his head to the side as he studies her for a moment before his eyes narrow. "He wouldn't have made fun of you, you know. He could sometimes be thoughtless, but he was usually pretty chill when he showed me new moves. Well," He frowns, "Maybe not in the ways he got me to try them, but you know, like when he was teaching me how to do it."

His brow furrows as he looks between the two.

He?

He clearly wasn't talking about Jay-

Oh.

He covers his amusement.

T.

She snorts.

"Or- uh, uh, I could show you the stuff he's been teaching me."

She turns as her eyes sweep over him, "Seriously?" She asks with uncharacteristic hesitation.

"Sure." Carlos smiles tightly, "What's another day of parkour practice."

"I'd um," Mal rubs the back of her neck, "Actually really appreciate that."

"Would you mind if I joined sometimes? I could use all the help I can get."

She glances at him, "So you're like horrid at it, then?"

"I've never tried, but if bouncing off bookshelves when I'm walking is any indication," He claps his hands together, "I'm going to suck at it." He grins.

But it sounded like a lot of fun, and any time spent with Mal, even when he was going to be bad at the task, was worth it.

She grins before she turns to C, "Whatta'ya say, Pup? Wanna show us some basics?"

"Oh, sure. When, when are you both good with?"

He chuckles when Mal turns to him expectantly, "After the ceremony, I'll be free pretty much every Sunday morning."

"That works-" Carlos pauses before he turns to eye Mal wearily. "Um, are you okay with mornings?"

Mal blushes, "Who gave you permission to know me so well?"

Carlos grins, "You."

Mal rolls her eyes as she reaches out and ruffles his hair, "You're lucky you're you."

He chuckles, "Why don't we continue the conversation on the way to dinner."

"Oh, um, actually, I was gonna wait for Roy if that's okay?" Carlos blinks up at him, 'Sorry."

"We can talk on the way to dinner." Mal offers before she shrugs, "If you want."

"Deal." He grins as he takes her hand, "See you in a bit then."

Who was he to pass up an opportunity like that?

* * *

**Ben is such a damn puppy-**

***OMG Dark! Dark! I just realized a thing, and it makes chapter 76- or 75 or whatever even better! Dead***

**-being so stupidly happy about something as small as Roy showing a different side of himself. I can just picture him wagging a-**

**Nope.**

**Stop.**

**Don't.**

**Dark'll kill you.**

**But-**

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.**

**Too late thoughts there, and I have no fucking self-control.**

**She's going to murder me for this after the whole alignment shit, but…**

**I can't not now.**

**Ben- Labrador**

**Roy- Fox**

**Mal- Kitty Cat**

**Jay- Wolf**

**Evie- Mare**

**Carlos- Quokka**

**Lonnie- Falcon**

**Doug- Golden Retriever**

**Uma- Black Mamba**

**Harry- Peacock**

**Deez- Dolphin**

**Gil- German Shepherd**

**T- Honey Badger**

**Faustina- Spider**

**Yep, she was pissed…**

**Anyways back to the questions.**

**Fuck me, this is going to take forever… Unless...**

**What did you guys think about everyone's reactions to Tuck? Spot on? Or did we mess up on anyone?**

**Anyone know why Roy named his most faithful companion Tuck?**

**And seriously, little wanna be badass is just adorable thanking everyone for showing an interest in Tuck.**

**The thought of Roy being 100% convinced his girl is on the Isle always makes me smile with its conviction and pure adorable-ness. What about you guys?**

**Ha! Do you guys think Freddie actually knows T's a girl? Or think it's just a coincidence?**

**Evie's denial to T being a girl.**

**Dead.**

**Lolz. Jay's reaction to Mal calling Lonnie his girlfriend.**

**And E! E of all people calling him out like that for his hunting?**

**Poor Jay?**

**And by extension, Lonnie...**

**But seriously Mal, talk about a dick move. *Shakes head* she woulda blown a gasket if Jay had pulled that stunt with her.**

**Speaking of the hypocritical dragon though…**

**The image of Mal's face when Carlos talks about T teaching him parkour is priceless. As her writer, I can't help myself, and besides I bet you guys won't mind a bit more introspection, right?**

_Carlos tilts his head to the side as he studies her for a moment before his eyes lighten. "He wouldn't have made fun of you, you know. He could sometimes be thoughtless, but he was usually pretty chill when he showed me new moves. Well," He frowns, "Maybe not in the ways he got me to try them, but you know, like when he was teaching me how to do it."_

**And now for the Introspection-**

Sometimes?

Thoughtless _sometimes!?_

Who the fuck was their pup trying to kid?

That freak had a death wish a mile long.

And the thought of _him_ teaching anyone anything was scary enough. But the thought of that freak out on the roofs teaching their pup how to leap over them? That was terrifying.

Her stomach drops.

How the hell had he gotten Carlos to try it exactly?

She slams the thought down quickly.

Nope.

The last thing she needed to do was picture was T coming at Carlos with a dagger on top of a roof.

She swallows a groan.

So much for that attempt.

She was going to strangle that little shit the next time she saw him, for so many reasons. But this one had quickly made its way straight to the top of the list.

**And there we go, a little insight into Mal's thoughts in that moment.**

**Fave line**

" _Tch," Mal snorts, "I see how it is." She crosses her arms in mock anger. "Where the fuck is my invite?"_

**What's yours?**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted**


	16. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Descendants?
> 
> So... Yeah... Yesterday was Monday.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> I'd say I did it on purpose because I'm changing the day we post, but I hate lying.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are pumped for this chapter, it's one of my favs. All the Jay awkwardness.
> 
> Anyway, yesterday was Twisted's anniversary with her husband- 5 years! Whoot.
> 
> Give us a shout-out at the end of the chapter! We look forward to hearing from you guys.
> 
> Lots of Love!
> 
> -Dark-

What the fuck was he doing?

He rubs the back of his neck as he walks with Lonnie. Stupid Mal, calling her his girlfriend.

And that comment from Evie about his hunting on the Isle-

He hadn't missed the strange look on her face.

He had no idea what it was, but it couldn't be good.

Right?

So then why the hell had he asked her to wait up for him?

Why was he at a loss for words?

What a time for him to pull a Deez.

He sighs.

Yep, this was awkward.

His eyes widen.

No.

This wasn't T level awkward, was it?

Could he have fallen so far?

Oh, please, no.

He was a smooth talker. A take it and bounce, but leave them with wicked memories, kind of guy.

So, why was he sweating this?

He looks up before he narrows his eyes.

And why were they taking a long way to the main building?

Oh fuck, he'd been following her, had she been following him?

He swallows hard.

He nearly grimaces when he catches her looking at him curiously.

"Okay," Lonnie puts a hand on his arm, "I can't-" She stops walking, "Do you want to go to the oath ceremony with me? It's cool if you don't want to but-"

He blinks, "Uh, yeah," he turns to face her, "I do. I was gonna ask-" He rubs the back of his neck before he smiles and shakes his head, "Yeah, I'd like to go to the ceremony with you."

Her eyes sweep over his face before her eyes brighten, "Awesome."

Damn, he really liked the way she smiled.

She looked as if she'd just bested Chad in a spar, handicapped with a flimsy sword.

Like a hunter herself.

He taps his hand against the side of his head as if he could banish the image.

"I'm, ya know, sorry about what Mal and Evie said."

Lonnie shrugs, "I have an older brother. I'm used to being teased. And, as for what Evie said- Eh. The Isle's different from here. That's been obvious from the beginning. But when I realized Evie hunted too, I just- I don't know, said fuck it."

Eh?

What Evie said made her, eh?

And knowing Evie hunted made her-

Oh.

She _was_ the hunter tonight.

"I'm not sure it's the same thing," He chuckles to ease the strange tension in his chest, "at least I'm hoping it's not."

"Doubt it." She assures him, "I just know if I missed the opportunity of at least asking, I'd kick myself. And probably- I don't know, want to rip someone's face off if I saw them with you before I got a chance to see if we could like, work."

See if what could work?

Going to the ceremony together?

Or being like Mal and Ben?

He was so screwed if that's what she meant, because he didn't really understand what they had.

Or how he could have it.

He takes a slow breath as he nods. He had to say something, or it was going to get awkward again.

"I'm glad you asked then."

"Me too." She grins sheepishly. "I've wanted to ask for a while. I just didn't want to make it awkward between us, but after that exchange," She shrugs, "I figured I'd just go for it. You're a great guy. I doubt it would've changed our dynamic if you'd said no. But, I'm relieved you didn't."

He smiles. At least it sounded like she liked them the way they were now. He could live with that.

Hunting on the Isle wasn't like what Ben and Mal were doing.

It seemed more like what Evie and Doug were doing. Evie was known on the Isle for her kiss and leave hanging methods.

He was not.

He was going to have to figure this out before he ruined his relationship with Lonnie.

She watches him thoughtfully.

"This is gonna sound so stupid," He sighs as he rubs one arm, "but I have no fucking clue what to do next."

"Ah." Lonnie chuckles, "Pretty much what we usually do, except you know, with hand-holding and maybe some kissing. But not like a hit and quit." She narrows her eyes and purses her lips, "Which I'm assuming hunting is?" She guesses, "Sex isn't nearly as casual here. At least not at our age. Some people even wait for, like, true love."

He blinks, his brain tripping over the idea of his lips on hers before it registers the rest of what she said.

"Cool." He sighs as he drags a hand down his face, "Not that I don't want to have-" He groans as he drops his chin to his chest, "When the fuck did I become T?" he mutters in defeat.

She smiles, "It's cool Jay, I get that this is like a culture shock. I imagine everything here is for you guys."

He looks up with a small smile on his lips, grateful for how understanding she was, "I just, don't want to say the wrong thing, or like, mess this up."

"I don't either. I enjoy what we have, that's why I didn't ask you sooner. I didn't want to lose that."

"Same." He takes a deep breath, "And just so you know, you're better than, like you're so much more than a hunt. And um, I'll explain it better later, or try. I just, really like what we have too. So like, if you don't mind, maybe I can follow your lead for now?"

She grins, "I'm down with that." Her eyes light up, "Bonus. If I fuck up, you won't know."

He snorts, "Thanks, Lonnie."

"No problem."

He tilts his head to the side before he holds his hand out to her, "Dinner then?"

She takes his hand, "Was hoping we'd get to that. I'm starving."

"Sorry for being dense." He chuckles as he gently pulls her closer and starts walking in a direction.

"We all have our moments." She teases.

"Fair, and I think I'm having another one." He sighs as he looks around, "Where the fuck is the cafeteria?"

"Well, you did say you'd follow my lead." She laughs before she tugs his hand and starts guiding them.

"I feel like I'm in good hands." He shrugs as he follows behind her.

She was a woman worth following.

* * *

"Fucking mother, seriously?" Mal asks incredulously as she stares at the stack of papers in front of her.

Jay snorts, "Don't act like it ain't worth it."

"This shit's thicker than the contracts I had to sign for T." Mal grumbles, "We don't have to read through this, do we?"

Nani chuckles, "Not if you don't want to," She glances to Carlos with a soft smile, "Though it seems one of you has already started."

Evie titters as she rubs Carlos's shoulder, "It'd be weirder if he didn't."

"Fuckin' pup," Mal rolls her eyes.

"Are you seriously going to complain?" Jay lifts his brow in amusement. "It's not like we'd understand this shit like he will. Personally, I'm cool with just trustin' David and Nani, but E's right. Pup can't help himself." He chuckles.

"Thanks, brah," David grins lazily.

"I know it's overwhelming just to look at it, but you guys are all old enough to sign on your own behalf." Nani smiles.

Evie bites her lip, "I like it." She glances at Mal, "Being a part of this decision. It makes it real. Like _really_ real. It's like the first time I've ever gotten a choice when it comes to Mother. My own power, control over my life." She holds her hands to her chest, "I'd sign a million papers for this feeling." She smiles demurely.

"Huh," Mal tilts her head. "I didn't- huh." She smiles as she picks up her pen. "Guess perspective really does matter."

Nani smiles as she sits back in her chair, "That's a good point."

David chuckles as he leans forward, propping himself up against his braced elbows.

"So like we just sign where the flags are, right?" Jay asks as he flips through the top couple of pages, twirling his pen in his free hand.

"Yep," David grins. "A few dozen signatures, and it'll be official once the courts review and sign off, brah."

"Fuck yeah," Jay nods before he bends over the stack of pages and starts signing, flipping each page roughly out of the way as if he couldn't write fast enough.

"Right?" Evie giggles from behind her stack.

Mal was already a fifth of the way into the stack.

The room falls silent, save for the scratching of pens and rustle of paper.

A gleeful laugh from Carlos eventually interrupts it before he flips the pages back to the start and begins signing them.

"You know, as stupid as it is, T's name is suddenly really appealing right now." Mal snorts as she shakes out her hand.

"I wouldn't say it's stupid so much as odd, but I agree with you." Evie nods, copying the motion.

"Huh, I'm not hating my name." Jay chuckles.

"Oh, shut up." Mal throws her pen at him before she grabs a spare from the center of the table. "Lucky," She grumbles.

Jay only grins wider. "I know, right?"

"I'd sign the alphabet twice if it meant I could be Hiro and Lilo's instead of mother's." Carlos shrugs. "But I get it," He rolls his wrist, "I'm way more used to texting and typing now."

Evie smiles as she runs a hand over his head affectionately. "I feel the same way. Both about guardians and writing."

"Tch, I don't know how D does it." Mal shakes her head.

"Yensid called it tenaciousness." Carlos nods.

"Sounds bout right," Jay grins before he drops his pen, "Done!" He grins up at David and Nani, "So, can I- Is it okay to call you guys mom and dad or should I like, not do that?"

David and Nani share a smile.

"Brah," David chuckles, "Nothin' would make us happier."

Nani nods, "We'd be honored."

Jay grins broadly, "Fuck yeah."

David chuckles. "My sentiments exactly."

Mal groans as she drops her pen and sags into her seat, "Done." She sighs with a small smile before she turns to flip off the direction of the Isle.

Jay snorts, "Right?"

* * *

The moment Carlos signs the last line, he hits send on his text to Hiro.

"Done!" Carlos cheers, his triumphant fist pump interrupted as _Immortals_ suddenly blares through the room.

"Hir-"

"CHIBI-CHAN!" Both Hiro and Lilo shout, "Congratulations!"

Carlos blushes but doesn't even attempt to hide the grin as he pulls the phone back to his ear, "Thanks-"

"Funny," Lilo giggles.

"That's what we were gonna say to you." Hiro finishes.

"Only two more steps to go before you're officially ours!" Lilo chirps happily.

"We just finished setting up your rooms," Hiro adds.

Carlos's brows furrow, "Rooms?"

"Well yeah," Lilo chuckles, "Wouldn't be cool to separate a Pup from his pack this summer."

Hiro snorts, "Not that you guys will use them, but still. Tell the scary one hers is set up with as much sewing shit we could shove in it."

Carlos blinks several times before he turns to the rest of the table, "Um, Mal doesn't sew."

Lilo snorts, "Nah," She giggles, "She isn't the one everyone avoided like the plague while she was workin' on her art."

"Mal's just grumpy." Hiro chuckles, "Evie has death glares that could freeze hell."

"Hey!" Mal object, huffing as she throws another pen at Jay for his snort. "I'll have you know I'm terrifying as-"

"Shhh," Evie waves her off, "I do, don't I?" She smiles proudly.

"So then, wait, we really get to stay together?" Carlos asks once the laughter dies down again.

"What, did Nani not tell you?" Lilo asks curiously. "Everyone who stepped up all agreed that it wouldn't be right to separate you guys so quickly, so we're gonna round-robin you guys this summer."

He smiles when all four sigh in relief before they look to him and Nani in appreciation.

"Still hopin' you'll be down to come to that convention with me on spring break though." Hiro adds, "It'd probably bore the rest of you to tears."

The other three nod.

"You already know us so well," Jay grins.

"He'll be there," Mal answers for Carlos when he looks to her for permission as Jay ruffles his hair.

Evie chuckles before she looks up at the clock, "Oh, oh no. Mal, come with me. I need to do a final fitting for your dress and snatch Doug up at some point so he can try on his new suit."

Mal closes her mouth, "Right." She nods before she stands up, "You heard the _scary_ one. Later." Her eyes linger on her stack of papers before she frowns, "Um, actually E, why don't you see what Doug's up to? I have something I need to take care of."

"If you must," Evie sighs, "But you better not _forget_ again." She glares, "There's only so much time left for alterations."

Mal rolls her eyes, "I got it, E, and I don't think it will take long. See you in the room." She waves over her shoulder as she leaves.

Evie sighs before she nods, "Thank you," She smiles at them before she turns back to Carlos, "You too, Hiro, Lilo, that was very thoughtful of you guys."

"No prob," Hiro chuckles.

"Good luck with your fittings!" Lilo chirps.

Evie smiles prettily before she rushes out of the room, her phone already in hand.

Jay frowns as his eyes jump from Carlos to him before he sighs, "Um, actually, can I talk to you about something?

"Of course, brah," He grins as he pushes off the counter, "Later, ikis, Carlos."

"Later all."

He turns and kisses Nani on the cheek, "See you later."

"Course." Nani chuckles, "Now go- Our son looks like he really wants to speak to you." She shoo's him.

He chuckles before he turns to Jay, "C'mon, brah." He waits for him before he heads to the door and lets Jay lead him to his office.

He shuts the door behind him before he goes to plop on the floor. "Sup?" He asks with a smile when he sees that Jay had joined him on the ground.

"I uh-" Jay sighs as he straightens out his beanie unnecessarily, "So um, I ah-" He groans, "I've had a lot of sex." He finally blurts out.

He blinks, "Kay."

That had taken a turn he wasn't expecting.

Jay groans again before he leans forward, dragging a hand down his face, "No, brah, I mean a lot of sex, with a lot of people, but like it was all hunting. Mostly a competition with Harry, but yeah, like a lot."

He studies him for a moment. "Alright."

"Right." Jay sighs, "See, you're not judging me, but I get the feeling it's something that's not okay. But I've never done it differently. And I think I'm scared."

"Ah," He nods. "Scared of what? Sorry brah, I just have no context. So, I'm not really sure what, well, this is."

"Me either." Jay sighs as he falls back to lean against the front of a couch and drags both hands down his face, "Lonnie um, Lonnie heard that Evie hunted on the Isle, so last night she said like, fuck it. I was trying to see if she'd like, go to the ceremony with me, but I, um. I kind of freaked out and lost my nerve, pulled a total Deez and T. And then she asked me."

He can't help his grin. "We've never talked about this. I know you two have been hanging out. I thought there was something between you- But I wasn't sure if either of you were acknowledging it or even recognized it."

"I don't know what it is." Jay sighs, "I just know she's not like, I don't want to hunt her." He frowns, "But I don't know how to do this."

He nods slowly, "that's completely understandable if the only thing your used to is casual sex-"

"She called it that too. Like, I think she kinda gets what hunting is, but-" He sighs, "She didn't seem to mind that I didn't know what to do."

"You two have been hanging out for some time. She's a smart girl and an empathetic one. There's a good chance that she understands that you're a bit lost when it comes to these types of things. She clearly gets there's a big difference between life on the Isle and life here in Auradon. Hell brah, even kids here don't know what to do half the time-"

"Yeah, but most guys here are real princes." Jay rolls his eyes.

He smiles, amused by Jay's distaste. He would have to be blind to miss the average attitude of the students attending this school. "Okay," He nods, "Would you like dad advice or councilor advice here?"

Jay's eyes drop to his lap as he bites his lip, "What's dad advice like?"

"Fair," He rubs the back of his neck, "It's less vague, more opinionated-"

"Dad!" Jay's head snaps up before he leans forwards and grabs his arm, nodding emphatically, "Yeah. I want Dad advice if it comes with opinions."

He chuckles at Jay's enthusiasm. "Right, so like, when I was a teen, I was a bit of a player- Or hunter," He shrugs. "I think it's part of the reason it took Nani so long to take me seriously. I was like, super immature compared to her. Way more laid back. But the first time I saw her, I was like, hooked-" He grins when Jay grimaces with a roll of his eyes, "you know? She was like the first girl that wanted nothing to do with me. And she was the first and only girl I wanted everything to do with. She was only eighteen when her parents passed away and she had to take custody of Lilo, and brah, I loved how nurturing and caring she was. Not to mention hot as hell."

"Nani is pretty hot." Jay agrees with a nod, "So, being a, a player is not a bad thing. Or not a bad past thing?"

"Eh, depends who you ask. It's pretty subjective, brah."

"What do you think?"

He shrugs, "That it was fun 'til it wasn't."

"Yeah." Jay gestures to him, "That's, yeah. It was fun. And I-" his brow furrows as he pauses, "I don't think I feel bad about it."

"I don't see why you should, as long as everything was consensual- Which I know it was."

"Yeah, fuck that hunting style." Jay shakes his head, "I hated when people did that." He admits as he rubs the back of his neck.

He breathes out. He knew it couldn't have been just adults raping kids.

He runs a hand through his hair. They were going to have so much work when the other kids got here.

At least Bubbles would be joining them.

"You would." He nods, "You have a lot of morals and integrity for someone who grew up in a proverbial hell. And that- That's something to be proud of."

Jay tilts his head to the side, "Thanks?"

"It was very much a compliment." He quickly assures him, "It speaks very highly of you. In a place with no rules or social consequences for fucked up behavior, you still managed to come out pretty damn awesome."

Jay takes a slow, deep breath, "Then why did it feel weird when Evie mentioned that girls never said no to me on the Isle?"

His eyes narrow, "Could've been for a lot of reasons really, but if I had to guess? I think you really like Lonnie and didn't want her to think poorly of you."

"She made a weird face when Evie said it," Jay admits with a sigh.

He tilts his head to the side. "You're pretty good at reading people. Did she look disgusted?"

Jay frowns, "No? I mean, I was scared it was, but thinking about it, I don't think so."

"Have you seen it on her face before? I know you're not hunting here, but you are still quite the flirt."

"I mean," Jay grins as he pulls his shoulders back and gestures with a swagger, "girls like compliments. And they love a guy that plays tourney like a badass."

"And it feels good to have them fawning over you." He chuckles, "I get it." He grins. "When you got game, ya got game." He shrugs. "But I'd put my board on the fact you've never done it in front of her."

"Well, no. Lonnie's not like that." Jay frowns, "actually, when she's around, she's kinda all I focus on."

He grins, "Ya got it bad, brah."

"I do?"

He nods confidently, "And if she asked you out? She has it pretty damn bad herself."

"She didn't act-" He tilts his head to the side, "Or maybe that's what she meant when she said she didn't ask sooner because she likes what we have. Could that be it?"

"Oh for sure, brah." He grins as he pulls one of his legs closer to him, "As you said, most of the guys here are princes. You actually let her be her. Respect it-"

"Cause she's awesome!" He rolls his eyes, "Like it's so stupid that she can't join ROAR, she can kick my ass-" His eyes widen, "Maybe that's why I'm scared of messing up-"

He snorts, "No, it's not." He shakes his head. "Rejection hurts, brah. You can heal from a stab wound or kick to the nuts. Being rejected by a girl you like? That stays with you." He grins, "Lucky for you, you found yourself a jealous one."

"What?"

"The face she made," He grins, "She wasn't upset or disgusted. She was jealous."

"Oh." Jay's eyes widen again, "I guess that explains the face-ripping comment. It was really hard to understand a lot of what happened last night."

"Bet it was," He snorts.

Jay sighs, "I didn't mess up by asking if she minded leading this, did I?"

"Oh, hell no brah, best move ya could've made."

"That's good." Jay breathes out in relief.

He nods, "For sure." He grins. "It was a good call. It shows that you're willin' to go at her pace."

Jay nods, "Well yeah. And I don't want to hurt her by doing something stupid or not knowing something. And you always say it's okay to like, ask for help. And we've been helping each other get better with so much already." He bites his lip as he looks up, "I really don't want to mess this up."

"You're gonna make mistakes brah," He grips Jay's shoulder, "That's just part of dating. It's fuckin' hard no matter where you're from." He grins, "Lucky for you, you have one up on the other guys."

"Really?" Jay smiles before his brow furrows thoughtfully, "How?"

"You don't treat her differently when it comes to sports and swords." He chuckles, "From everything I've learned over the years, women are seldomly treated as equals, and worse, some men hate admitting that a woman can be better than them at anything physical. It's a blow to the pride."

"That's stupid." Jay rolls his eyes, "Being better at something means she worked harder and got to learn something different. How are you supposed to get better if you ignore shit like that?"

"Easily if you find women inferior."

Jay shakes his head, "Maleficent is the leader of the Isle. Uma, Mal, and Cora run three of the four major gangs. How the fuck can people think girls or women are inferior?" He drags a hand down his face in disgust before he grimaces, "But the Isle had people like that too, guys that liked to pick on girls who weren't like in the place they thought they should be." He snorts, "Deez burned at least one of them."

He snorts, "Good for her." He nods. "And I have no doubt there are. Some men are dicks- also assholes." He shakes his head.

"But, I'm not, right?"

"No." He scoffs. "Well, probably sometimes, but for completely different reasons than being a sexist."

"And I did okay with Lonnie?"

"Brah," He grins, "You did great. For being clueless, you stumbled your way through that like a champ."

"Good." Jay lets out a sigh of relief before he sags back against the couch behind him. "Good."

He chuckles. He fucking loved this kid.

"So, like, since my dad cap is still on-"

"Which, by the way, dad-vice is totally awesome." Jay rolls his head to look up at him, "Thank you."

"Any time," He grins as he lightly bumps his shoulder to Jay's, "It's a helluva lot easier than having to choose my word carefully."

Jay chuckles, "But um, since you're still in dad mode, is there something I should do for Lonnie at Ben's ceremony or the party after?"

His eyes narrow, "Guys usually buy chocolate and flowers for a first date- But, I think you should buy her something a little more sharp with chocolate."

Jay frowns thoughtfully, "Do you think we could go get her something? She kind of laughed when we um, when we wanted to see a gas station, so I get the feeling they're not as cool as we think they are."

"For sure brah." He nods, "Also, she probably just thought it was cute. But yeah, we can totally get her something nicer."

"Thanks."

His eyes narrow, "I don't know a lot about her honestly, besides she can and enjoys keeping up with the guys. What does she like? That'd be a great starting point."

"Oh, she's this totally cool balance of like Auradon girl and badass. She likes sketching, like her stuff is covered in pictures of these little flowers like the one on the hair comb her mother gave her. And she likes music, like all kinds of music."

He nods, "Listening," He pulls out his phone and starts looking up blades with lotus on them.

"She's invited me to go paintballing with her. It sounds cool."

"Nice, it totally is." He nods. "Wouldn't bring Evie though."

"She mentioned looking for something called laser tag so we could play with Evie and Carlos. She was a little afraid if someone pegged C with a paintball, she'd flip."

"Ah, smart," he chuckles, "and protective of your pup."

"She and Roy also offered to teach me to shoot."

His brow furrows as he looks up.

Shit.

He hated guns. But-

He also understood why Jay wanted to learn.

He just loathed why.

Damn it.

"Learning new skills and familiarizing yourself with weapons sounds like you." He nods. "I'm not really a fan, but Lonnie and Roy are both trained by some of the best- Have you ever seen Roy shoot arrows? It's fucking stupid the trick shots he can do."

Jay frowns as he observes him, "I haven't yet, but even Lonnie said archery was harder to learn than guns."

"I would imagine," He nods. "One's a stick with string."

"You don't like guns, like at all, do you."

He sighs, "Nope. Not at all." He rubs the back of his head. "But Hiro, Jumba, Gantu, and Stitch all use them."

Jay frowns as he slowly nods, his eyes staring at something across the room as if he were lost in thought.

He wanted to ask so badly what he was thinking. But, he also respected Jay. If the kid wanted to share, he would. Asking would just make him feel obligated to answer, and that just didn't sit right with him.

"It was strange to hear that Roy and Lonnie knew how to shoot guns after the way everyone reacted to finding out the people who tried to set us up had guns."

"Being educated about them and threatening people with them are two very different things. Lonnie's parents are generals in one of the largest armies in the world. Even I've heard of them before me and Nani came over here. Robin Hood, not so much. But after looking him up? I can only imagine he likes to be familiar with ranged weapons. So why wouldn't they educate their kids."

Jay nods, "Still, Lonnie prefers the sword. She's very tactically minded."

He smiles, "I couldn't imagine her being any other way with her parents. Girl's probably got discipline for days. Which- No thanks, but awesome."

"She is really awesome." Jay grins as he relaxes again.

"Speakin' of-" He hands Jay his phone. "Check it."

"That's so cool!" Jay rolls to his knees as he looks over the lotus dagger he'd found, "Where can I get that? I didn't see anything like that at All-Mart. And the knives at the gas station looked like the ones we always found in the barge dump."

"Bet they did," He smiles, "But this? "It's pretty hard to find specialty blades like that. Especially ones so feminine. So we're gonna have to order it from Sherwood." He grins, "Luckily, I have their prime account. So it should get here by Sunday. Interested?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jay hands the phone back to him before pulling out a fist full of wadded bills from his pocket.

"Ha. No. Keep that." He shakes his head as he hits order, "And maybe look into-" Huh. "Do any of you have wallets? And hmm, we should probably get you and the other bank accounts, so you're like, not walkin' around with wads of cash."

"There's a different way to have money?" Jay frowns as he looks at the money in his hand.

"Yeah," He nods before he pulls his wallet from his pocket and opens it. "Here," He hands him a debit card. "This is how most money is carried now."

"Oh, I wondered why all the princes had cards like these in their wallets." Jay frowns as he looks the card over. "Weird."

"But more convenient."

"I don't know brah, having all your money on something like this seems easy to steal, especially if you keep it all in the same place." Jay frowns as he looks from the card to the wallet.

"Yeah," He nods, "But if someone steals it, you can call the bank, and they'll cancel the transactions and get your money back."

"Cool." He passes the card back, "But since I don't have one of those yet." He holds the money out again.

"As I said, ha. No." He chuckles. "You can use that to like- spend on fun irresponsible shit."

Jay frowns, "But I want to buy something cool for Lonnie. I don't think she has anything like that."

He blinks, "You know what, that's totally fair. Dad brain." He rubs the back of his head, "Didn't think about it that way. But totes get wantin' to buy your girl something' with your own money."

"How else am I supposed to buy it?" Jay tilts his head before he looks at the cash, his eyes widen, "I swear I got this because I helped Carlos carry heavy stuff when he was fixing computers. I don't steal anymore."

"I know, brah," He ruffles his beanie. "I meant I was going to buy it for you to give to her."

"Oh. Like a dad thing?"

He smiles with a nod, "Yeah, but I can settle on setting up a bank account for you."

Jay grins, "Deal." He drops the bills on the ground before he starts patting the rest of his pockets down, pulling out odd bills and coins to add to the pile, "Does this cover her dagger?" He asks worriedly.

He picks up the cash, "Kai, how many computers does Carlos fix?"

Jay rolls his eyes, "So many, and he gives me like half of it because I lug it all around."

He snorts, "Sounds like him." He shakes his head before he hands him back the excess cash. "I'll let Snow, Janice, and Hiro know you all need accounts."

"Especially Evie, Doug's already talked to her about how to handle her finances with her fashion shit."

He smiles, "She does seem like a little entrepreneur. And Doug definitely seems' the responsible with money type.''

Jay chuckles as he sorts the bills back into several pockets.

He clears his throat, "But back to why we started talking. I have a few more things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Dad talk or counselor talk?"

"Definitely dad talk." His eyes narrow, "Though technically also counselor talk, except I get to be less choosey with my words."

"I'm liking dad talks so far, so, what's up?"

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I doubt they had contraceptives- Like condoms and shit on the Isle?"

"Uh, no." Jay frowns, "What's that?"

"It's a tool used to keep a girl from getting pregnant. Not that you and Lonnie will be there for a while- Or whatever. And in general, also helps prevent sexually transmitted diseases, which-"

"Wait." Jay holds his hands up to stop him, his face drawn up in horror, "Are you saying you can get sick from sex?"

"Yeah, brah." He nods, "They're pretty fuckin' awful too."

"Like instant sick or like-" Jay shakes his head as he sits up straighter, "Am I gonna get sick?

"Nah, you're clean, brah." He assures him, "It would've shown up in the Baymax report you gave me."

Jay takes a deep breath before he lets it out slowly, "Dude, lead with that," he pouts as he falls back to lean against the couch, "Scared me."

Whoops.

"Sorry, brah." He rubs the back of his neck, "Should've."

Jay nods.

He looks away to keep from grinning at Jay's pout.

This kid was fucking adorable.

"But um- Yeah." He continues sheepishly, "They're pretty important."

"Condoms or the sicks?"

"Well, the condoms for protection, and the sicknesses for 'the more you know' I'll spare you the pictures. My dad was kinda a dick."

"I'm sorry." Jay grimaces as he shivers, "But thank you."

"Kinda my job," He grins, "I'll show you what condoms look like and how to check the packages to make sure they haven't been tampered with after I hit the store. But you pretty much roll it on like a glove to keep the sperm from the eggs."

"And that means I don't get sick and no one gets pregnant?"

"Correct." He grins. "It's a win-win."

"Cool."

"Right?" He chuckles. "Another thing, I feel like you already know- But I'd feel like an ass if I don't say something. If you're serious 'bout Lonnie, don't fuck other girls or like even flirt with them. That's like one o' one of getting your ass chewed out or dumped."

Jay snorts before it turns into a full laugh, "Thanks for lookin' out, but I don't think I'll ever see sex the same way, or at least not for a while. And yeah, no shit, you helped me figure out she gets jealous. I've had enough broken bones."

He snorts. "Fair enough."

Huh.

Was he missing anything?

No shame for being a former fuck boy. Check.

STDs. Check.

Babies. Check.

Common sense dating advice. Check.

Traumatizing his son? Check.

Though not the way he thought he was going to.

Serious respect for him wanting to buy his new girlfriend's gift with his money. Check.

That seemed right.

He pats him on the back before he clasps his shoulder, "Dad hats always on for shit like this, brah. So if you ever stumble into problems, here to assist." He squeezes affectionately. "Kai knows your gonna need it." He teases.

"Pfft, yeah," Jay scoffs, "I'mma need all the help with this shit. I really don't wanna fuck this up."

"I get it, brah. When ya find someone special, ya find someone special."

"Yeah," Jay grins before he turns and hugs him, "Thanks."

He grins as he hugs him back, "No prob." He chuckles waiting for Jay to pull away, "Any other concerns or questions?"

Jay frowns but shakes his head, "Not yet," He admits before he grimaces, "though I feel like I need to get a letter to Harry now. I'm not sure if he's still hunting, and Harry has a thing about sickness."

Always so thoughtful.

"Good idea," He nods as he stands up and offers him a hand, "C'mon. You'll feel better after we send it."

Jay sighs in relief as he slaps his hand in his and pulls him up, "Thanks for like, getting it. I feel pretty lucky."

He grins, "So do I."

"Think Nani would mind if I ask her things about dating too? Since I need all the help I can get?" Jay lightly taps his fist to his shoulder.

"Not at all." He shakes his head, "That's actually an amazing idea. Kai knows she knows more about it than I do. Nearly forty, still clueless."

"You're not that old." Jay rolls his eyes.

He laughs, "I fuckin' love you, thank you."

Jay blinks as his breath hitches.

He frowns in concern as he studies him, "Sup, brah?"

"It felt nice, to hear, I guess," Jay explains slowly before he looks away.

His eyes narrow for a fraction of a second before he registers the words. "Good. Cause it's true, an' you'll be hearin' it a lot from us. Would suck if you didn't like it. Don't think we can stop ourselves."

Jay chuckles as he absently drags the back of his hand across his eyes, "I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jay, thinking he'd fallen to T's level of awkward.
> 
> LoLz.
> 
> Don't worry Brah, you ain't that bad.
> 
> Still kinda cringe though… I think.
> 
> Opinions?
> 
> Eh.
> 
> Eh.
> 
> Seriously Eh.
> 
> That's all it took for Lonnie to fuck off stereo types and cut to the chase. She's been on the prowl for a hot minute though, surprised she finally pounced?
> 
> Cause like fuck if Jay wasn't.
> 
> Also,
> 
> "Doubt it." She assures him, "I just know if I missed the opportunity of at least asking I'd kick myself. And probably- I don't know, make me want to rip off someone's face if I saw them with you before I got a chance to see if we could like, work."
> 
> This.
> 
> This is why Lonnie is a damn falcon. Scary ass birds… fucking face rippers... Though I'd still take a bird over a spider. *Shudderz*
> 
> Lonnie saying hit it and quit it.
> 
> Dead.
> 
> But seriously so her.
> 
> Right? I mean we thought so, but whatta bout you guys?
> 
> Honestly though that whole first scene was ridic fluffy in the most awkward of ways. Right?
> 
> That 2nd scene though…
> 
> Fuck yeah, amiright?
> 
> And hopefully we caught their essence with their responses to their legal documents.
> 
> LoLz on Mal's thoughts about T.
> 
> And then her flipping off the Isle.
> 
> Lilo and Hiro fucking kill me. Like legit Dead.
> 
> They don't give a fuck 'bout shit least of all propriety.
> 
> Four teens sleeping in the same room *lewd gesture* Fucks I care.
> 
> Fuck if I don't love those two together.
> 
> Any complaints on that ship by the way? It's pretty Crack (For those not in the know… A pairing that is considered to be way out there or impossible. Usually between characters who have never met each other or barely interacted.), but we love it. Like so so so fucking much.
> 
> Seriously though who's scarier?
> 
> Mal?
> 
> or
> 
> E?
> 
> Let us know!
> 
> Also Janice= FGM If any one was confused. Jane. Janice. It just made sense to us…
> 
> Oh talking about sex with your parents, always a blast.
> 
> Seriously, fuck if I'm not happy to write David a little less loose. What do you guys think of his Dad hat? Cause warning, he's gonna be wearing it a lot in this book.
> 
> Jay's reaction to STI/STDs was fucking priceless.
> 
> Think Lonnie's gonna like the blade? It was sweet of him to think about it.
> 
> Um…
> 
> That's all I got.
> 
> Fave line was hard af this time but I think I settled with
> 
> She grins, "I'm down with that." Her eyes light up, "Bonus, if I fuck up, you won't know." -Lonnie
> 
> How about you?
> 
> Much love and appreciation,
> 
> -Twisted


	17. Progress Not... Flawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Descendants!
> 
> Sorry this is getting out so late. It's been a day.
> 
> I'm currently covered in mashed pumpkin, I think it's even in my hair!
> 
> Worth it. I can change later.
> 
> Twisted and I, other than the occasional interruption from Baby Becca, have been working our asses off today, and now we just want to write.
> 
> Wish us luck :)
> 
> And let us know what you think at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> -Dark-

Ugh.

She so didn't want to do this.

But she so had to.

If Fairy Godmother was serious about adopting her-

Which she really seemed to be. For whatever the fuck reason- She couldn't just go in without talking to Jane. As much as a bitch as she could be, even she had her lines.

She wasn't about to strain Jane and Janice's relationship more than it already was.

Which how dumb by the way.

Jane would look just fine with a few beauty products and doing something with that limp hair of hers.

Hadn't Evie already given her tips? What had been the point of helping her out with her wardrobe?

Ugh.

She had felt bad about trying to use Jane to get close to Janice.

To the wand.

Didn't it count that she'd had a change of heart?

Didn't it matter that she'd been trying to make up for all the mean girl things she said?

What a pain in the ass.

Where the fuck was she anyway?

It felt weird. Hunting someone down like this.

She felt like an idiot for not saving Jane's number in her phone.

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

Fuck it.

She leans against the wall and pulls out her phone.

**Hey, do you have Jane's number?**

**-M**

**Sure.**

**Trying to talk to her?**

**-B**

She rolls her eyes. No. She just wanted to do this for fun.

**Yeah…**

**-M**

She sighs when she gets the number.

**Good luck.**

**-B**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**See you later.**

**-M**

She sighs as her thumb hovers over the number.

Mother damn it.

Why the fuck was everything about this so stupidly fucking hard? She lets her head hit the wall.

Dumb.

What the fuck was it about Auradon that she'd lost her confidence?

On the Isle-

On the Isle she wouldn't have to deal with bull shit like this. She scoffs.

Ugh.

She hated this. Hated it so fucking much. She sighs, but she wasn't a little bitch either. She hits the number before she presses on the message icon.

Only to stare at the blank screen.

Shit.

What the fuck was she supposed to start this.

She glares at her phone as if it were the perpetrator to her confused frustration.

She's not sure how much time passes before she says fuck it, but she knows it's longer than she cared to admit.

**Sup.**

**We need to talk.**

**I'm assuming you**

**know about what.**

**-Mal**

She growls after five minutes of staring at her phone like an ass hole before she shoves her phone in her pocket and walks off, more annoyed and irritated.

What the fuck had she been thinking?

Fucking dumb.

She seethes as she heads to her dorm, pausing when her phone vibrates halfway there and pulls it out.

**I've just finished practice.**

**And yeah, I think I know.**

**I'm heading back to my room.**

**Where should we talk?**

**-Jane**

Her eyes narrow.

Great fucking question.

She sighs.

**Wherever you're**

**comfortable I guess…**

**-M**

Might as well give the mousey girl the advantage.

**Oh.**

**Well, we could meet in my room.**

**I just need a shower first.**

**If that's okay.**

**-Jane**

**K**

**Just like text me**

**when you're done**

**Or whatever.**

**-M**

Great.

More fucking waiting.

Wonder-fucking-ful.

She groans as she finishes her way to her room, glad Evie wasn't in the room when she winces at how loud she'd shut-

Okay more like slammed,

-the door.

She takes a deep breath as she walks over and launches herself on the bed and stares at the wall.

Everyone else was so fucking excited about the people adopting them.

David and Nani were like, surprisingly perfect for Jay.

Hiro and Lilo were fucking boss- would probably overwhelm Carlos in ways the pup had never expected- but were still boss.

Evie was fucking psyched Snow- Fucking Snow of all people, wanted to adopt her- _And_ fucking Dizzy.

But she honestly wasn't certain how she felt about the prospect of being adopted by Fairy Godmother.

The woman was…

Overbearing.

Disturbingly optimistic.

Anti-magic-

Which what the fuck?

Against magic?

She was still trying to get the hang of how magic worked.

And honestly, she was really enjoying it.

Magic felt, right.

She rolls her eyes.

Back to Janice.

She groans, the woman loved her fucking rules too.

And was a self-proclaimed stickler for curfews.

She grimaces as she turns to her back to study the ceiling.

Ugh. She sighs.

What the fuck was she supposed to do with that?

Even her own daughter didn't seem to like her.

She jumps when her phone vibrates again.

**Sorry.**

**Ready.**

**-Jane**

Well, that made one of them.

**Yeah.**

**Heading over now.**

**-M**

She takes way longer than necessary to pull herself out of the bed before she drags ass to walk down the hall.

Takes the stairs one at a time.

Stares at the door of Jane's floor like it was holding back a nightmarish spider.

Opens it at a snail's pace before she heads to the right room like she was marching to a dirge.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her lungs seem to compress when she stands in front of the open door.

Great.

She sighs as she knocks on the frame. "Sup." She greets, hoping she didn't look like she felt.

"Oh!" Jane spins in place to stare at her in horror, much like she had the first time they'd spoken in the girl's bathroom.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Um, come in?"

She barely nods as she takes the invitation and leans against the wall and crosses her arms doing her best to not look directly at the girl.

This was uncomfortable enough without intimidating her.

"Um, look, I um. I know I said some um, some pretty not nice things-"

She lifts her brow as she waves it off, "I've heard worse."

"I just," Jane drops her gaze to her wringing hands, "I've never been like, popular before, and certainly not like, prince and princess popular."

She sighs. "Don't really seem the spotlight type." She eyes the girl.

Jane sighs as she drops her hands to her side, "Because I'm ugly, yeah, I get it. But it was so nice to feel important, even if it was just because magic made me prettier."

She could kick herself.

"You're not ugly. You just dress frumpy and like don't take care of your hair." She shakes her head. "Seriously, you'd look great if it wasn't so lackluster and limp. You didn't dress like your mom, and didn't wear her makeup- Didn't we talk about this?"

Jane frowns as she looks away, awkwardly rubbing at one arm, "Well, yeah, we did. But, but I was afraid you guys had just done that to steal my necklace, and then Audrey and Chad said you guys were only pretending to be my friends and-" She sighs, "And I didn't know what to think anymore."

"You're very suggestible." She states bluntly.

"Easy to manipulate, that's what Chad said." Jane frowns, "He said that was the only reason you guys even pretended to care."

"And now that you know we didn't steal your shit?"

"I mean, I know you didn't take it-"

"So what other fucking reason would we have to help you exactly?"

"I don't know." Jane stamps her foot, "And that's the problem. Why would you guys be nice to me?"

She takes a deep breath as she looks around the room.

One bed.

No personality.

Not even a picture on the wall.

She didn't have a roommate.

"Do you have friends?"

Jane's face flushes, "Well, I mean I have," Her arms cross over her chest as she takes a half step back, "I have people I like hanging out with."

She frowns as something tugs at her heart.

"I, I don't think people like hanging out with the headmistress's daughter."

She tilts her head to the side. "Why? I was the daughter of the Isle's leader and people tripped over themselves to win my favor."

Jane grimaces, "Well yeah, you're you. I'm just, me."

"And I'm a bitch. With bare minimum social skills. And a shit-tastic attitude. Even by Isle standards."

"And I think there's a difference between leader and headmistress."

Her eyes narrow, "S'not like anyone got preferential treatment for being part of my gang. They were just too scared to piss me off."

Jane rolls her eyes, "And I so look like someone people are scared to piss off. I'd be surprised if most people even noticed me."

"And you like, want to be noticed?" She asks skeptically as she eyes the other girl over.

"Yes. I don't want to be the school mascot forever. I don't want to serve punch at all the dances. I just, I just want to be, ya know, like everyone else coming to school."

"And what's stopping you is…" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, nothing anymore. I'm popular with Audrey and Chad's groups," Jane sighs, "I just-"

"Are too smart to enjoy their company?"

Jane blinks, "You think I'm smart?"

"Don't think you're stupid. I've seen your grades."

"I'd still rather be pretty." Jane frowns.

"You are pretty. With or without long-" She groans, "Mother-" She lifts her eyebrow, "Stay." She snaps, before she marches to the girl's closet.

Her eyes sweep over the clothes before she starts pushing through them.

Son of a fucking bitch.

Where were the clothes they'd gotten her-

She rolls her eyes.

Of fucking course they were shoved to the back.

She quickly looks them over before she picks out an outfit made up of a mixture of some of the clothes they'd bought together and Jane's usual attire.

She wasn't fucking Evie by any means, but even she could at least figure out basics.

Starting Jane out with straight VK style had probably been too much for the HK anyway.

She throws them over her arm before she storms out and takes Jane's wrist, ignoring the small mouse-like squeak, "Come on." She pulls the other girl with her easily, kicking her door shut behind them.

"Where, where are we going?"

"My room." She explains shortly as she all but drags the girl.

"W-why?"

"Cause you're being ridiculous." She huffs as she leads her up the stairs. "Your problem isn't your damn looks." She pulls Jane into her room before she shuts the door and pulls her to the bathroom.

"Um, look, before you get angrier with me, I was trying to say sorry."

"I'm not angry with you, and I don't know what to do with your apology."

Jane furrows her brow as she wraps herself in a hug, "Accept it?"

She blinks, "Kay." She shrugs before she knocks the toilet seat down. "Sit."

Jane immediately sits, "I mean, you don't have to. I know it was mean, after all the nice things you and Evie-"

"Stop." She sighs. "Just stop. I really don't care, it was just mold on the crust of an already shitty day." She shrugs as she looks over the vanity and pulls what she needs off the counter before plugging in Evie's blow dryer and curler.

Jane blinks up at her uncertainly, "But, isn't that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really, no." She grabs the makeup bag before she kneels in front of her. "Now shut your eyes."

"Wait-" Jane leans back as she looks around wildly, like a cornered animal looking for an escape.

"Just do it." She huffs. "And sit still."

Jane takes a deep breath before she sits up straighter and closes her eyes.

She rolls her eyes.

Seriously? She shakes her head.

"What did you want to talk about then?"

"How susceptible you are to assholes." She frowns as she starts applying makeup to the other girl's face.

Evie would fucking slaughter her for doing makeup before hair. But eh.

"And how impressionable you are with idiots."

Jane frowns, "You wouldn't understand. You're awesome."

"And it took fuckin' work." She sighs, silently thanking Evie for being a freak through the years.

"No, I mean, sure, you're beautiful and smart, but you're also cool and like, don't care what others think about you-"

"Exactly." She huffs. "I don't give a fuck about what people think unless I give a shit about them. Fuck everyone else."

Jane's face falls as she stares up at her, "Is that why you don't care about what I said?"

She frowns. "Why do you think I undid your hair? I've heard worse, sure, but it-" Ugh. "still fucking stung coming from you. Now purse your lips." She rolls her eyes when she does it before she applies a dark lipstick.

Mother help her.

This girl would've been ripped apart.

Who the fuck just rolled over like this? Even Carlos had some sort of backbone. This was just- Her eyes narrow- frustrating? Yeah, that felt right.

Frustrating and sad.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you stop that?"

"No Mal, I mean it. I, I didn't think it would hurt, even just sting. I just, I really thought you'd just been playing me. Or using me. But I can't think of why you'd use me, and believe me I've been trying to figure it out since Chad and Audrey said it."

"Good." She frowns, "Now look up."

"Do, do you think we can still be friends?"

"I mean-" She sighs, "I wouldn't hate it."

Jane smiles before she looks up.

Her lips twitch into a small smile as she applies black eyeliner.

"I was afraid of how hard it would be to-" Jane blinks, "Oh, that must have been what you wanted to talk about, my mother adopting you."

She pauses, "Close your eyes." She frowns, "And yeah. I did."

Jane nods before she closes her eyes, "When she told me I wasn't sure what to do-"

"That makes two of us." She grumbles as she blends black with a dark blue eyeshadow.

"But I um, I've always wanted a sister."

She nods before she pours some of Evie's hair product in her hand and applies it as gently as she can through Jane's hair. "I'm not E."

Jane snorts, "Yeah, I kind of noticed that."

She can't help her own snort before she switches on the blow dryer and straightens the other girl's hair with a brush.

She was going to need to fix this low esteem bull shit.

It was grating.

And stupid.

Their peers should be stumbling over themselves to be Jane's friend. Over three-quarters of them had no magical roots in a land of magic.

It was dumb.

She pulls the plug out of the outlet before she picks up the curler and starts styling the girl's hair.

"Mom said it was up to you how much you wanted to be involved in the family, but um, after this conversation especially, I really think I'd like having you as a sister."

Huh.

She frowns. "You _are_ in desperate need of better role models." She bites her lip, "Not sure I'm like the best, but I know for damn sure I'm better than them."

Jane sighs, "You're so confident."

"Most of the time." She agrees easily before she drops the curler by the sink and grabs the girl's wrist again. "Come on," She pulls back into her room.

"So, you're okay with being adopted by my mom too?"

"Honestly?" She runs a hand through her hair, "I don't know how the fuck to feel about it."

It's not like she'd done her actual daughter any favors but still-

"Better than my mother." She shrugs, "Now go put this shit on." She shoves her behind Evie's changing panels before she goes and plops on her bed.

"I guess that's fair." Jane says as fabric rustles on the other side of the screen, "I mean, my mom is a huge stickler of education first and beauty within. And she's about learning to use our magical powers in useful, constructive ways. Like meaningful instead of superficial. And she totally doesn't understand popularity and boys. But, she can sometimes be pretty cool."

She frowns as she falls to her back and stares at the ceiling.

Joy. She sighs.

"She says the kind of stuff you're telling me." Jane sighs as she walks into view.

Without actually helping though.

She frowns as she pulls herself off the bed and walks over to Evie's sewing shit to pick up a pair of scissors before she walks over to Jane. "Don't move."

Jane's eyes widen slightly before she looks down at her outfit, "Really?"

"Definitely." She states with confidence before she starts cutting at the old-fashioned lace until it was actually stylish, but leaves the pink bow at her neck untouched.

She steps back to admire her word before she frowns, "You need to go with darker blues and deeper pinks."

"Why?" Jane asks as she looks down with a frown.

"You look washed out." She shrugs. "That's what we should've picked up for you." She places the scissors back exactly where she found them.

Evie was such a psycho sometimes.

She sighs.

Maybe Hiro was on to something…

She turns back to Jane, leaning against the table as she crosses her arms. "We went too hard too fast." She tilts her chin to the floor-length mirror.

"I don't understand." Jane blinks a couple of times before she turns to look into the mirror. "Wow. Cutting the lace does make the shirt look better." She sighs as she looks at the small pile of scraps on the ground, "Maybe my problem is that I like frumpy stuff, and I don't know how to make it cool." She frowns as she twists and turns to see her reflection.

"Eh." Mal shrugs, "Everyone has their own style- Your problem is you don't own that shit- Though let's be honest- Your clothes all look like they belong to a grandmother- Probably why you're not confident in it. But you look great in that shirt now that it's been altered to actually look like a teen should wear it. Ally loves pink and lace too and she always wears that shit with pride."

Jane sighs, "Ally's also pretty no matter how she wears her hair or if she wears makeup."

She rolls her eyes. "One minute." She frowns, "Stay," She walks into the bathroom and preps bleach and hair dye before she walks out and pulls the chair from the desk to put in the center of the room. "Sit."

"You could just do all this with magic." Jane frowns.

"And you could stop listening to every order I bark out- But neither seems to be happening so sit your ass down."

Jane blinks before she sits. "You're kinda scary when you're aggressively nice. So sitting seems safer."

She rolls her eyes before she walks over and separates a small chunk of her hair, throwing the hair around it in clips. "Safer is part of your problem."

"What does that mean?" Jane twists in the seat to look up at her.

"That you're too scared to stand up for yourself." She slathers the bleach into the chunk until it's saturated. "You're letting me dye your hair without permission for fucks sake."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Jane furrows her brow, "But I doubt she can be upset that we spent some time like, talking after what happened, so I doubt I'll get in trouble."

She groans. "Your mother would be pissed over you dying your hair?"

"I don't know, I've never asked. But she does encourage me to try new things and find myself, so-" Jane shrugs.

"You know, my-" Fuck her. "Friend T lived by the saying, better to seek forgiveness than permission. I can't believe I'm fuckin' sayin' this-" She groans before she walks over to snatch her mother's spellbook and flips through it stopping when she finds what she's looking for, "But you should at least take a chapter from his book. Fuck, a page. At least a sentence." She returns to magic the dyes.

"See, you just used magic-"

"So can you." She rolls her eyes.

Jane's mouth opens as if she were about to argue before she slowly closes it.

"Yeah, fae blood. Chew on that while the bleach sets."

Jane purses her lips as she settles back against the chair.

She's concerned when Jane stays silent through the rinsing and application of the dyes.

"Okay that does it-" She frowns as she pokes her head. "Did I break you?"

"What-" Jane blinks as she looks up, "Oh, no, I was just thinking about the things you've said."

"Good." She nods. "You should. You're being ridiculous. One nasty comment shouldn't have you spiraling."

"It wasn't just one comment, just one comment from you." Jane frowns, "My other _features_ are talked about a lot."

She growls her eyes flashing neon, "Well fuck them." She frowns. "Do you really give that much of a fuck about what people who don't know you, or care about you, think?"

Jane shrinks back, "I wish I could say no, but I do."

She stares at her incredulously, "You know what-" She takes a deep breath before she shakes her head and swallows her anger, "We're gonna fix that."

Jane blinks up at her before she slowly relaxes, "You think I can stop caring?"

"In general," She snorts, "no, that takes years of practice- And no one should ever try that hard to be such a shit-tastic person. Caring what other people think, people who couldn't give two flying fucks about you? Yes."

"It would make things easier." Jane sighs before she looks back up, "So um, please don't be offended, but um, why do your eyes glow like that?"

"Fuck if I know," She shrugs, "They've always done that. They're just like, doin' it more often now- Which ya know, fun." She rolls her eyes. "Like people don't think I'm evil enough."

Jane frowns, "I, I don't think your evil. Scary sometimes," She quickly adds, "but not evil."

She watches Jane for a moment, "You're not just saying that cause you think I'll turn you into like a frog or something, are you?"

"No." Jane chuckles before her eyes widen, "Wait, can you do that?"

"I mean," She shrugs, "With the right spell either of us probably could.'

Jane chuckles again, "Well, with enough study and the right spell, but no." She tilts her head to the side, "though now I'm going to be working to keep you away from transfiguration spells."

"Ah," She mock pouts, "But Chad would look so good in green. Plus, small and slimy would match his personality."

Jane snorts before she covers her mouth with both hands, though it barely muffles the laughter.

She smirks, "Right?"

"Maybe, though he'd probably just call home to tell his father." Jane rolls her eyes.

"How do people not make fun of him for running to daddy?" She rolls her eyes. "Pussy."

Jane chuckles again before she tilts her head, "So, what colors did you use?"

"Yours." She shrugs.

"I have a color?"

She eyes the other girl, "Everyone who matters has a color. Think about it. Belle has yellow. The King has blue. Your mother is light pink and lighter blue. Fuck even Dopey has green and purple. Sure it was a bigger thing on the Isle, but seems there's at least one thing both have in common."

"Huh." Jane slowly nods her head, "Like you're purple and green. Evie is blue and red. So I'm like, pink and blue, but I should look into darker colors?"

"At least with blue. The pink's probably fine." She crosses her arms. "Goes with your personality." She sighs.

"Oh good." Jane sighs in relief. "I really like my pink sapphire earrings and necklace."

"You know," She frowns, "If you really don't like something, you should tell people to fuck off. Politely if you must. But seriously, saying no would do you a huge favor."

"But you're being so nice, and you're helping me look cooler." Jane points out with a small pout, "And I would have said something about really liking my pink if you'd wanted to change it, I just, I was glad I didn't have to."

She snorts, "You don't have to do shit someone tells you if you don't agree, ya know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"No," Mal shakes her head, "Just like- start small, don't just think it."

"Mal," Jane holds up an only slightly shaking hand, "I said I'd keep it in mind."

She smiles, "See, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

She snorts. "Progress not-" She pauses before a growl leaves her.

No. Just no.

She refused.

She was so not quoting T on top of offering his stupid dumb ass philosophy in one fucking day.

She'd rather eat worms.

Wear pink.

Never eat a fucking strawberry again. "Flawless."

"Huh," Jane smiles, "I like that." She nods, "Progress not flawless."

She nods, "Uh-huh." She agrees non-committedly.

Oh no. She frowns. She could already feel it.

The smugness.

That awful familiar enraging smugness.

"That's actually pretty-" Jane blushes, "The Isle uses that quote?" She asks in surprise.

"Oh, uh, I just kinda came up with it off the cuff."

"Oh." Jane blinks, "it's very positive."

There was no way to hide the surprise in her tone.

She closes her eyes before she looks back at Jane. "Yeah, well, I like to change it up sometimes." She shrugs.

Jane smiles, "Seems to be the theme this afternoon."

"Ain't it?" She takes a deep breath before she lets it out, "Now go rinse your hair."

"Okay." Jane grins before she hops up from the chair and runs into the bathroom.

She stares at the door.

Weird.

Everything about the last few hours- This definitely wasn't how she expected shit to play out after she signed all those documents.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about Fairy Godmother.

But- She shrugs, it was still, nice? To feel wanted.

And her concerns about Jane?

It didn't take nearly as much effort as she thought it would to like the girl.

If anything, after this afternoon she felt protective.

She frowns, seemed she was going to spend the next couple of weeks putting people in their place if this adoption actually went through-

Maybe even if it didn't.

Jane wasn't just lacking in esteem. She was lacking in people who gave a shit about her too.

She knew from experience that type of loneliness sucked.

Up until being shipped here, she had been unsure where her pack's loyalties actually lied.

It had hurt.

Hurt and made her paranoid.

She rubs her temples.

Now it just made her feel fucking stupid for ever thinking that.

* * *

**Okay, firstly, we get some of you aren't thrilled that the whole pack weren't adopted by the Kawanii Ohana- But hear me out.**

**These kids deserve parents that are best suited to them.**

**Jay was the first VK David met, and he'd been so openly vulnerable and concerned about his friends they'd left behind that he had a melt down over it. And that spoke volumes to David about his character. I know we've definitely shifted away from these characters OG selves, but the more Dark wrote him, the more the character grew in her head and I agreed that it was a natural progression especially with how low-key protective and caring he was about his gang in the movies. And lets be honest he didn't have a lot of screen time or character development in them. So, she nurtured him and thought long and hard how he would act to situations and this is how he ended up. There's so much potential here for Jay to end up being a councilor if that's the path we decide to take him down. Hence him being adopted by them.**

**Hiro and Lilo just made the most sense for Carlos. (Another of Dark's mains and one she writes fabulously in my not so humble opinion.) Hiro and Carlos were a match made in tech nerd heaven. They're both brilliant. They both love learning. They're both curious in different ways. Which and of itself was a 'duh' for us. Add to that Hiro and Lilo's confidence to walk to their beat and it's exactly what Carlos needs. He's so scared to ever voice an opinion and so so so very skeptical of himself, so he needs people that encourage and nurture that part of him. It's not like the potential isn't there, even in the movies he stood up to his mother during the vid chat. He just needs a push in the right direction.**

**Snow just made sense for E. She seemed to be like an '** _ **E!'**_ **entertainer *narrows eyes thoughtfully* host? Eh. Whatever, in the movie and spoke about Evie's dress highly and yeah we gave her more back ground, but it wasn't like there was much to work with in the movies in the first place. But, there was enough to work with for it to make sense she was like a leader in fashion. And it's fucking Evie. We couldn't think of anyone more perfect for her after that ball rolled. Not to mention that EQs abuse was so subtle, but hard core fucked up psychalogically and no one would relate to that more than Snow. For us it was just like a 2+2=4 type of deal.**

**Janice adopting Mal was… Not the easiest. However, out of all of them she's the most prominent with magic and had more of a proclivity to it. Janice is like the Billy Bad Ass of magic in the movies. Mal is a half fairy. So is Jane. Is it perfect? By no means. But not every relationship is. However Janice's soft positively optimistic mind set is also exactly what Mal needs. It's not going to ever truly change Mal. She's always going to be the snarky sarcastic bitch we love, but theres the potentila for a lot of growth there too. And we can't leave out Jane. Girl has about as much self esteem as Carlos, and if anyone is going to stomp that outta her it's Mal. Even if it's just a facade Mal has that shit on lock. We're not exactly why the movie shipped Carlos and Jane, but once we thought about it we warmed up to the ship. So, yeah it might seem wonky, but it's exactly what the three of them need. Janice needs the rod shoved up her ass shortened. Mal needs to not be suspicious of everything. And Jane needs to gods damn grow a pair, and they never explained exactly how the fuck she'd ended up with them in the movies. It was a three for one…**

**Even if Mal can't see it and it's hard to understand why we did this on the surface.**

**Still watching Mal be so, upset and confused as to why Janice was the one to step up to adopt her, and even jealous of the other's new parents- Which totes understandable. I'd be low-key jealous too if that's who I ended up with. But this story is all about growth and it just kinda clicked for us.**

**And I mean sure, every story is about character growth, that's kinda the whole point- But I'd like to think (hopefully and with much uncertainty but def our goal) we're taking it at least a bit, to the next level… But that might be, I dunno, arrogant? So, yeah…**

**ANYWAYS,**

**Awkward Mal, is fucking awkward.**

**Like T level awkward…**

**Then again you hate in others what you hate in yourself, and when you point a finger you've got three more pointing at you.. And shit like that… Or something? Fuck I ended up in a mood, didn't I?**

**But, yeah. Such is life.**

**Mal's thoughts and texts to Jane were just LoLz.**

**And yet another Side Note; As Mal's main I definitely have a love hate relationship with her. It's a balancing act of Pure unadulterated Confidence, Explosive Anger, and Sea worth of uncertainty of self. AKA a genuine teenager. Out of all the OG characters from the movies Mal's character was equal parts immature and mercurial. And I personally wasn't the biggest fan. Like she's a bitch, but not my kinda a bitch, ya know?**

**Right. Back to the task at hand.**

**Ah hem.**

**Mal was all over the fucking place in this chapter.**

**Like all over the place.**

**It was different writing her like this, but I think it fit with her personality.**

**Aggressively nice.**

**It suits her, doesn't it?**

**It's been a while since we've had Jane on screen like this, but if she'd going to end up being Carlo's ship, we needed to start doing something with her and since Mal's going to be her sister it just made sense.**

**But, how did you like the sister moment?**

**And Mal's confusion?**

**It was interesting to write.**

**How was it to read?**

**And fuck Mal, breathe, you already admitted you cared about T like a month ago, god forbid you acknowledge it to a girl who has 0 fucking context. Watch, now fucking Flawless not Progress is gonna be on every fucking wall when Jane quotes that to her mother… What were you thinking?**

**Fave Quote;**

" _And you could stop listening to every order I bark out- But neither seems to be happening so sit your ass down."- Mal_

**What's yours?**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Twisted-**


End file.
